Afterwards
by Kernow66
Summary: I haven't written in a looooooong time but Last Tango in Halifax and in particular the characters of Caroline Elliott and Kate McKenzie have inspired me to try to imagine what happened after Ep6, S2 ended. The characters don't belong to me but to the immensely talented Sally Wainwright - I hope she won't mind me borrowing them & I'll try to leave them pretty much as I found them.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written in a looooooong time but Last Tango in Halifax and in particular the characters of Caroline Elliott and Kate McKenzie have inspired me to try to imagine what happened after Ep6, S2 ended. The characters unfortunately don't belong to me but to the immensely talented Sally Wainwright - I hope she won't mind me borrowing them and I'll try to return them pretty much as I found them. This may be a one-off or it may continue, depends what happens in my head...

Caroline stirred and then slowly started to wake. Before she even opened her eyes she registered that she was insanely comfortable and very rested. She stretched her limbs and at the same time as feeling a delicious lassitude and a certain pull in some of her muscles her hand touched another 'somebody' in the bed with her. She smiled as she opened her eyes, instantly remembering why she wasn't in her very comfortable hotel bed alone...

"Caroline, I think we're being watched", Kate whispered as her girlfriend nuzzled her neck with her body pressed tightly against hers as they swayed very slowly on the dance floor.

"I couldn't give a stuff", Caroline murmured as she sought Kate's lips with her own again.

Just exactly how long they were on the dance floor, Caroline couldn't have said but at some point she realised the music had stopped and she reluctantly removed her lips from Kate's.

"Will you stay the night?, she asked tentatively as she gazed into Kate's soft, brown eyes.

Kate smiled, "If we can continue with Prince quotes...'when tomorrow comes I want you here by my side'.."

Caroline smiled as she remembered how last night had continued and then ended in Kate's arms in bed. She snuggled into Kate's back and gently pressed her lips to the nape of her neck while her right arm protectively encircled her pregnant girlfriend's belly. Kate murmured her sleepy approval and pressed her buttocks more firmly back against Caroline.

"Good morning Ms McKenzie"' Caroline whispered.

"Mmmnnnmmm", was Kate's sleepy reply.

"Very eloquent", quipped Caroline wryly.

Kate rolled over onto her back slowly, stretched languorously, yawned and said, "Nice to see you can maintain an inappropriate level of formality even after we've made love half the night, Dr Elliott."

Caroline's smile widened, one hand gently caressed Kate's belly and the other brushed her hair back from her face as she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes and said, "You are so beautiful", then her gaze shifted to Kate's swollen belly and said quietly, "And so is she."

Kate felt like the breath had been taken from her with the force of Caroline's words and she gaped at the blonde woman beside her before blurting out, "How...what..."

"I was at the scan remember. I saw her... your daughter. She's beautiful. Like her mum."

"Oh Caroline...", Kate blurted out with tears in her eyes. "I was so touched that you even came and I never even told you."

Caroline cupped Kate's face and tenderly rubbed her thumb across her cheek. "I couldn't not come when I heard. Mind you, I don't think Beverley was too impressed when I walked out. I could still hear her telling me about meetings that couldn't be rearranged as I ran down the corridor", she said trying to lighten the mood and make Kate feel better. "That's me drinking cold tea until Easter now, you know how she hates her plans to be ruined."

Kate smiled, albeit a bit wanly, and said, "Yep, never piss off the woman who makes your tea, Dr Elliott, that's a valuable life lesson."

"Oh I think I've learned a few of them over the past year or so", replied Caroline dryly, "The main one being don't hide from who you are."

There was a short silence and then Kate said, "Ok, let's start this again." She took Caroline's face in her hands and gently pulled her in for a tender kiss. "Good morning."

They kissed again and what started out as a sweet and soft good morning kiss developed into a languorous sensory exploration as the two women explored and reconnected. For a while there was nothing but soft lips, tongues, warmth, wetness and hot breath.

They eventually drew apart, both a little breathless. Kate gasped slightly, "Wow. Caroline, you are one hell of a kisser."

"You inspire me, darling."

"Darling? I like that." Kate smiled at her lover.

"Good", Caroline responded seeming a little distracted, continuing to gaze into Kate's eyes. She stroked the dark woman's face with her fingertips then continued by tracing her lips gently, feeling each tiny nuance, all the while looking at her intensely with the serious face that was normally to be found in a work situation. Kate tried to determine what Caroline was thinking, tried to read her expression in her intense blue eyed gaze but could only catch the odd flicker of indecision. She was just about to ask Caroline whether there was anything wrong when...

"I love you."

It was Kate's turn to gaze wordlessly at her girlfriend as she lost her breath for the second time since she'd woken up. All of a sudden her mouth felt dry and she blinked as tears threatened to overwhelm her eyes.

Caroline misinterpreted her silence and tried to fill the gap. "It's ok, I don't expect you to...I just needed you to know...I want to be different this time...now I've got another chance with you...I don't expect anything..."

Kate found her voice in the midst of her girlfriend's babble and said a little too sternly, "Caroline, stop."

Caroline looked at her, her blue eyes slightly fearful.

"I love you too."

"You do?", Caroline said, looking more astounded than Kate had ever seen her before.

Kate smiled at the normally unflappable headmistress. "I do."

She drew Caroline to her and they kissed again, both trying to convey the strength of their feelings to the other in the passionate,tender kisses they gave and received.

Caroline felt the passion rising in her girlfriend and she slid her hands over Kate's back and buttocks, then her hips and thighs without breaking the passionate kisses they were exchanging. Her hands were gliding over Kate's silky skin and she felt the younger woman's breathing hitch in her throat.

Kate broke away from the kissing for a moment to gasp, "God Caroline, you're driving me crazy here! She looked a little embarrassed as she continued, "I...you've always turned me on...you know that don't you...but I think my hormones are about to set me alight!"

Caroline smiled wickedly as she said, "Well, you're in luck then cos I used to be a girl guide and we were trained to respond to a person in need." She bent her head kissing the very corner of Kate's mouth (which, in the depths of Kate's hormone raging mind reminded her of their very first kiss on the dance floor the previous night) and then trailed her lips down to her jaw, then her throat, her shoulder and across to her breast.

Kate groaned and gasped, "Caroline, please!"

Caroline raised her lips millimetres from Kate's breast, muttering, "Impeccable manners darling but there's really no need." Caroline's breath whispered over Kate's now moist nipple, making it pucker even more than it already was.

The only response from Kate was a cross between a groan and a growl and smiling, Caroline returned to her most pleasant task...

Some time later, Kate lay sated with slight shudders rippling through her body. "Come back up here", she said breathily. Caroline crawled back up the bed and into Kate's welcoming arms. Kate bent her head to capture Caroline's lips in a tender kiss before saying wryly, "I can't believe you learned that in the Girl Guides.

Caroline, deadpan, replied, "Yep, got the badge and everything. Course, my mother absolutely refused to sew it on my uniform for me."

There was a slight pause before Kate exploded with laughter and Caroline, unable to maintain her serious expression a second longer, joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's stomach gave a loud growl as she lay snuggled in Kate's arms. Kate smiled down at her and said tenderly, "Sounds like someone needs to eat."

Caroline smiled cheekily and retorted, "Isn't that what I've just done?"

Kate laughed at the impish side of her girlfriend that she didn't often get to see and said, "Yes but this time I think you need actual food." She frowned slightly after looking at the bedside clock and continued, "That's if we're not too late for breakfast by now."

Caroline raised her head to look at the clock too and said, "No, I'm sure we can forage something and anyway you ought to eat something to keep your energy levels up."

Kate raised her eyebrows and said, "Really? Do you have further plans to share your Girl Guide skills?"

Caroline laughed and said, "Definitely. But I was actually referring to the fact you're pregnant and I know from experience that it's important to eat regularly and ensure you don't get over-tired."

Kate looked lovingly at her girlfriend and raised her hand to tenderly brush a few blonde hairs from her face before saying, "You are incredibly sweet, you know."

Caroline grimaced slightly, as if the compliment rested uncomfortably with her and responded almost off-handedly, "I don't think many would agree with you."

"Then they don't know you like I do."

"In the circumstances, that's probably a good thing, don't you think?", replied Caroline dryly.

"God yes!", said Kate quickly, "I want to keep your girl guiding skills all to myself. Now come on woman, get me out of this bed before I change my mind and take you hostage here."

Caroline grinned as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "That sounds like a very attractive proposition but maybe I can persuade you to join me in the shower as consolation?"

Kate pretended to consider it, then broke into a grin as she said, "If we can both fit in there, then you're on. Since I've become so fat, there are certain parts I have trouble reaching."

Caroline walked around to Kate's side of the bed, held a hand out to her to help her up and said, "I am happy to reach anything you can't." Then with a dramatic leer as she helped Kate to her feet, she continued, "Anything at all!"

Kate laughed as she walked to the en-suite bathroom with her arm around her naked girlfriend's waist, "You, Dr Elliott, are a perv!"

Caroline smirked as she kissed Kate's cheek lightly, "Guilty as charged where you're concerned I'm afraid."

...

Caroline gallantly held Kate's arm as they descended the stairs in the hotel and then as they came into the reception area stood back slightly to allow her to go through the door first. Kate looked around for Caroline, automatically thinking due to previous happenings and as they were now in a public area that she'd not want to be seen with her as her partner now but was pleasantly surprised when she saw her speaking to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, is it too late for us to get some breakfast?"

"Not at all Madam, go straight through to the dining room."

Caroline thanked the receptionist and turned to rejoin Kate, who was waiting for her a few steps away. They walked almost hip to hip towards the dining room with Caroline's hand, chivalrously it seemed, on Kate's lower back. As they got to the doorway, Caroline's hand dropped away but before Kate could even be annoyed by the gesture she automatically interpreted as hiding their relationship, Caroline reached for Kate's hand. Gripping it firmly but lovingly, she walked into the dining room side by side with her lover. Kate looked at her and smiled, recognising the 'don't mess with me' look on her girlfriend's face and understanding the resolve that lay behind it. She wanted to kiss her but realised that might be a step too far for now so she just squeezed her hand and gently rubbed her thumb over Caroline's knuckles and made a mental note not to be so quick to jump to conclusions where her girlfriend was concerned as it seemed that she really was making a big effort to be 'out'.

There was nobody else in the dining room, apart from a young couple who were clearly very wrapped up in each other. Caroline breathed a little sigh of relief, knowing that she had no-one to face for a while despite being ready to at that point. She led Kate to a table at the edge of the room and they both sat down.

Within ten minutes or so both women were tucking into coffee, toast and fruit and Caroline seemed comfortable enough to resume some mild flirting with Kate from time to time.

"I should probably leave in a bit", Kate said as they both sipped their coffee.

"Really, do you need to go quite yet?", Caroline said, looking genuinely disappointed.

"Caroline, I'm wearing yesterday's clothes! I feel like, what your mother might call a 'brazen hussy'."

Caroline guffawed and immediately looked slightly embarrassed for being so uncontrolled and loud, even though there were only two other people and one member of staff in the room. She leaned toward Kate across the table and said quietly, "I quite like the thought of you being a 'brazen hussy', as long as it's just for me of course." She reached over and took Kate's hand, raised it to her lips and kissed it, while still looking into her eyes. Kate smiled at her, a loving, intimate smile.

"Ah, here's the lovebirds, we thought you were never coming out of your room!", Gillian breezed in and plonked herself down at the table with them. She looked from one to the other grinning. "As Caroline isn't going to introduce you to her new step-sister, I'll introduce myself then. I assume you must be Kate, I'm Gillian, pleased to meet you", she held her hand out to Kate and Kate unclasped Caroline's hand to take Gillian's.

"Pleased to meet you Gillian, I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Gillian smiled at Caroline, "So, nice _sleep_?", she emphasised the last word deliberately.

Caroline glared at her. "Yes thanks. You?"

Gillian smiled sweetly, "Lovely thanks."

Kate watched the interaction between Gillian and Caroline and smiled, they really did sound like sisters trying to wind each other up. She decided to join in. "Caroline has been impressing me with her Girl Guide skills. Were you a Girl Guide, Gillian!

Caroline blushed faintly and threw an astonished look at her girlfriend.

Gillian chuckled, recognising an ally in Kate. "Ooooo dib, dib, dib", she said saucily.

Caroline scowled at her and said shortly, "That's the Scouts."

Gillian winked theatrically and retorted, "You've caught me out. I was a delinquent even then."

Kate laughed and, despite herself so did Caroline. "Nothing's changed then", she said dryly.

Gillian got up from the table and smiling said, "Anyway as much as I loved gate crashing your brunch, I have to get back to the farm I'm afraid. It was lovely to finally meet you Kate. Hopefully mardy pants here will crack a smile occasionally now", she said inclining her head in Caroline's direction. She bent down and kissed Kate on the cheek, then turned to Caroline and did the same, whispering in her ear, "I'm so pleased for you." She stood up and turned to walk away, taking a step before turning once more to Caroline, "Oh yeah, your mother's looking for you and I don't somehow think you'll be able to distract her with your Girl Guiding skills." She smiled widely and strode out of the room.

Kate was grinning as she said to Caroline, "Well she's a force of nature isn't she?"

"She is, yeah", replied Caroline, smiling.

Kate sobered, "I really should go, Caroline. I have a pile of marking to do before tomorrow."

Caroline looked quite stricken at the thought of letting Kate go and after a short pause and a nod of acceptance said quietly, "It's pathetic I know but I'm going to miss you. Can I pop around this evening, just for half an hour?"

Kate smiled, the love evident in her eyes, "I'd like that."

The two women walked slowly to the car park together with their arms around each other's waists. "I'm so glad you came back", Caroline said.

"Me too." Kate paused and then said, "Caroline...I'm sorry you know...for the way I've been with you."

"You were...a bit mean..", Caroline smiled wryly, "...but I wasn't exactly sweetness and light was I? I do intend to be different now you know...to be more...what you deserve. I'm sorry for what I...how I was."

Kate stopped walking and turned in Caroline's arms, holding her close. "Let's just resolve to do better now shall we?" She drew the blonde woman to her for a kiss but just as their lips touched..

"Caroline, there you are!" Celia's clear tones rang out in the open air setting.

"Oh shit", muttered Caroline through gritted teeth as she slowly pulled away from Kate and turned to face her mother.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Caroline. Where have you been?"

"Morning mum", Caroline said in a falsely bright voice, "What can I do for you?" She faced her mother, making sure that she was standing shoulder to shoulder with Kate and snagged her girlfriend's hand.

Celia noticed the contact between the two women but said nothing.

"Good morning Celia", said Kate brightly. "I didn't get to see you last night...to say congratulations...you looked beautiful. Thank you for inviting me to stay, it was a wonderful occasion."

Celia looked a little taken aback. "Uh, you're welcome...and thank you. Caroline, do you have a minute."

Caroline smiled tightly at her mother and said, "I'll meet you inside mum, I just want to say goodbye to Kate."

"That's ok, I can wait", Celia said just as tightly.

"Fine", muttered Caroline tensely.

She turned to Kate with an apologetic look, who said, "My car's just here look", with an expression that said, 'don't worry, go and deal with your mother'.

"I'll come and see you this evening", Caroline said quietly as she gazed into Kate's eyes. Kate smiled her approval. Behind her Caroline could hear her mother clearing her throat. She cradled Kate's face in her hands and leant in slowly touching her lips to the other woman's gently, then pulling back slightly. "I love you", she said clearly, then captured Kate's lips again in a kiss that was slow, tender and unhurried.

As she pulled away, Caroline heard her mother utter a "Well I never!", in clear disapproval.

She turned to face her mother, saying, "Then you don't know what you're missing, mum."

She turned back to Kate and winked. "Drive carefully, darling, I'll see you later." Kate smiled and turned to get in her car.

"Right mother, what was so important that it just couldn't wait?"...


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter may be more badly 'typoed' than any other as it was finished under the influence of NYE bubbly...Happy New Year!

"Don't you think you should be careful, dear?", said Celia as she and Caroline walked back to the hotel.

"Careful? What do you mean?", replied Caroline.

"Well, you know...it's all very well snogging on a dance floor but out in the open where anyone can see you...you never know who might be around and not everyone's as open-minded as someone like me."

Caroline stopped walking and turned to her mother aghast, "Open-minded?! Is that what you are!? So what was the, 'well I never' for, because I heard that you know!?"

"I was just concerned! You seem to've become...what is it they say...'out and proud?'...since she came back last night. And just why did she come back anyway?"

Caroline tried to keep calm but she felt in serious danger of committing matricide (_is that what it's called?_). She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. "Mum. Look. Whatever your feelings or prejudices, Kate and I are back together and it's for good. I love her mum and I won't hide from that any more and I'm not going to apologise for wanting to kiss her or show affection openly from time to time. If you have a problem with that then you're just going to have to avoid me I'm afraid because I won't change, I don't want to and I'm not going to and if you want to be part of my life then you'll have to accept Kate because she's my future."

Caroline stopped both walking and talking, having seemingly run out of breath and controlled emotion. She looked at her mother, waiting for her reaction. Celia looked at her, astonished at the depth of feeling that had been uncovered in her daughter's outburst.

"And the baby?", Celia said quietly.

"Yes, _and_ the baby", Caroline said with a steely determination. "_She_ is as much a part of my future as Kate is."

"Oh Caroline", sighed Celia, "You're making it very hard for yourself aren't you love?"

"Actually mum, I think this is a damned sight easier than the alternative."

Celia looked surprised. "What do you mean? You know that everyone at the wedding was talking about you last night? That's just the start. What happens at school? What about the boys? What will happen when the baby's born?"

Caroline smiled gently at her mother. "Mum, I don't care." I don't care what people think. It's 2013 for god's sake and two grown women are in a loving relationship, it's hardly a news flash is it? I don't even think the Daily Mail would bother with it", she smiled wryly and then continued, "And the alternative would be for me to be without Kate, as I have been for the past few months... and you may not have noticed but I've been bloody miserable."

Celia looked fondly at her daughter and reached out to stroke her cheek. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to get one of those t-shirts Raff was telling me about."

Caroline looked quizzically at her. "What t-shirts?"

"Straight but not narrow", Celia quipped.

Caroline gawped at her mother. She never failed to amaze her. And sometimes that was a good thing.

"Bloody hell mum, you'll be swapping your Daily Mail for the Guardian next!" She linked arms with her mother and they walked back to the hotel.

...

Much to Caroline's frustration and annoyance, the organisation (by Celia) of who was going where and in whose car took forever. She tried to suggest what seemed easiest and most logical to start with but quickly learned that, for the sake of her sanity, it was easier to play dumb and just be told what she had to do, so she retreated to the bar, where she sat with a lemonade until summoned to be given her orders. And she felt incredibly proud of herself that she didn't even point out that what Celia had decided was actually what she had suggested at the outset.

It was almost 3 o'clock when Caroline got home, after dropping Angus off and dealing with a minor tantrum from Lawrence when she said he couldn't stay with his friend as he had school tomorrow and she knew he still had homework to do. She had been surprised when John had been there (without Judith) and whilst he did smell of stale alcohol, he seemed sober and actually quite reasonable. Lawrence went to his room without too much trouble to do his homework and John actually asked if she minded him watching some TV before settling himself in the living room.

Caroline made herself a cup of tea and sat in the kitchen thinking about the last 24 hours. She felt a bit like a teenager now she had given herself permission to think about Kate. She smiled as she remembered dancing with her, how one kiss had turned into many more and how her sadness earlier in the evening had turned into joy and then passion that had lasted into the night.

She was so far into her reverie that she didn't notice that John had come into the kitchen until he asked her, "Do you want another cup of tea?"

"Uh...yes please, this one seems to have gone cold", she answered as John busied himself with the kettle.

"You seem...very chilled", he observed. "Do I take it the wedding went well?"

"It went very well", Caroline smiled.

John looked at her expectantly.

"Oh you might as well know. Kate and I are back together." Caroline couldn't stop smiling despite John's automatic scowl.

"Oh great", he said sarcastically, "so you _are_ still a lesbian then?"

"Yes John", Caroline said sweetly, "I'm an out and proud muff-muncher, hadn't you heard? Now, are you going to be around this evening because I want to pop out to see my _girlfriend_...for a _bit_ and it'd be nice if Lawrence had a male, heterosexual influence around just in case he gets drowned in oestrogen?" Caroline smiled at him, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to wind her up right now, whatever he said.

...

At 6:02pm precisely Caroline drew up outside Kate's house. She knocked on the door. And waited. She knocked again, worried when Kate didn't appear, panic rising in her chest, then just as she was about to hammer on the door and scream, Kate appeared. She hobbled towards the door slowly, smiling. As she opened the door, Caroline almost sprang through in panic. "Kate, sweetheart, what have you done?! Are you ok, are you hurt, why didn't you call me!?"

Kate smiled, "Caroline, I'm ok...really. I just twisted my ankle."

Caroline put her arm around Kate's shoulders. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Kate smiled again and stroked Caroline's face, "I'm fine. It's just a bit sore that's all." She leaned into Caroline as they shuffled slowly into the living room and then lowered herself to the sofa.

Caroline knelt on the floor and tenderly lifted Kate's foot. "Let me look. How did you do it? Did you fall? Have you seen a doctor?" She looked at Kate's ankle. "Oh god Kate, this is bruised and pretty swollen, does it hurt."

Kate took Caroline's face in her hands, "Caroline, darling, calm down. I just twisted my ankle. I didn't fall, the baby's fine, I don't need to see a doctor. I just wrenched my ankle."

Caroline took a deep breath as she looked into Kate's eyes. "I still wish you'd called me."

"If I'd needed to, I would've, I promise."

"Have you iced this?"

Kate said sheepishly, "Not yet, no."

Caroline looked at her girlfriend sternly. "Right. This - she lifted Kate's leg up and moved her around so that her leg was resting on the sofa - needs to stay elevated. I will be right back with ice."

In a few minutes and after a rummage in Kate's freezer, Caroline returned with a clean tea towel filled with ice. "Ok, this needs to stay on here - she placed it gently on her ankle - for at least 15 minutes." Caroline went and sat at the other end of the sofa behind Kate's back and she cuddled her girlfriend. "You scared me you know", she said quietly.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't mean to. It is just a twisted ankle, Caroline."

Caroline sighed. "I know. I just don't want to think of you being hurt."

"That's sweet." She smiled, taking Caroline's hands that were around her belly and placing her own arms over her girlfriend's so that they both seemed to be hugging her unborn baby.

"Now I've told you before, don't you go spreading these vicious rumours about me", whispered Caroline into Kate's ear.

Kate chuckled softly, then there was a long but comfortable pause. "You called me sweetheart you know."

"You called me darling."

"Bloody hell, we're both lost causes." Kate lifted one of Caroline's hands and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"But we listen well and have great memories", said Caroline as she leaned forward and kissed Kate's neck. "We could be really cool teachers or something", she said adopting her version of a disinterested teenager's voice.

"God no, who the hell would want to do that!", responded Kate using her own teenage voice.

"Ooooooo scary!", intoned Caroline in a mock spooky voice as she leaned forward and tickled her girlfriend. Kate giggled and Caroline's heart leapt at the sound.

The two women sat cuddled up in comfortable silence for quite some time after that until Kate said, "Do you think I can take this bag of water off my ankle now?"

"Oh god yes, sorry." Caroline got up, retrieved the now melted ice and disposed of it in the kitchen. She came back into the living room and said, "You should probably take a couple of days off work to rest up."

Kate looked horrified. "Caroline it's just a twisted ankle, I'll be fine!"

"Well you can't drive, Kate", you wouldn't be safe", replied Caroline seriously.

Kate set her jaw, looked Caroline straight in the eye and said, "Ok, fine, you can give me a lift to work."

"Fine. But if you're not able to hobble or if you're a health and safety risk, you're not working", replied Caroline without blinking.

"Fine", Kate returned in as steely a tone as she could muster. The two women stared at each other for a few seconds and then Kate said, without changing her tone in the slightest, "So, are you taking me to bed now?"

Caroline burst out laughing. "It would seem I am, yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Well, the characters of Caroline & Kate are still talking to me in my head, so here's another chapter. I have to go back to work next week, so my schizophrenic conversations might not be able to be transcribed as regularly...

"You know, I am _really_ liking what your hormones are doing to you at the moment." Caroline said as she lay snuggled in Kate's arms, her head comfortably between Kate's right breast and her shoulder, while her hand gently stroked her girlfriend's pregnant belly.

"And I am _really_ liking that you are indulging them", replied Kate softly. "But, I should remind you that my wanting you is by no means entirely based on my raging, pregnancy-related hormones." She paused, turning her head to plant a kiss on Caroline's forehead, "If you remember I have been all over you for quite some time now, way before I was pregnant, even though I limited myself to a kiss or two at the start in order that you didn't take flight...or sack me."

Caroline turned to look up at the younger woman, shock written all over her own face, "You thought I might sack you?!"

"It was a possibility, Caroline. I kissed my boss. My boss' boss if we're being precise."

"Never would've happened", Caroline shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"What if it had been, say Michael who'd kissed you?", enquired Kate, not entirely devoid of mischief.

Caroline looked absolutely appalled, "Michael Dobson!? Bloody hell Kate!", she acknowledged her girlfriend's slight smirk but couldn't help but be outraged by the thought she had planted in her mind. "Not only would he have been sacked, he'd also have been limping. Badly."

Kate sniggered, "Wow, I was very lucky that my...overture...was fairly well received then."

Caroline looked at Kate, her face now clearly showing her amazement at how Kate was underplaying her effect on the headmistress. "Fairly well received?", she repeated, astonished. "Kate, you...you have no idea the effect you had...and still have...on me. That first kiss...and I know it was pretty chaste bearing in mind the ones that have followed...but it blew me away." Caroline became more thoughtful as she trawled through her memories and Kate chose not to interrupt. "I went home that night and had a bath...stayed in there for ages..apparently", she scoffed slightly remembering John admonishing her when he'd finally rolled home himself. "I just kept replaying the feel of your lips on mine, the smell of your skin, how it felt...how it made me feel...and that I knew I wanted it to happen again." The blonde woman smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"You never said", muttered Kate, a little overwhelmed by the unpeeling of emotion she had just witnessed. "And I was just terrified."

"That I'd sack you?", Caroline said, clearly still amazed that the thought had ever entered Kate's mind.

"No, that I'd never get to kiss you again", Kate said seriously but then paused and smiled a little cheekily, "Of course if I'd known that you were gagging for it, I'd've been a lot more relaxed."

Caroline looked at her girlfriend, barely containing her own amusement. "I've just poured my heart out to you, telling you how you affected me and you boil it down to me being 'gagging for it'! You are incredible! And..", she continued, "this from someone who is by her own admission"...she took Kate's arm away from her and in one fluid movement sat up and astride the pregnant woman's thighs, taking her hands and pinning them above her head on the pillow..."pretty gagging for it herself at the moment!" She looked down at Kate and smiled wickedly, "Sometimes, Ms McKenzie, you need to think about the consequences that the words you choose might have."

Kate smiled widely, not in the slightest bit worried about the kind of consequences her very, un-headmistressy at that point, girlfriend might have in mind. Caroline smiled back, her girlfriend's beautiful smile being very contagious, "I take it you're not worried about the consequences then?", she asked cheekily as she leaned down to claim a kiss.

The kiss developed quite quickly and the two women were soon lost in the sensuality of their connection. Caroline let go of Kate's wrists on the pillow to caress her face and run her fingers through her hair. Kate's hands now free to roam, trailed down Caroline's arms, then caressed her thighs before moving upwards to take advantage of her lover's position and her exposed breasts.

"Mmmmmmm, yes you're right, there are unforeseen _consequences_ I didn't think about", murmured Kate happily as she broke off from their kiss.

"Sneaky", muttered Caroline as she bit her bottom lip, trying to retain some self control to warrant her 'position of power'.

"I have an even better idea", said Kate with a gleam in her eye, "now that you're...up here...as it were", she continued to fondle Caroline's breasts with a look of pure concentration on her face, "...how about scooching up here?", she asked nodding at the pillow her head was on.

"Are you...you want me to...there?...", Caroline stammered, blushing slightly.

"I definitely do", said Kate decisively, "unless you're worried you can't cope with the.._consequences_ that is?", she queried, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take a chance, if you will", said Caroline, smiling wickedly...

Caroline looked at Kate's bedside clock. "It's gone ten, Kate, I need to go. Sorry." She trailed her fingers lightly across Kate's shoulder and then cupped her cheek as she leant over and kissed her gently. "That's if my legs will still hold me up, because they still feel very shaky", she smiled, not at all concerned despite her words.

"And I thought it was me with the dodgy ankle", Kate replied smilingly.

"A sprained ankle is one thing but you've turned my muscles to jelly, woman", Caroline grumbled unconvincingly.

"Yes, I have", grinned Kate, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

...

At 7:50 the next morning Caroline drew up outside Kate's house again.

"D'ya want me to scooch in the back, mum?", asked Lawrence.

His choice of word threw Caroline for a moment, and she felt herself blush slightly.

"Are you ok, mum?"

"Umm...yes. Of course. Yes...in the back...that'd be helpful. Thank you."

Caroline walked to the house and as she approached the door, Kate appeared. She opened the door, smiling, "I heard the car."

Caroline proffered a walking stick. "I thought this might help. It's my mother's, she sprained her ankle a couple of years ago on the ice."

"Thanks." Kate took the stick and, gesturing to her bag in the hall said, "Could you get that for me please?"

"Of course", Caroline picked up the bag. She straightened up, looking at her girlfriend, "You sure you're ok to come in?"

Kate smiled, "Yes, I'm sure." She paused, then said, "And how're your shaky legs this morning?"

Caroline let out a very cute (or so Kate thought) giggle and replied, "They've recovered pretty well thanks." And then, with a wink, "C'mon then stud muffin, let's get you to work."

After a slow walk to the car and a clumsy but ultimately successful attempt to get into the passenger seat, Kate turned slightly, smiling at Lawrence, "Morning, Lawrence."

"Morning, Miss...errr...Kate. Sorry you've hurt your ankle."

"Thanks. I seem to have become very clumsy so I have no-one to blame but myself."

Caroline got in the driver's seat and turned to Kate, "You ok?" She put her hand on the younger woman's thigh.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She placed her hand over Caroline's and they exchanged a brief but intense look before Kate said, "C'mon then Parker, get us to school."

Caroline smiled, started the car and replied, "Yes m'lady." Lawrence just looked confused, rolled his eyes and returned to looking at his phone.

Caroline drew up right outside the school's main entrance. "You'll have less of a walk this way", she said to Kate and then, "Hang on, I'll help you out." She got out and walked around to the passenger side. In the meantime Lawrence got out grumbling about having to walk around the building now. Caroline ignored his muttering, merely saying to him cheerily, "Have a lovely day, see you later."

Caroline helped Kate get out of the car then took her bag. "Are you going to be able to negotiate the steps?"

Kate replied, "I think so. I might just need...a bit of help...if that's ok."

"Of course", Caroline said holding out her arm for Kate to lean on.

They made their way up the steps slowly and when they got through the door, Caroline said solicitously, "Ok? Where do you want me to take you? The staff room or a classroom?"

Kate smiled sweetly at the blonde headmistress, "I'll be fine from here, thanks. The stick will help."

Caroline looked concerned. "You sure?"

"Yep". She paused and smiled at her girlfriend lovingly, "You are lovely you know."

Caroline's automatic response was to shrug off the compliment but, seeing Kate's expression, smiled and said, "What have I told you about spreading vicious rumours." Then, into headmistress mode, "Right. I'll see you later then." She smiled again and turned to go back to the car to get her own things.

She returned in the doorway about 20 seconds later to see Kate about a third of the way down the corridor, being accompanied by Michael Dobson, who was insisting he carry her bag. She watched as Kate gave in graciously and smiled at him. Caroline growled inwardly, feeling like she wanted to go and shove him out of the way and insist Kate accept the help she'd offered first.

"Morning Caroline!", said Beverley breezily. "How was the wedding, did everything go well?"

"Morning", said Caroline distractedly, still watching Kate hobble down the corridor with Michael. _Oh my god, did he just put his hand on her?! I'll kill the little twerp!_

"Sweet of Michael to help Kate isn't it?", said Beverley, oblivious to Caroline's inner wish to kill 'helpful Michael'.

"Mmmmmm, sweet", muttered Caroline between gritted teeth as she went into her office...

In between reviewing papers that morning and writing her report on the school's exam results for the next Governor's meeting, Caroline thought about Kate. By lunchtime she needed to see the sweet modern languages teacher and she'd realised that it was unreasonable to expect that she come to her office, so Caroline decided that the mountain would have to go to Mohammed. She walked to the staff room.

Upon entering, the first thing she saw was Kate sitting on one of the two-seater sofas, next to 'Michael-bloody-Dobson'! Again, he seemed to be very attentive and Caroline just wanted to strangle him. She smiled and said a general hello to everyone, then went and stood by Kate. "Hi. How's it going?" She looked around, then pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

Kate looked at her and smiled, "Hi. Not too bad, thanks."

"Are you...able to get around alright...in between classes I mean?" To the others, Caroline looked genuinely concerned about one of her members of staff.

"I'm ok Caroline, really", Kate said reassuringly.

"I'm happy to help Kate", said Michael, enthusiastically. "I can even give her a lift to and from school."

Kate smiled sweetly and said, "Actually Michael I came in with Caroline today."

Michael's enthusiasm wasn't to be dented it seemed. "Well, it'd save her going out of her way, after all I live pretty close to you."

Kate stuttered, "Uh...well...actually..."

Caroline could bear it no more, "Actually Michael, that's a very sweet offer but you see Kate has all the help she needs...from _me_." Her clear voice rang out in the staff room, and the teachers, used for so long to heeding her every word (woe betide them if they didn't!) fell silent. Caroline looked at Kate and asked quietly, "Is it ok...if I tell them why?" Kate nodded, a wary smile on her face. Caroline looked around the room, took a breath and as her gaze rested on Michael, said, "You should probably all know...Kate and I are an item...we're in a relationship."

Weeks later, Caroline could still conjure a smile remembering Michael Dobson's gobsmacked expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline heard a slight tap on her office door and by the time she'd looked up, Kate was hobbling in. "Kate!...what..." She looked at her phone to see the time, "Oh shit, sorry I...time ran away with me...I meant to come and get you...help you."

Kate smiled, "Caroline, it's fine, I've been doing my marking in the staff room."

Caroline got up from her desk, feeling a little creaky for sitting in one position for so long but still also able to feel a slight pull in her inner thigh muscles from her exertions last night. She smiled at her girlfriend. "I think I owe you an apology."

"What for?", Kate looked genuinely perplexed.

Caroline walked toward Kate and they met in the middle of her office. She ran her hands down the younger woman's arms and smiled, a little sadly it seemed. "For earlier...in the staff room. I...outed you...is that the term? And, worse than that I think I did it partly out of...jealousy...and I think I behaved...like the worst kind of boorish man!" The blonde headmistress looked ashamed.

"Caroline", the dark woman smiled, kindness and love showing in her eyes. "Can I just sit down for a minute?"

Caroline started, remembering that her girlfriend had a sprained ankle, "Oh god yes! Sorry, I forgot...here..." She led her to a chair and then sat next to her, taking her hand and looking with that serious, blue-eyed gaze into Kate's eyes.

Kate reached up and cupped Caroline's face in a gesture that had become all too familiar to the older woman but was never unwelcome. "Caroline, sweetheart...I'm not sure I follow you. Yes, you told the others that you and I were...are...in a relationship...but pretty much everyone already knew I was a lesbian, so surely the only person you outed was yourself?" She looked quizzically at her lover.

"Right. Yes. I suppose that's true.", Caroline said, seemingly processing what Kate had said. She paused, then continued, "...but...I wanted to strangle Michael bloody Dobson and it was just because he was trying to help you I suppose and...thinking about it now...as I have been this afternoon...it was like you said to me once that I was...at that time...like a man, just assuming you would fit in with me and..."

"Caroline, stop!" Kate almost shouted at her girlfriend in an attempt to get her attention and stop her rambling. Then when she did stop, and looked at Kate in confusion, "You're making no sense." She deliberately softened her voice again, "What is it you think you've done?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "Ok firstly...I was jealous...of him...with you." She stopped, looking at Kate, embarrassment written all over her face.

"Jealous?! Of Michael? But why?" Kate was incredulous.

"I know it sounds stupid", admitted Caroline. "It was just...this morning...you refused my help...and then he was helping you...being all _chivalrous_", she almost spat the word out in disgust, "...then when I came to the staff room...he was there again...and, I know it makes no sense but I wanted to punch him." The headmistress looked ashamed and dropped her gaze to the floor.

Kate reached out and lifted Caroline's chin up so that she could look into her girlfriend's eyes. "You wanted to punch him?", she repeated in disbelief. Caroline nodded slowly. Kate suddenly spat out a laugh. "Oh my word, I'd've paid to see that!"

"Kate, I wouldn't have done it!", Caroline said, still shocked at her own reaction.

Kate sobered, "I know. I know you wouldn't have. But it does conjure up an interesting picture." She smiled wryly. "Anyway, why were you jealous...of him?

"I've been thinking about that", said Caroline seriously. "I think it's because he has the societal, acceptable right to be chivalrous toward you. And that's why I think I outed...us...because I needed to claim that right for myself. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I think so", Kate stroked her confused girlfriend's face. "And it's ok. Not that you wanted to punch him..but that you wanted to tell people. In fact, it's lovely."

"Really? Even though I was 'claiming you as my woman' in the midst of all your colleagues? I've been so worried that you'd be pissed off with me. I was almost going to come and interrupt your lesson after lunch to apologise but then I thought I was just being selfish and unprofessional...again...so I didn't." Caroline's intense gaze sought Kate's forgiveness in her soft, brown eyes.

Kate cradled Caroline's face in her hands and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "I love you. You need to accept that...and you need to start believing you deserve it."

Caroline's blue eyes filled with tears, "You are so beautiful...and wonderful...and...I love you too." The two women kissed again, a slow, tender reconnection.

"Oh Caroline, I am so sorry!" All of a sudden Beverley was in the room and unsurprisingly neither woman had heard her come in. Kate and Caroline turned to where she was looking at them apologetically. "And Kate...I'm so sorry...I had no idea..."

Caroline interrupted her, "Beverley, it's fine, really." There was an awkward silence, then the headmistress continued wryly, "Well, if you didn't already know, you probably do now...Kate and I are in a relationship. We will however attempt to confine our public displays of affection to outside office hours in the future." She paused and then said, "However, it is 5:15 so I hope we've escaped detention this time."

The loyal PA smiled and said, "Yes I think we'll just catalogue this as a near miss, shall we? Have a nice evening both." She turned and left the office.

Caroline smiled at her girlfriend and said, "Can I cook you dinner at mine?"

Kate returned the smile, "I'd like that."

...

They went back to Caroline's house via Kate's so that she could pack a small bag as Caroline insisted that she'd be better staying with her so that she could better help her while she still had a bad ankle. Kate gave in graciously but it was never really a contentious issue and they both knew that.

They were in the kitchen, Kate sitting on a stool and Caroline cooking, when Lawrence burst in through the front door.

"Ah, the rugby hero is home it would seem"' said Caroline to Kate conversationally, knowing that her son had been attending rugby practice and would've got the bus home as normal afterwards.

Lawrence came into the kitchen, muddy and clearly not in a good mood. "What's for dinner?"

Caroline stared at him from her position by the stove, "I beg your pardon!"

He stared at her insolently then spat out, "Oh it doesn't matter! You'll be more interested in her anyway!" He span on his heel and stomped into the living room, slamming the door.

Caroline looked incensed as she looked into the space he'd vacated, gripping the spoon she was holding like she wanted it to keep her sane. "I think I might have to kill him", she ground out through gritted teeth, and then to Kate, "I'm sorry about my son's appalling behaviour. Could you just keep this simmering, darling, while I go and _have a word_ with him?" Kate nodded and came over and took the spoon from her, putting her hand on her girlfriend's arm as if to comfort her. Caroline mirrored the touch and walked purposefully out of the kitchen, stopping briefly by the living room door as if to steel herself before turning the handle and walking in.

Lawrence had switched on the TV and was slumped on the sofa in front of it. His mother walked in, took one look and said, menacingly, "Switch. It. Off." To his credit, Lawrence complied. "What the hell was that all about?!", Caroline asked, trying to stay calm. She looked at her youngest son and could see that tears had welled up in his eyes. Knowing Lawrence wasn't generally prone to tears, she sat next to him on the sofa and asked again, "Lawrence, what is going on?" Lawrence sniffed. Caroline tried a different tack. "Did something happen at rugby practice?" The 15 year old nodded almost imperceptibly. "Tell me about it", Caroline prompted, patting his knee.

"I was picked to play scrum half, mum."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Yes, but..."

"Go on."

"Angus really wanted to play number 9 cos he thinks he's got a wicked pass off the base."

Caroline looked confused. "So why couldn't he play number 9 and what has this got to do with you?"

Lawrence looked a little frustrated at his mother's lack of understanding of the game of rugby. "Mum! Scrum half _is_ number 9!"

"Oh, ok. So you got given the position Angus wanted?" A nod from Lawrence. "Right. Then what."

"Well, he said it was only cos you were my mum, then he started taking the piss...out of you...and Kate." Caroline nodded, beginning to understand. "He told the whole team in the changing room about you two...you know...kissing at the wedding. And then he started making shit up...saying other stuff happened...and that he'd seen you both at school... He was being a right dick mum...but the other guys were laughing at him and asking for more details and stuff." He tailed off, looking at her. "It made me really mad but then Mr Stevens came in, so they all shut up and...I didn't get a chance to...shut him up myself."

Caroline nodded and putting her arm around her son, she said, "Remember a while ago, I said I was big enough to deal with people being mean about me?" Lawrence nodded. "Well, I guess this is one of those times. Lawrence, I'm sorry that you felt bad because Angus was saying stuff about me and Kate but you need to try and ignore it. Both Kate and I are big enough to take on those people if we need to...but ultimately all Angus had to tell was that we were kissing at the wedding...and we weren't the only ones...although I accept we were probably the only gay couple there...so it wasn't a huge amount to tell, was it?"

Lawrence shook his head. "I just wanted him to stop though."

"I know you did. But you already had the last laugh, you were given the...position he wanted, weren't you?" He nodded. Caroline hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry mum."

"You'll need to apologise to Kate as well." He nodded again. "Do you want me to have a word with Angus...or with Mr Stevens?"

Lawrence looked horrified. "No. It's ok."

Caroline smiled and kissed his head. "Come on then, you can lay the table."

The two walked out to the kitchen, where Kate was diligently stirring something delicious smelling.

"Kate...I'm...sorry for being rude earlier", Lawrence said shamefacedly.

"That's ok Lawrence. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes thanks."

Much later in bed, Caroline told Kate what Lawrence had relayed to her. "I'm going to kill the little shit", she said.

Kate ran her fingers through Caroline's hair in order to soothe. "You said you wouldn't say anything to Angus though."

"Can't a mother lie these days?"

Kate smiled indulgently at her. "Of course, _I_ never promised anything though."

Caroline grinned at her. "Among many, many other things I love about you, I also love the way your mind works."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the feedback so far, it is much appreciated and I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying my attempts to recreate the voices of the characters. I have become aware that these chapters are not really a cohesive narrative but more of a series of sketches, where I try to capture the conversations I'd like the characters to have. I guess what I'm saying is that I appreciate you allowing me space to try to give Caroline and Kate their voices off-screen and I love it that you seem to get it, despite my ability not always being up to the challenge. Thanks for bearing with me and apologies if my language skills are not quite up to those of the lovely Ms McKenzie in this chapter.

...

Kate had no chance to talk to Angus until the end of the week when she took his form for GCSE French but by then she'd had a while to think how she'd approach it and rather than take Caroline's approach of 'killing the little shit', she decided to try the adult to adult approach.

After dismissing class with her usual, "Au revoir classe, passer une bonne soiree", she said to the boy passing her desk on his way out, "Angus, can I have a quick word with you, please?" Angus stopped, automatically looking worried. His friends sniggered at him as they left. Kate signalled him to sit down and then she came and sat next to him, swivelled in her chair to face him. "Did you enjoy Celia's wedding?", she asked him, seemingly innocuously.

"Yes...thanks", he stammered.

Kate smiled. "Yes, me too. I was very glad to be invited."

Angus continued to look uncomfortable and then said almost hopefully, "You played the piano very well."

In her head, Kate could hear Caroline saying, _'sycophantic little shit' _but she stifled the smile that came with the mental image and carried on down her well planned path. "Thank you", she smiled sweetly at him again. She paused for a few seconds and then said, conspiratorially, "The thing is Angus, and I expect you feel like this too, my time away from school is important, relaxing time...and I know that Caroline feels that way too. You know what it's like, school can be...stressful can't it...as a pupil or a teacher...or even a headmistress." She paused again and he nodded, seemingly happy to agree with anything. She continued, "I expect you feel sometimes that being able to be yourself and do what you want to do once you're out of here is kind of sacrosanct...you know, without anyone judging you or reporting back...for instance if you'd swigged some alcohol as an experiment say or had been involved in a cheesy song and dance routine with Alan that had been filmed on someone's phone, or I'd kissed my girlfriend...neither one of us would want to think that the other would bandy that information around...so that we could both continue to have a private life." She paused again, still smiling, and then continued, "Do y'know what I mean?"

Angus swallowed. "Yes. Absolutely."

"I knew you'd understand, Angus. And I also knew I could talk to you as an adult...not someone who'd say be homophobic or would get some kind of a kick out of spreading idle gossip."

Angus smiled, a sickly, wan smile. "Of course", he said quietly.

"Great. Thanks, Angus." Kate got up and said, "I won't keep you any longer. Have a nice weekend."

Angus almost ran from the classroom and Kate turned away to hide her victorious smile.

Later that night, cuddled up on Caroline's sofa, Kate told her how the conversation had gone. Caroline howled with laughter when her girlfriend replayed it and described Angus' reaction.

"Oh god Kate, you are wonderful!", she gasped.

...

The next week passed pretty much without event. Kate's ankle got better so that she was able to stop using the stick and she decided that she wanted to say thank you to her girlfriend for being so sweet so while she had a free period on Wednesday morning she emailed her:

_To:ElliottC S__ulgrave_ .uk_

_Dear Dr Elliott_

_Congratulations! You have successfully passed the initiation test entitled, 'pregnant girlfriend has a sprained ankle'._

_You are cordially invited to dinner this Friday evening as a reward for your patience, sweetness and general all-round magnificence._

_Please be ready for 7:15pm when you will be collected from your home address._

_(For your information, a teenage son sitting service is included in this package courtesy of Celia & Alan Buttershaw General Services Inc.)_

_More than kind regards in anticipation of a fabulous evening,_

_K McKenzie BA (Hons), co-mother in waiting_

Caroline was going through her emails after lunch, when she saw the one from Kate. She smiled widely and immediately started looking forward to the weekend...

On Friday evening at 7:15 precisely Kate parked outside Caroline's house, got out and rang the doorbell. Caroline answered the door promptly, smiling broadly at her girlfriend.

"Caroline, wow...you look...fabulous!", said Kate. Caroline was wearing a soft grey cashmere dress that came to well above the knee, it was paired with suede stilettos in the exact same shade of grey and what would have been a fairly simple shift dress was broken with a wide black belt that served to accentuate the blonde woman's curves. The piece de resistance was the deep V neckline that showed, in Kate's opinion, more than a nice hint of cleavage.

Caroline blushed slightly and replied, "Thank you." She lowered her voice and it became a little husky as she observed, "You are...stunning!"

Kate was wearing a deep red dress that, at its heart was a simple, sleeveless, off the shoulder silk dress but it was covered by a lace bolero-type jacket with half sleeves and a beautiful red silk bow just under her breasts (and above her bump). The dress came demurely just below Kate's knees and she was wearing red ballet-style pumps. She smiled at Caroline and said, "You're not wearing your glasses but I'll accept the compliment anyway."

Caroline mock-scowled at her girlfriend and retorted, "You are hard work, Ms McKenzie! If it weren't for the fact you're bloody gorgeous and I'm hoping to get lucky with you later, I'd take offence."

Kate smiled broadly at the blonde headmistress and offered her arm. "Much as I'd love to cut straight to the getting lucky phase of this evening, I intend to wine and dine you first, so...shall we?" Caroline took her arm and Kate led her to the car, where she opened the passenger door for her.

Kate went around to the other side of the car, got behind the wheel and looked over at her girlfriend, "Ready for the off?" She couldn't take her eyes off Caroline however and just kept looking her up and down with an expression that showed her appreciation.

"Are you ogling my legs?", asked Caroline with a cheeky smile.

"Caroline, I have been ogling your legs for at least a year!", replied Kate seriously.

"A year?!", said Caroline incredulously.

"God yes, at least that!", said Kate honestly. "You must've known! I've had to stop myself drooling more than once in assembly and if I catch you striding down the corridor it's a _very_ good day." She dramatically leered as she said the last bit.

Caroline blushed very sweetly and said, "I haven't felt remotely fanciable in a long time so you are very good for my ego, darling."

Kate lifted Caroline's hand to her mouth and kissed her palm. "You must've been hanging 'round blind people cos _those_ legs in _those_ heels are a thing of total..._phwoar_!'

Caroline burst out laughing at the language teacher's choice of expression and in delight at the feelings her words were invoking. "You, my love, were worth waiting for!"

Kate responded with a smile, "Well, I'm glad you think that. Right, stop distracting me, I have a beautiful girlfriend to entertain." She started the car and proceeded to drive them to the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later they were ensconced in a small Italian restaurant, where Kate was clearly pretty well known if the way she'd been greeted and then treated was anything to go by. They had been led to a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant and given VIP treatment. Kate persuaded Caroline to allow her to order for her (although it didn't take much to be fair) and the staff proceeded to present some delectable delights for them to eat. She ordered Caroline a full bodied barolo to drink (even though the headmistress resisted, saying it wasn't fair for her to drink if Kate couldn't), insisting that she'd love it, which she did. They talked in between mouthfuls of food and drink. Kate admitted, after being pressed, that she knew the owners as she'd helped several members of the family with their English when they were setting up the business.

After the waiter had brought the main courses and Kate had had a brief conversation with him, Caroline said softly, "I find you speaking Italian very sexy, you know."

Kate grinned and said, "Well, if that's the case, I shall speak it much more often. Or maybe you could just join my GCSE and A Level Italian classes?"

"I may just do that Ms McKenzie. All in the name of research of course", Caroline replied saucily.

For a few minutes the women ate in comfortable silence, then Caroline raised her head and said quietly, "Can I ask you something?" Kate nodded. Caroline continued to look at her girlfriend for a few moments before asking, "Why did you change your mind...about me?"

Kate took a deep breath. "I stopped running I suppose." Caroline said nothing but gave her a quizzical look that had probably been used countless times on wayward pupils so that they would give her more detail. Kate continued, trying very hard to ensure that she used the right words so that her meaning was clear, "When I...broke up with you...I was determined to do the right thing for me...and then when I found out I was pregnant, even more so I suppose because then there was the baby and...she...needed to be more important than anything." Caroline nodded, acknowledging the truth behind Kate's words.

Kate continued, "But...it was very hard to ignore...what I still felt about you...as much as I tried to", she grimaced a little. "I just tried to concentrate on the day to day...the job really. Then I got a bit of morning sickness...which gave me something else to concentrate on, whether I wanted to or not." She smiled wryly. "But you were always there. At school...obviously...but in my head too. Then you came to see me...after Lawrence had stayed the night. You looked...so beautiful...I wanted to kiss you so badly...but I just kept chanting in my head 'say no' because I couldn't trust myself to give in to anything else. I couldn't enter into a conversation with you...I just had to say no...to preserve my sanity I thought...I couldn't go back there again...when you ruled my every waking thought and decision. I felt I just had to concentrate on the baby...and to be there for her." She paused, as if remembering how hard it had been.

Caroline looked at her with her steady, blue gaze, her emotions evident but she said nothing. Kate leaned forward across the table and gently stroked her girlfriend's cheek, smiling softly, and then continued, "And then you came to the hospital. God Caroline, you blew me away when you did that! I never expected that...you just turned up...even though I'd said no...and I'd seen the pain your eyes when I'd done that"...her voice broke a little at this and Caroline reached across and held her hand. Kate swallowed hard and composed herself. "I was terrified that day. I'd convinced myself I was losing the baby...and then there you were, calm...beautiful...reassuring, supportive. You grounded me...I felt calmer. And you were there with me during the scan...with no agenda.' The dark woman sighed. "I tried to ignore that you knew exactly how many weeks pregnant I was...even though you tried to shrug that off...and that you looked almost as relieved as I was when we saw the scan...and that you'd said 'thank you' automatically to the nurse for us...and especially that when I said 'sorry' for automatically grabbing your hand you looked...in pain. I made myself ignore all that but I knew I was lying to myself."

Kate stopped and took a couple of breaths, holding Caroline's hand in hers, caressing it softly. She continued, without any preamble, "At Celia and Alan's wedding you looked so...beautiful, so grown up, so proud of your mum. I looked at you during the ceremony and had to look away...you were stunning. Your speech was so lovely, it was open and honest and so full of love. I decided I had to go pretty early on...I was still telling myself that I needed to protect myself...to keep you out...but you were so...well, I was finding it hard. The whole drive home I thought about you and then I got in the house and it was so quiet. I stood where we'd stood all those months ago...where we'd laughed and then kissed...and then undressed each other... I could still remember how you'd looked, how you'd felt, how your skin smelled. And then I thought about how your face had looked when you'd pulled yourself together before I'd left the party, how when you're upset it always shows in your eyes even though you do that thing where you set your jaw and try to be impassive...I thought about all that and I realised that I was doing what I'd accused you of...I was running away, not owning up to how I felt...not being honest." Kate smiled and kissed Caroline's hand. "So I came back. All the way I told myself, this was it, I was giving you one last chance and if you wouldn't dance with me then I'd know...and that'd be it."

Caroline said softly, "I could see the challenge in your eyes and in the way you held your hand out to me, even without the way your...invitation..was issued." They smiled at each other.

Kate said softly, "I'm so glad you accepted the challenge."

"There was no way on earth I was going to turn you down, Kate. I'd waited for too long...had missed you for too long. I was just worried that you'd run out on me again", Caroline paused and then continued slightly hesitantly, "I told myself that if I got another chance I'd make it right...I'd make it what you deserved."

Before Kate could respond, the waiter returned and, directing his question to the dark, Italian speaker said, "Come era tutto, Katharine?"

Kate smiled, looking at Caroline and answered simply, "Perfetto."


	7. Chapter 7

A tiny update, as a couple of people expressed a little disappointment in the lack of a...denouement in the previous chapter...

The two women sat in the car together, having walked the short distance from the restaurant hand in hand. Caroline reached up and placed her hand behind Kate's head, drawing the dark woman towards her for a kiss. Their lips touched briefly and then came back together gently exploring, softly then tasting sensuously. They drew apart slowly and Caroline whispered, "Thank you...for tonight...it's been wonderful."

"You. Are. Very. Welcome.", Kate said, punctuating each gap with another small kiss on a different area of her girlfriend's mouth.

Caroline smiled at Kate's playfulness. "Thank you for talking to me about...your feelings too. I've never been great at that...but I'm trying to get better so maybe I can learn from my beautiful girlfriend. I'm sorry that I let you down too...and that you...suffered...because of me."

Kate sobered but tried to make the blonde headmistress feel better, "Hey, shhh, it's ok. I just wanted you to understand why I did what I did; I didn't want you to feel bad." She stroked her lover's serious face then smiled cheekily, "Now...didn't someone say something about hoping to get lucky tonight?"

As Kate drove them back, Caroline watched her girlfriend. "I love your hands", she said unexpectedly.

"Really?", said Kate, "I didn't realise they were anything out of the ordinary."

"They are anything but ordinary, Kate", said Caroline. "Your hands are beautiful. Strong, capable, elegant...a true representation of you."

"You are definitely one of the sweetest women I know, Caroline", said Kate. "And don't even _try_ to refute it."

Caroline smiled, "Oooooo, I like it when you're feisty!"

Kate smiled too. "As they say in the movies, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

A few miles later, Caroline asked, "Kate, this isn't the way to my place, are we going to yours for something first?"

Kate smiled cheekily, "I thought it might be...better...for all concerned...if we went back to an unoccupied house. And, don't worry, I told Celia we'd probably stay at mine."

Caroline looked shocked, "You told my _mother_?!"

Kate giggled, "Relax Caroline, I didn't tell her what I intended to do to you, just that we'd probably stay at mine as it was closer."

"Oh. Right." Caroline faltered, then, as if she'd only just heard the first part of Kate's previous sentence, "Uh...what, _do_ you intend to do to me...just out of interest?"

Kate smiled wickedly, as she indicated to turn into her drive, "Sometimes, Caroline, you don't need to know everything in advance...but suffice it to say, I guarantee you'll like it."...

Kate led Caroline into her house and solicitously helped her off with her coat, then took her own off. Caroline went to walk into the living room but Kate snagged her hand pulling her towards the stairs, "I have already waited too long", she said determinedly.

Kate led Caroline into her bedroom and as the blonde headmistress sank a little into the plush carpet, she went to kick off her shoes. Kate stopped her and almost growling, said defiantly, "No. Whatever else comes off, the shoes stay on."

Caroline swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry, "You weren't kidding...earlier...about my legs...were you?"

Kate looked at her beautiful girlfriend very seriously, "Caroline, I may joke about all sorts of things but my feelings about your legs...and your taste in shoes, is very, very serious. Now...", she placed Caroline gently but firmly with her back against the bedroom wall, "All I need you to do right now, is to stay upright...everything else is up to me."

Some time later, Caroline sat, looking a little dazed, on the bedroom floor with her back resting against the wall. She was still wearing her beautiful shoes but very little else, at least not anything that was on properly. Kate lay on the floor with her head in Caroline's lap, looking up at her. She was still fully clothed. Caroline looked down at her in amazement, "You. Are. Magnificent. And also _really, really, really_ good."

Kate smiled up at the very un-headmistressy headmistress, "Well, thank you, Dr Elliott. Can this be used towards my next performance review?" Caroline laughed but didn't respond. Kate continued, "It really was a good idea not to go back to yours but remind me to go and apologise to the neighbours tomorrow."

Caroline blushed, "Oh god. Was I really that loud?"

Kate beamed, "Oh yes!"


	8. Chapter 8

It's been pointed out to me that I've overlooked the fact that the wedding was on Christmas Eve and therefore my timeline re school terms etc is all out of sync. I had actually taken (a lot) of artistic licence and totally ignored the fact it was Christmas because it just didn't fit in with my story. :-) While I'm being honest, I also ignored the fact that Kate and Gillian clearly spoke at the wedding and weren't strangers the next morning as I made out they were. Sorry for any confusion but there may well be further 'fudges' along the way.

Caroline awoke sometime in the middle of the night, knowing automatically that something wasn't quite right. She reached over to Kate's side of the bed but touched only cool, crisp cotton sheets. As she raised her head to look further afield for her pregnant girlfriend she could make out a shadowy figure by the window who looked to be doubled over. Caroline shot to a sitting position, "Kate! Are you ok?!"

Kate turned towards the bed slowly, "Sorry Caroline, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Should I get you to a doctor?" The panic was clear in Caroline's voice.

"Calm down Caroline, I'm fine." Caroline could hear the smile in Kate's voice. "I've just woken up with backache and I was trying to stretch it out. Sometimes I find if I lean my forearms on the windowsill, I can stretch my back enough to relieve the discomfort. It normally works at school anyway...but then I haven't had backache this bad during the night before."

Caroline let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "Ah right. God, you scared me then!" She smiled in relief, continuing, "Well, yet again my girl guiding skills may just come in handy for you, Ms McKenzie."

Kate replied, a little sharply, "Caroline, as much as that's usually a very tempting offer...right now, sex just isn't on my mind."

Caroline responded, a little hurt evidenced in her voice, "I know you think I have a one-track mind, Kate but I wasn't actually offering you an orgasm! Give me a little credit, darling, after all I have been pregnant myself...albeit many moons ago."

"I'm sorry", Kate said, walking toward the bed, "I guess I'm a bit snappy." She sat on the side of the bed gingerly and reached out to touch her girlfriend, gently caressing the side of her face with just her fingertips.

Caroline immediately softened. "Ok, apology accepted, snappy pregnant lady. Now, let me try and help you." She scooted over and sat beside Kate on the bed, putting her arm around her and kissing her temple before dropping her hand to Kate's lower back and starting to rub. "Now, I seem to remember that this was something...probably one of the only things apart from making a bloody awful mess in the kitchen...that John was good at. You know the position you were adopting on the windowsill?" Kate nodded. "Right, get back into bed but kneel down, then slump forward so that your forearms are on the pillow and your bum is in the air." Kate looked at her quizzically and Caroline smiled, "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"Caroline, you're a doctor of Chemistry", Kate said grinning.

"Don't argue with the doctor", replied the blonde headmistress.

Kate, did what she said, positioning herself on her knees on the bed, then leant forward so that her forearms were on the pillow. "God, this must look _very_ attractive", she said sarcastically.

"Actually - and I may in part be hostage to my one-track mind of course - it does, yes", replied Caroline. "Right", she said, positioning herself on her knees behind Kate, "Tell me if this helps." She proceeded to slowly rub her hands up and down the length of Kate's back, mostly concentrating on the lower part, then massaging around in circles across the same area.

For a while there was little sound apart from the breathing of the two women, the soft noise of skin on skin friction and the odd creak of the mattress.

"So...is this helping?", Caroline enquired.

"If I say, stop now and I'll kill you, does that give you your answer?"

Caroline smiled. "Yep, that's clear."

After five minutes or so, Kate said sleepily, "I think you can stop now."

"You sure? I'd hate to think I was putting myself in danger?"

"No, you're safe now".

Caroline stopped her massage and said, "Ok, come and lie down with me, so that I can keep the muscles warm while you go to sleep." She lay on her side facing Kate and the pregnant woman, snuggled back into her comfortably.

All was quiet for a few minutes and then Kate said quietly, "Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"You're wonderful, you know that", Kate said softly.

"Mmmmm...go to sleep now".

"Ok. One more thing though?"

"Yes?"

"In order that you have full disclosure...if I hadn't been concentrating on you making my back feel better...that was also _very_ sexy."

Caroline chuckled softly. "Right. Duly noted."

There was another long pause and then Kate quietly and tentatively asked, "Caroline...have you ever...used...worn...a...ummm..." Her question tailed off without being completed.

Caroline gasped softly, "You...are a temptress, Ms McKenzie." She chuckled, then leaned even closer into Kate and whispered in her ear, "No, I haven't...but yes I would."

...

The next morning, after the two women had breakfasted, Kate drove them back to Caroline's house. They walked in together and found Celia sitting in the kitchen reading the Daily Mail and drinking a cup of tea. Caroline put her hands on Celia's shoulders from behind, bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning mum, everything ok?"

"Oh hello love. Yes, everything's fine." She turned to smile at them both and asked, "Did you have a nice evening?"

"We did, thanks", said Kate, smiling.

"Did Lawrence get to rugby ok this morning?", asked Caroline.

"Yes, Alan took him on his way to meet up with Harry."

"Great, thanks."

Caroline turned to Kate, "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes please."

"Are you ok on a stool or is a chair better for your back?", asked Caroline, the love and care for her girlfriend evident in her eyes.

"Oooooo, have you got a bad back Kate?", asked Celia. "I had terrible backache when I was having Caroline, I think she was getting at me even then." She smiled at her daughter and Caroline stuck her tongue out.

"It's a bit achy from time to time", Kate said, "But I've found Caroline has healing hands."

"Has she now?", queried Celia archly.

Caroline stuck her tongue out again but this time directed at Kate, over Celia's head. Kate smiled broadly at her girlfriend and the blonde headmistress turned to make the tea.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Kate", said Celia. Kate looked expectantly at her. "Who's the baby's father?"

"Mum!", exclaimed Caroline. Celia just looked at her innocently. "I don't think that's any of your business, do you?", Caroline commented.

"It is if you're going to help bring the baby up", said Celia defiantly.

"It's ok Caroline", interjected Kate, and then, to Celia, "The father is a donor, Celia, so won't be part of the picture."

"A donor", said Celia thoughtfully, "How does that work then; is it all done in test tubes or what? Do you know anything about him?"

"Right mum", said Caroline decisively, "I think that'll do for now."

At that moment, Alan came in and Caroline couldn't have been happier to see him. "Alan, lovely to see you!", she enthused.

"Hello love. Kate", Alan said tentatively, unsure what the effusive welcome was for.

"Right mum, you'll be wanting to get off now I expect."

"Will I?", said Celia, knowing when she was being gotten rid of but determined not to make it easy for her daughter.

"Yes", said Caroline decisively, "I expect Alan wants to take you out for an early lunch, don't you Alan?"

"Errrr...well...if that's what's she'd like", said Alan clearly confused.

"Oh come on love, my _lovely_ daughter is trying to get rid of me it seems." Celia took Alan's arm and walked with him toward the door.

"Thanks mum!", called Caroline after her. "Have a nice lunch." She turned back to her girlfriend with a triumphant smile on her face, just as Kate's phone started ringing.

Kate took the phone out of her bag, looked at the display and then looked shocked at Caroline, "It's Greg!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, here's the next instalment. For some reason I had a few problems writing this one so I hope you think it 'works'. Thanks very much for the continued feedback.

...

Caroline looked at Kate, shock and dismay evident in her eyes. Kate stared back, seemingly wanting Caroline to say something. The blonde headmistress said nothing.

Kate looked away and swiped her phone with her index finger to answer the call. "Greg. Hi", she said cheerily. Caroline turned away and looked at the AGA. She rubbed at a non existent spot on one of the hot plate covers and swallowed, recognising that she might cry.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you? Uh huh. Right." Kate looked at Caroline's back, trying to work out what she was thinking. "Ummm...I'm not sure Greg...the thing is...Caroline and I...we're back together. Yes. Well I'll have to ask her. No, that's not an option at this stage..."

Caroline wanted to grab the phone out of Kate's hand and throw it across the room. She wanted to scream and cry. Instead she took her mug of tea and walked out of the kitchen into the living room where she perched on the edge of the sofa staring into space. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there but she was still there when Kate came to find her.

"Caroline, are you ok?"

"I have no idea", Caroline answered numbly, not trusting herself to look at her girlfriend.

Kate sat next to the blonde headmistress on the sofa. She had no idea what Caroline was thinking or feeling and was wary of her reaction all of a sudden. "Do you want me to tell you about my conversation with Greg?", she asked tentatively, looking at the side of Caroline's face, willing her to turn around.

"I don't know", Caroline replied in a monotone.

"Caroline...", Kate put her hand on the blonde woman's thigh. "Talk to me. Please."

"I don't know what to say."

Kate took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm just going to tell you what he said. He said he'd been thinking about me and the baby, that he wanted to meet up...to see me...and to talk about...the future. I told him that you and I were together and that I'd have to talk to you first. He said that if you wouldn't come with me then could I just meet with him on my own. I told him no."

Caroline let out a shuddering breath and said, "No. You said, 'that's not an option at this stage', you didn't say no."

"Yes I did. But I didn't mean it might be an option at another stage! I meant it's not an option because you and I are together and I wouldn't do anything without your involvement." Kate looked distraught that Caroline could've misunderstood something so fundamental and she clutched at her girlfriend's leg as she tried to explain.

Caroline stood up all of a sudden and walked towards the window. She looked out at the garden. "You slept with him without my involvement", she said blankly.

Kate gasped. "Caroline! That's not fair! We'd broken up at that point...and I'd already told you that was what was going to happen...so that I could get pregnant."

Caroline turned to face her slowly. "Yes, you _told_ me that was what was going to happen." She started to cry, tears seeping from blue eyes full of pain. "You slept with him...because _he_ could give you what I couldn't." You _slept with him_ Kate!….and I _hate_ it that you did." She took another shuddering breath and started to sob openly.

Kate leapt up from the sofa (well, as quickly as a pregnant lady can leap) and took Caroline into her arms, feeling very relieved that the headmistress let her. For a while she said nothing, just letting Caroline sob into her shoulder as she held her and stroked her back soothingly. Eventually, as Caroline's sobs faded, she drew back a little to look into her girlfriend's tear-stained face and said gently, "I thought you were ok with me…with the baby?"

Caroline gazed at Kate sadly, "Of course I'm ok with you…and the baby….how could I not be, she's a part of you?...but I hate that you had to sleep with him to get her….I hate that you slept with him Kate!" At this she started crying again and Kate pulled her close once more.

After a few minutes, Kate led Caroline back to the sofa. She pulled the older woman to her and they sat for a while, Caroline's head on Kate's shoulder, with just the odd post-sob shudder breaking the silence. Finally Caroline said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Kate responded softly, pulling away a little so that she could look Caroline in the eye, "There's no need to apologise for telling me how you feel. I'd rather know than have to guess."

There was a pause and then Caroline said, "I think it's just surprised me how strongly I feel about it. I don't have the same kind of feeling about what John did with Judith at all….and I think it's made me feel….out of control…emotionally…y'know? I'm not used to it I suppose." Kate sensed that Caroline needed to keep talking so she didn't fill the pause that followed before the headmistress continued, "I mean…when I found out that John had been…shagging Judith…I felt…let down and betrayed but not this kind of…pain. Knowing that…Greg has…...with you…" she looked as if she had a bad taste in her mouth, "…it hurts…physically…I feel angry and upset, yes, but more than that…I feel like something has ripped into me, leaving me with a gaping wound…and it just…it really hurts." She paused again, then said simply, "I realise that I'm not…very…emotionally…evolved – is that the word? – but I am trying to get better…at this…for you….for us."

Kate caressed her lover's, still puffy from crying, face and asked gently, "Do you think we are able to move forward from this?…because I can't…change anything that's happened...even though I am so sorry you're hurting."

Caroline seemed to shake herself mentally and became almost the professional, in-charge headmistress, "Of course we can. Because we have to…because I don't want it to affect our relationship."

"It won't….not if we don't let it", Kate said earnestly, "…but you have to let it go Caroline. You have to believe me that it was merely a process….like a chemical reaction to make a compound – is that right? – you need to accept that…what happened with Greg has no bearing on us…it bears no relation to what we have."

Caroline nodded gravely, "Ok, I'll try. I can't guarantee I won't behave like a petulant teenager again…but I'll try, I promise."

Kate smiled, "You weren't petulant, you were just hurt, sweetheart." She cupped Caroline's face and planted a gentle kiss on her mouth. There was a long pause then Kate said, "I need to ask your advice."

Caroline nodded, "Of course."

"What am I going to do about Greg?"

Caroline looked confused, then realisation dawned and she said, "Oh my god, he wants to talk to you about the baby!" Kate nodded solemnly and Caroline asked, business-like now, "What did you say to him, how did you leave it?"

"I just said that I couldn't agree to anything without talking to you...but that I didn't understand why he needed to see me anyway and why couldn't he just tell me there and then. He said he'd rather talk about it face to face." Kate grimaced.

"Do you want _me_ to call him?", asked Caroline grimly.

"No. But I would like you to meet him with me, would you mind?"

"I'd rather I was with you than you went on your own."

"Thank you", Kate said simply.

"No need", said Caroline, leaning forward and giving Kate a quick kiss.

"There's every need, Caroline, I know how you feel about him and yet you'll still come and support me, that's something of real value." She paused and then continued, "His call has really unnerved me...and I thought I knew him."

Caroline wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her in for a hug to offer support and comfort; no words were necessary. Kate allowed herself to be enveloped and buried her face in Caroline's neck, breathing in the unique perfume that she knew so well. After a few moments she started to laugh. Caroline pulled away, looking at her girlfriend quizzically, "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the first time I properly smelled your skin, your perfume."

"And that's funny, why?"

"Do you remember the day you came back to work after your mum had been missing and you asked me to come to your office", Kate asked.

"Of course I do."

"Well, it was then I remember smelling your perfume...your skin for the first time. You'd pounced on me...fabulously...and we'd kissed, then you'd pulled away and told me you'd told John about us...(I thought I was dreaming!)...then you stared at me and told me I was pretty..."

"I actually said _very_ pretty", Caroline corrected.

Kate smiled, acknowledging the truth. "Then you leaned forward and whispered in my ear what you wanted to do..." Her smile got wider as she remembered and Caroline mirrored it back to her. "And in that one moment, I was so turned on I could've self-ignited. All my senses were so heightened. My lips were still tingling from our kiss, you'd just seared me with the intensity of your gaze, I could feel the whisper of your breath on my neck, your words in my ear and I could smell your skin. At that point you could've told me to strip and roam the corridors naked for the rest of the day and I would've."

"Damn, I wish you'd told me", Caroline smiled cheekily.

Kate smiled back, liking that her girlfriend felt able to joke now. "I was turned on so much, Caroline...you have no idea."

"Oh I think I do", responded Caroline, raising her eyebrows and smiling suggestively. I was certainly no lower than 'simmer' myself for the rest of the day!" The two women giggled together like teenagers and then Kate leaned in for a kiss. They touched lips gently then pulled back slightly, Caroline cupped Kate's face and, almost reverently kissed her again, slowly, thoroughly, lips and tongues touching, tasting...

"Hi ma! I...oh god, do you have to?!" Lawrence burst in on them, looking disgusted when he saw what they were doing.  
Caroline and Kate drew apart but stayed sitting close together and the headmistress held Kate's hand in her lap. Caroline smiled at her son and said decisively, "Yep. Yes we do." Then, "How was rugby?" Lawrence started to tell her all about rucks, mauls, scrums, passes and a lot of other stuff she didn't understand but she nodded, she hoped in all the right places. Then, without drawing breath he told her he was going to meet Ross to help him spend his birthday money and was that ok. Caroline affirmed it was and in a whirlwind of teenage boy, Lawrence left.

The two women smiled at each other in mutual recognition of the unique weirdness of teenage boys and then Caroline said quietly but determinedly, "Set up the meeting with Greg, we'll sort it out. It'll be fine Kate, don't worry. This is your baby, he knew the deal."

Kate raised Caroline's hand to her lips and kissed it before placing the blonde woman's hand on her bump. "It's _our_ baby. Mine and yours."


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline and Kate lay snuggled up on the sofa later that afternoon listening to music. Lawrence had telephoned and asked to stay at his friend's house so the women had the house to themselves. Caroline leaned over and kissed Kate's head, "I meant to tell you...there's a viewing booked on Monday."

"For the house?"

"No, my shoe collection", Caroline said dryly.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Any more of that and you'll be in detention."

Caroline smiled, "Did I ever tell you you're my favourite teacher?"

"Sycophant." Kate smiled. "So does the estate agent think it's promising?"

"So he says. But I've never yet met an estate agent who isn't full of bullshit. And this one is only about 12", Caroline sighed.

"Well, there are times when you just have to rely on other people, Caroline", said Kate, stroking her girlfriend's arm comfortingly. She paused, then said cheekily, "Even if they do look like they're 12 and they lie like a cheap rug."Caroline smiled and opened her mouth like she was about to speak but then closed it again. Kate noticed her girlfriend's hesitation and said softly, "What? Caroline seemed uncharacteristically nervous and Kate reached put a reassuring hand on her leg, "Just say it, Caroline, it's fine."

Caroline took a breath, then said quietly, "I haven't even looked for anywhere else to live yet. I told myself it was because there was no point in looking until I knew this place was going to sell...but...then I wasn't being truthful. To start with I didn't want to sell this house...you know that don't you?...but then...after I lost you...I really didn't care any more because I think I realised it was just a house. And now...well...now...all I can think about is living with you...and the baby...and the boys." She paused, then said hesitantly, "If that's what you want of course. I don't want you to feel rushed though... I can wait...if you want to leave it until...you're sure of me."

Kate's eyes filled with tears and she leaned forward to kiss Caroline tenderly. Caroline misinterpreted her action and quickly said, "It's ok, I understand if it's too soon...maybe in time you'll feel ready..."

Kate interrupted her, putting her fingers gently on Caroline's lips, "Caroline shhh! Of course I...we...want to live with you...and the boys. That's not at issue. My only concern now is that I won't be able to sell my house and we find somewhere before the baby is born...we don't have that long after all. We might just have to wait until afterwards."

Caroline smiled broadly, "Really? You will? You would?"

"Of course. Forever, in theory, remember?" Kate smiled and leaned in to kiss the blonde headmistress but just as their lips were about to touch, Caroline placed her hands on Kate's shoulders and pushed her away. Kate looked at her a little shocked and it seemed to be reflected in the older woman's face as Caroline suddenly leapt to her feet and almost ran from the room. "Caroline? Are you ok?" There was no reply, just the slamming of the downstairs cloakroom door.

Kate waited for Caroline to reappear but when it'd had been about 10 minutes she got worried and went to look for for her. She knocked gently on the loo door, "Caroline. Are you ok? Can I get you anything?... Caroline?" There was no noise at all and then a horrible, painful retching sound. "Oh Caroline, sweetheart", Kate emoted quietly, not wanting her girlfriend to feel worse than she clearly already did. She sat in a chair nearby and waited, not wanting to intrude but starting to get worried. Eventually, there was evidence of movement behind the door and Caroline emerged from the toilet looking pretty green and very shaky. "Oh Caroline, you poor thing. How're you feeling now?"

Caroline grimaced and croaked, "Not good I'm afraid. You should probably stay away from me Kate, I don't want you to catch anything."

Kate ignored her girlfriend, going to her and putting her arm around her poorly girlfriend's waist. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Kate, really...stay away, you need to be careful."

"Caroline, don't be silly, I'm not leaving you like this and if it is a bug then I've probably already got it anyway. It's actually more likely to be that prawn sandwich you had at lunchtime."

Caroline looked at her in realisation. "Oh, you could be right. And you had chicken didn't you, so you'd be ok?"

Kate nodded, "C'mon sweetheart, bed for you." She helped the blonde woman upstairs and was starting to assist her to undress when Caroline became nauseous again and had to make a dash for the en suite. She waited outside for a while but got so worried that she finally crept into the bathroom where she found her girlfriend crouched on the floor by the toilet. She knelt down, gently brushing Caroline's hair off her face, "Oh darling." For a second. Caroline looked appalled that her girlfriend was seeing her in this sickly state but then nausea overtook her again. Kate held Caroline's hair back off her face while she vomited and then got up and put cold water on a flannel, which she used to tenderly wash her girlfriend's face. By the time she rinsed the flannel, Caroline was being sick again, so Kate held her hair back and put the cool cloth on the back of her neck to help soothe her.

This pattern was repeated for quite some time and it was clear that Caroline had long since emptied her stomach but the urge to vomit hadn't stopped. Kate was getting worried as Caroline was clearly very weak but couldn't move away from the toilet. She was shaking and sweating, despite Kate having tried to ensure her fever was cooled over the past hour. Kate eventually said, "Caroline, what's your GP practice? I think I'm going to phone 'cos you shouldn't still be ill after all this time."

Caroline didn't have the energy to argue, she croaked out the name of her GP practice but then tried to continue by saying she didn't need a doctor. Kate smiled ruefully, gently stroking her girlfriend's forehead, "Well let's see shall we. Ok, are you going to be alright if I leave you for five minutes?" Caroline nodded, too weak to do anything else.

Kate found the number and telephoned the surgery. When she was forwarded to the out of hours service, she explained who she was calling on behalf of, what Caroline's symptoms were and how long they'd been occurring. She was reassured that a doctor would come out.

She returned to the bathroom where Caroline was still sitting on the floor shaking from the effort of constantly retching. She sat on the floor with her with her and put her arm around her. Caroline slumped into her, barely able to support herself. "It's ok Caroline, the duty doctor is coming out." Caroline acknowledged her statement with a slight nod of her head. Kate hugged her with one arm, supporting her a little until the next wave of nausea hit and Caroline had to turn to the toilet again.

Luckily the doctor only took about 20 minutes to come. Kate answered the door to her and took her upstairs to where Caroline was still sitting on the bathroom floor. She introduced herself and crouched down to take the blonde woman's temperature and blood pressure. "How long have you been vomiting?", she asked.

Caroline looked uncharacteristically confused, "Ummm...", she looked to Kate for help.

Kate said, "It's been about three hours non-stop."

"Right. And you say you think it might've been a prawn sandwich you had for lunch?" Caroline nodded ruefully. The doctor looked at Kate, "You didn't have the same, did you?"

Kate shook her head. "No. I had chicken."

"Good. We wouldn't want you to get this.'

"Right", the doctor was brisk and decisive. "I'm going to give you a jab to stop you vomiting and then you need to get rehydrated and rest up for a couple of days." Within a matter of minutes the injection had been administered and between the two of them Caroline was transported to bed. "That should do the trick quite quickly but keep an eye on her", the doctor said to Kate, "and get her rehydrated. If, for some reason, she doesn't improve within the next hour or so, you'll need to get her to hospital."

Kate thanked her and showed her out, then returned upstairs with a bowl and a glass of water. Caroline was lying in bed looking very pale but opened her eyes when Kate approached the bed and said, "Thank you", weakly.

Kate put her hand on Caroline's forehead. "Hmmmm you're still a bit warm. Ok, here's some water...try to keep sipping it if you can...and here's a bowl...just in case." Then she suddenly thought of something and said, "Actually, have you got any of those rehydration sachets...if not I can get some?"

Caroline said, "Ummm...there might be some in the bathroom cabinet...I think I had some for the boys, the last time they had stomach bugs."

Kate went and rummaged around and found them and proceeded to make up a sachet with water, taking it back into Caroline. "Here you are, you need to drink all this." Caroline grimaced. Kate smiled, "Don't be a big baby, it's blackcurrant, it smells quite nice." Caroline acquiesced, taking the glass from her and sipping gently. "See, it's not that bad, is it?", Kate asked. Caroline pulled herself more into a sitting position and proceeded to drink the rest but halfway through the hand holding the glass started to shake. Kate immediately noticed and took the glass from her. Caroline didn't say anything but looked a little embarrassed. "Don't worry, it's just because you're weak and your blood sugar's low." Then, after a pause, "Ok, ready to try again?" Caroline nodded, took the glass and managed to finish it.

Kate took the empty glass from her and put her hand on Caroline's forehead again. "Less clammy, that's good. Right, you should probably get some sleep."

Caroline smiled weakly at her beautiful girlfriend, "Thank you darling. I think you can add nursing to your list of many attributes."

Kate bent and kissed Caroline's head. "Go to sleep, I'll come and check on you in a bit." Before she had even left the room, Caroline had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Kate went back downstairs, got herself a cup of tea and picked up the phone. "Hello Celia, it's Kate. I'm next door and I just thought I'd let you know that Caroline's a bit poorly. No, no, it's nothing serious...I think she's got food poisoning from a prawn sandwich she had for lunch...anyway, she's been pretty sick this afternoon and I got the doctor out who gave her a jab but she's seeming better now, she's certainly stopped being sick, and she's sleeping. Yes, yes I will of course. Ok then, yeah, bye."

Kate made herself something to eat, then went back upstairs to check on the patient. Caroline was still asleep and the bowl beside the bed was empty, which Kate was very pleased to see. She stood and watched the blonde headmistress sleep for a while. Caroline looked younger in sleep, peaceful and relaxed. Kate gazed at her and her heart contracted. _How could she have denied her feelings for so long when she knew in her heart she'd been in love with this woman for ages?_ She went back downstairs and read for a while before deciding to turn in for the night.

Kate thought it'd probably be better if she didn't sleep with Caroline as she didn't want to disturb her. Not wanting to use the guest room as she knew that's where John had been sleeping (she assumed he must be with Judith as they hadn't seen him today), she decided she'd use William's room. She stopped by Caroline's room first just to check that she was still ok but when she crept through the door she discovered the bed was empty. Immediately panicking, she crossed the room to the en suite worried about what she might find but when she peeped around the open door she saw Caroline perched on the edge of the bath brushing her teeth. "Hi."

Caroline rinsed and spat so she could say, "Hi. I wasn't sure if you were still here."

"I wasn't about to leave you while you were ill, Caroline. How're you feeling now? Why're you up?"

"I had to brush my teeth, my mouth felt...manky." She smiled weakly. "I feel like one of Gillian's sheep has kicked me in the stomach and I'm still a bit shaky but I'm so glad I've stopped being sick."

Kate smiled, concern still showing in her eyes. "Let me help you back to bed." She took Caroline's arm and as the blonde rose, she slipped her arm around her waist and continued, "I'm going to kip down in William's room to give you a restful night but call me if you need me."

Caroline stopped in her tracks, looking at Kate in dismay, "No! I want you with me, Kate. Please, darling."

Kate tried to protest, "Caroline, you know how often I'm having to get up during the night now, I'll disturb your sleep."

Caroline pouted, "I'll have a worse night if you're not with me."

Kate smiled. "Ok, stop with the puppy dog eyes, Elliott, you win." They walked to the bed together.

Caroline grinned and said cheekily, "I like winning. But no-one's ever accused me of having puppy dog eyes before."

Kate looked at her girlfriend seriously as they arrived at the bed, "You have beautiful eyes...very expressive...very sexy."

Caroline blushed, "Thank you."

Kate shrugged, "I just tell it how it is."

Ten minutes later the women were both in bed, snuggled up. Caroline yawned, "Sorry, I still feel so tired, even though I know I've slept the evening away."

"No need to apologise, you need your rest, you heard what the doctor said." Kate turned towards Caroline so that they were lying face to face and she stroked the blonde woman's face then kissed her mouth softly. They pulled apart a little and then came together for another kiss. In the midst of the kiss both women felt a small thump in their respective midriffs. They stopped kissing and looked down. Kate asked, "Did you feel that?"

Caroline laughed, "Yep. It seems your daughter wants to make her presence known." She reached down and stroked Kate's bump and, on cue, the baby kicked again. "Feisty, like her mum", she chuckled.

They lay in quiet contemplation for a while, then Caroline sniggered. Kate said, "What?"

Caroline smiled at her and said, "I was just thinking how things have changed a little." At Kate's querying glance, she continued, "I love feeling the baby kick under my hand...it's so beautiful to feel her move but very different to how I first enjoyed feeling your stomach muscles flutter under my touch." She grinned wickedly. "I was remembering the first time I touched your stomach...in my office, do you remember, the day I came back to work after mum and Alan had been missing?"

Kate smiled, "As I remember it, you pulled my shirt out and touched my breast."

"Yes, but I went via your tummy...and I remember feeling your muscles flutter under my fingertips."

"You always have driven me mad."

"In many ways, I'm sure", said Caroline dryly.

Kate kissed Caroline, "Go to sleep now. I love you."

"Love you too."

The next day was Sunday and Kate insisted that Caroline stay in bed all day. She still didn't want to eat anything but she obeyed instructions and drank as much as she could. Celia came by to see her daughter but didn't stay too long and she seemed to approve of the level of care Kate was providing. The rest of the day passed quietly.

It was soon Monday morning and Kate had to almost frogmarch Caroline back to bed when she found her starting to get ready for work. "You are _not_ going to work today, Caroline! The doctor told you to rest for a couple of days, you are still weak and you need at least today to get properly better before you go back! I will ring the estate agents and cancel today's viewing, there shouldn't be any problem in them rearranging it."

Caroline raised her eyes at Kate's vehemence but realised she'd do better to just obey her girlfriend's orders. And actually - she privately acknowledged - she found Kate's strictness really quite sexy...

When Kate got back to Caroline's house after school, she picked up the post from the mat and put it on the hall table as she took off her coat. Caroline called to her from the sitting room, so Kate went through, post in hand.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She bent and kissed the blonde headmistress hello.

"Hello, beautiful", Caroline replied. "I'm feeling a lot better thanks. And before you ask, no, I haven't done anything today, I've lounged around like a teenager."

"Good", replied Kate. "What level did you get to on Mario Kart?"

Caroline smiled, "I didn't quite go to those levels to inhabit the role."

"Oh, I picked your post up from the mat, here."

Caroline shuffled the envelopes to see if there was anything that seemed interesting and finding one that looked like it might be she pulled it out and opened it. Her face lit up as she read the contents and she looked at Kate, almost beaming. Kate looked at her girlfriend enquiringly and Caroline said, "Well it looks like I've purged a few small prawns as well as a bloody big one in the past few days - my decree nisi is through!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kate smiled down at Caroline, "Well", she said somewhat suggestively, "looks like you might be..._available_ then."

Caroline reached for Kate's hand, pulling her down to sit beside her. "Nope."

Kate started to backtrack, "Oh of course...there's the absolute to come yet and..."

Caroline silenced her with a sweet but searing kiss, then said, "No. I'm already _taken_ by this wonderful, beautiful, feisty, clever, very sexy...did I mention beautiful...modern languages and music teacher."

Kate smiled, blushing sweetly, "Oh. Right. Well that's good then, I thought for a minute I might have to fight for your affection."

"Absolutely no fighting required." Caroline put her hands on Kate's hips as she pulled her close for another kiss., then let her hands wander up the side of her body where they lingered on the side of the dark woman's breasts."

After a minute or so Kate pulled reluctantly away. "Lawrence is only next door so you're going to have to stop that now", she said mock sternly.

Caroline pouted, "Next door, as in at mum and Alan's?"

"Yes. She called him in as soon as he got out the car. Something about helping Alan with a shelf...she said it wouldn't take five minutes." Kate ran her thumb over Caroline's bottom lip, then leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You are looking so much better now...I was worried about you."

"No need, I'm from hardy stock." Caroline's eyes twinkled.

"Hmmmm...if you say so", Kate said, looking seriously at the blonde headmistress. "Right, what can I tempt you with to eat?" Caroline smiled wickedly and raised one eyebrow. Kate burst out laughing, "Oh you're _definitely_ feeling better aren't you?!"

Later, the two women were cleaning up after dinner, Lawrence having escaped to his room to do his homework, when Kate suddenly said, "Oh I forgot to tell you! I phoned Greg today. I've arranged for us to meet him on Friday evening, is that ok with you?"

Caroline stopped wiping the surfaces down and turned to face Kate. "Of course", she said steadfastly, "How're you feeling about it? How did the conversation go?"

Kate grimaced slightly, "It was ok...a very quick conversation really, I just wanted to get it over with. He was being a bit of an arse about when and where...I think because...", she tailed off.

"Because of what?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Because I insisted that you were going to be there I think", Kate admitted. "He didn't seem too keen on that...but I told him that was the only way it'd happen."

Caroline took the couple of steps to where Kate was standing and slipped her arms around her waist. She kissed the younger woman's lips and said, "It'll be ok Kate, we'll make sure of it." Kate looked sadly at her and dropped her head to Caroline's shoulder, putting her arms around her girlfriend. Caroline held her, stroking her hair and her back, giving her comfort and, she hoped, strength.

Eventually Kate drew back a little and looked into Caroline's eyes, "Thank you."

Caroline looked at her tenderly, "There's no need. I'm here for you...and the baby." She paused, trying to find something to change the mood a little, "Have you thought of any names yet, we can't keep calling her 'the baby' forever?"

Kate smiled, knowing what Caroline was trying to do but loving her for doing it nonetheless, "The problem is I have too many that I like."

"Well I only have one request."

"What's that."

"Please don't call her Judith."

Kate smiled, "Oh too bad, I like the name...it's just so..." Caroline stopped her continuing by claiming her lips in a kiss, that was at once bruising and yet still tender.

Friday evening saw them in town, walking to the pub where Kate had arranged to meet Greg. Kate started to walk faster and gabble, "I think it's down here somewhere...trust him to pick somewhere so out of the way no one can find it...we're probably gonna be late now..."

Caroline caught Kate's hand and tugged her to a halt, "Kate, stop." She looked in her girlfriend's eyes, serious blue gazing into scared brown. "Just breathe. I'm with you, now just try to calm down a bit. I will do my best to ensure he doesn't hurt you."

Kate nodded, "I know...and I trust you...but I'm scared of the things you can't control. This is his baby after all I suppose." She put her hand protectively on her pregnant belly.

"No Kate, she's yours...ours. He knew the deal. And I intend to remind him of that."

Kate nodded, "Ok." She took a deep breath and then turned to carry on walking. Caroline snagged her hand and fell into step beside her. Kate looked at their joined hands and smiled at Caroline, recognising that her girlfriend may have a way to go but she'd actually come a very long way already...

They found the pub in the next few minutes and walked in, still hand in hand. It was a nice old pub, very atmospheric, with a welcoming feel but neither of them really felt at ease. They both saw Greg at the same time, sitting at a table in a quiet corner with a glass of red wine and they walked over side by side. Caroline squeezed Kate's hand to try to give some comfort.

Greg got up as they approached, "Kate, hi! You look great!" He went to hug Kate but she took a step back and without thinking Caroline took half a step in front of her. Greg froze uncomfortably, his arms fell awkwardly by his side and sat back down. "Uh...Claire, hello."

"It's Caroline", the headmistress said coldly.

"Right..yes...sorry."

Caroline ushered Kate to the chair that was marginally further away from Greg and then sat down herself. Greg said, "Can I get you both a drink?"

Kate replied, "We're not staying, Greg." Caroline took Kate's hand again and held it in her own. Kate continued, "Can you just cut to the chase, we're not here to socialise." Caroline could feel Kate's hand shaking but her voice was steady.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the baby...about our...arrangement."

"I gathered that", said Kate icily.

Greg took a deep breath, "The thing is...I've been thinking about...things...and you see...I like my life as it is now...I was never really suited to being married, even though I did love Rachel...but now...well...I'm my own man...I see who I want, I do what I want..."

Kate felt like she couldn't breathe. All she was concentrating on, apart from what Greg was saying, was the feel of Caroline's hand on hers, the feel of their fingers entwined. She felt like it was only that, her connection with Caroline, that was keeping her sane.

Caroline suddenly interrupted Greg, speaking quietly, precisely, "So is what you're saying that you don't want Kate...us...to change our mind in the future about your potential...ongoing...involvement?"

Greg nodded dumbly, looking sheepish, like the recalcitrant teenager he clearly was in his head.

Caroline squeezed Kate's hand. "Right. If we get something drawn up by our solicitor..absolving you of all...responsibility and rights, you'll be happy to sign that, will you?

Kate took a breath.

Greg quietly croaked, "Yes...that'd be fine."

Caroline said briskly, "Right. Fine. We'll get something drawn up and be in touch." She got up and Kate followed suit, they turned away together and walked out of the pub and down the street hand in hand but in silence.

They got to the end of the road and turned the corner before Caroline stopped and slumped a little against the wall. "Jesus Christ, I need a drink!"

Kate smiled widely at her. "You were bloody magnificent back there. I will buy you whatever drink you want." Then, more quietly, "I love you so much, Caroline."

Caroline returned Kate's smile, "You are on. And I love you too. Now, take me to a pub."

Ten minutes later they were ensconced in a different pub, not one that Caroline remembered visiting before but it was bright and seemed friendly. Kate had, to her word, bought Caroline a large glass of Merlot as requested and then joined her girlfriend at a table with a fruit juice for herself.

Caroline gestured to their drinks, "Sorry you can't join me...and I'm not being very supportive."

Kate smiled, her relief evident. "I don't care. You've just been the most wonderful kind of supportive there is." Caroline blushed a little. "I mean it Caroline, you were wonderful."

"I was happy to be able to help."

Kate paused and then asked, "Do you know a solicitor who can draw up that kind of...contract?"

"Yes, I think so. The solicitors that John used to check out his book contract seemed pretty good. We can try them anyway...unless you have an alternative firm?"

"No, I haven't, that sounds like a good idea. Or I could phone around a few local firms and ask them?"

"Whatever you're happy with."

Kate smiled, feeling pretty elated all around, "I take it that wasn't a '_whatever_'?" She made a 'W' sign with her hands.

Caroline returned her beautiful girlfriend's smile, 'Nope. That was a genuine whatever."

The two sat in the pub for a while, just happy to be in each other's company. Kate excused herself to go to the loo after a while and Caroline sat quietly waiting for her, just enjoying the friendly atmosphere and her (second) glass of wine. A young woman approached the table, smiling confidently and, bending down, asked Caroline, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Caroline was a little surprised as she hadn't seen the young woman approach and couldn't understand why she was offering her a drink but maybe thought she might be staff and therefore trying to maximise profits, replied, "Oh. No, thank you, I'm fine with this one."

The woman, who was a very pretty brunette but couldn't have been more than 28, smiled and said, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you have very beautiful eyes."

Caroline suddenly realised she was being chatted up and became quite tongue-tied. "Oh...uh...thank you...but...I...uh..."

At this Kate reappeared and took in the situation immediately from the body language of the young woman and Caroline's reaction. She smiled broadly and the young woman said, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were here with your wife! Have a nice evening both." She turned away and then turned back to Caroline, winked and said, "Yep, beautiful eyes."

Caroline blushed furiously and looked at Kate with no idea what to say. Kate laughed out loud at her girlfriend's seeming predicament and said to her teasingly, "She's right, you do have beautiful eyes but I guess I'm going to have to be careful not to leave you alone for too long in the future if young women are going to hit on you from all angles."

Caroline stuttered, "Is this a...gay...pub then?"

"Well if it's not Caroline, you may have just made it one." Kate winked at her girlfriend and Caroline poked out her tongue in response and laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the continued feedback. Just a short update, that I actually finished on the train to work this morning. Next time you're on public transport, look around you and see who's tapping away on a keyboard, tablet or phone...then think about what they _might_ be writing...

...

It wasn't until they got outside the pub, Caroline realised that the wine she'd drunk had gone straight to her head. Kate had actually realised about five minutes before she suggested they leave but hadn't said anything as she thought her girlfriend's relaxed and slightly merry state was very cute.

I think that wine may have gone to my head", said Caroline trying to act normally but feeling quite light-headed and more than a little 'buzzed'.

"Yes, I was thinking it had", replied Kate dryly.

"You'd better drive home", said Caroline seemingly sensibly.

"Caroline, _I_ drove us here!", said Kate, amused.

"Oh yeah!", Caroline smiled, a loopy but very cute smile

"C'mon then Supergirl, let's get you home." Kate smiled and took Caroline's arm...

In the car, Kate turned to Caroline. "You got your seatbelt on?"

Caroline beamed at Kate, "Yep."

Kate couldn't help smiling back at the blonde headmistress, she couldn't remember seeing her tipsy before and she really was very cute. "Are you ok Caroline?", Kate asked. "You're not feeling sick or anything?"

Caroline looked at her in horror, "I'm perfectly fine", she said haughtily.

Kate laughed, "Ok, ok, I was just checking." She patted Caroline's knee, started the car and proceeded to drive them home.

Kate had only driven about half a mile when she felt Caroline's hand slide up her thigh. She stopped at the traffic lights and looked across at her girlfriend, "I thought you were asleep. I guess not."

Caroline smiled wickedly, "How could I sleep when my beautiful girlfriend is next to me?" She stroked Kate's thigh, moving dangerously higher with each sweep of her hand.

"Caroline!", exclaimed Kate.

"What?", said Caroline, flashing an innocent blue eyed look at the dark skinned woman in the driver's seat.

"You need to rein yourself in Casanova...at least until we get home." Kate tried to sound stern but failed miserably as she couldn't be angry with Caroline. She put the car in gear again and drove on.

She'd only driven about another five hundred yards or so when a hand snaked its way to the back of her neck, caressing the sensitive skin at her nape and tangling sensually in her hair.

"Caroline", she warned in a low tone.

"I just want to touch you Kate", said Caroline sweetly, "Is that so bad?"

The remonstration that was on her lips died away. "No"' she said quietly, almost reverently, "it's not bad at all."

Caroline leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes but continued to caress Kate's neck. She started to speak, "When we first made love...it felt like...coming home. I think I'd gone for so long not feeling...wanted...appreciated...loved...that it felt...almost...revolutionary. That's not really the word...but..." She tailed off but just when Kate was about to speak she continued, "If I'm honest I'd been attracted to you for...aaaaages...but I'd trained myself to ignore it...to forget that I had any...need for emotional...or physical...connection. But you broke through that...you were kind and sweet and thoughtful...and you cared...which did feel revolutionary actually. When I admitted to myself what I felt about you...and then we made love...god Kate!...you touched me...on so many levels." She smiled in remembrance, opened her eyes and turned to look at Kate. "You are so beautiful", she stroked her girlfriend's cheek, then continued the caresses around her face, her throat and then travelling slowly downwards...

"Caroline, you're killing me here", said Kate quietly through almost gritted teeth.

"Am I?", Caroline asked innocently.

Kate let out a slow breath as she turned into Caroline's drive. _Thank god we're home._

They got out of the car and walked up the few steps to the front door. Just as Kate located the door key and was fishing it out of her bag, she felt Caroline's lips fasten themselves to the side of her neck. It took her by surprise and she dropped the key back in the bag. Caroline moved even closer to the object of her very attentive affections, placing her hands on Kate's hips so that the younger woman's buttocks were nestled firmly into her groin. All the while her lips nuzzled, nipped and kissed Kate's neck.

Kate was unable to stop herself from groaning as the sensations her girlfriend's ministrations were producing were too delightful to ignore, despite the questionable timing. This seemed to just spur Caroline on, as, pressing herself more firmly against Kate's back, her open mouthed kisses became even more heated. Kate automatically moved her head to give Caroline better access to her neck and the very amorous headmistress took full advantage, slipping her hands inside Kate's waistband to caress the sensitive skin of the younger woman's hips and dipping briefly inside the top of her knickers. Kate groaned again and forgot all about retrieving the key to brace herself against the door frame, her arms outstretched and her palms flat.

Caroline skimmed her hands from Kate's hips upwards, over her belly and her ribs to her much sensitised breasts, where she cupped them, rubbing her thumbs across the younger woman's nipples, already evident, despite her lacy bra, all the while continuing the delicious assault of her lips on Kate's neck. She murmured into Kate's ear, "God Kate I want you! You smell so good...feel so good...I want to taste you."

Kate tried to pull herself back into a more sensible present but was turned on to the point of screaming. She moaned breathlessly, then said hoarsely, "Caroline, you have to stop." The reactions of her body however were entirely at odds with her words as she stood braced against the door, arching backwards against her lover.

Caroline, who Kate had discovered to her surprise and delight, was quite a vocal lover, continued to murmur words of love and desire into the younger woman's ear. "You are so beautiful, so sexy, I want to feel you c..."

"Caroline!" All of a sudden the front door was thrown open from the inside and Celia stood there looking horrified. "What are you doing?!"

Kate almost fell forward into Celia's arms as the door disappeared inwards but just managed to stop herself despite her girlfriend being attached to her like an amorous limpet. She was mortified at being caught by her girlfriend's mother making out on the doorstep and she tried to move out of Caroline's embrace but with her lover plastered against her back and being unable to move forward without stepping into Celia, she was more than a little hampered.

Caroline looked up at her mother and smiled, "Surely I don't need to tell you, mum", she said cheekily.

Celia, detecting her daughter's slightly inebriated state, enquired snappily, "Are you drunk?!"

Caroline grinned, "D'you know what mum, I think I may well be. Now, how is it…that you can recognise _that_ but not what I'm doing?"

Kate, still trying to remove Caroline's hands from under her shirt but only succeeding so far in moving them from her breasts to her ribs, said in her best stern teacher voice, "Caroline, now is not the time."

Celia said dryly, "No, it's not."

Kate was still unable to look Celia in the eye, "I'm sorry Celia...we'll get out of your way...I'll take Caroline to bed...I mean..." She tailed off, unable to finish her sentence without any hint of suggestiveness.

Celia suddenly smiled, seeing the funny side of the situation. "That's probably a good idea, yes." She looked at Caroline lovingly, who she knew, despite her inebriated state, was clearly happier than she'd been in a long time. "Do you need a hand?"

Caroline attempted to look serious and sober, "No thank you."

Celia stood to one side and Kate attempted to step over the threshold but with Caroline still holding onto her, it was unsuccessful. She said quietly, "Caroline, you need to let me go for a second so that we can get through the door."

Caroline looked immediately disappointed but did as she was told, removing her hands from underneath Kate's shirt. Kate stepped through the doorway, reaching back to put her arm around Caroline's waist to steady her, just as she stumbled slightly over the doormat. "You ok?"

"Yep", Caroline attempted to look sober and sensible.

"Do you want a coffee or a glass of water before you go to bed?"

Caroline shook her head, "No."

Celia said, "Right, I'll leave you two…to it then."

Caroline smirked, "Yep. We've got it from here."

Celia tried to look disapprovingly at her daughter, "Hmmmm", but couldn't help smiling. She stroked Caroline's cheek. "Night then. Night Kate, I've locked up, so just lock this door behind me", and exited via the front door.

Kate locked the door behind Celia, then turned to Caroline, still with her arm around her waist, "Come on then, let's get you to bed."

Caroline smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."


	13. Chapter 13

Another wee update as I was having too much fun with 'tipsy Caroline' to let her go yet...

Halfway up the stairs, with her girlfriend's arm still around her waist, Caroline put her hand on Kate's behind. "You've got a totally gorgeous bum, do you know that?"

Kate, just happy for now that Caroline was still ambulant said steadily, "Have I?"

"Oh yes, definitely!" She fondled Kate's buttocks intently, stopping so that she could also see what she was doing. "I once watched you out of my office window for about ten minutes, just walking around on playground duty cos I was transfixed by how gorgeous your bum was...is."

"Caroline, let's go to bed darling, rather than stay here on the stairs", Kate said coaxingly, trying to get her to start walking again.

"I'd like to take you from behind", said Caroline earnestly.

Kate gasped, "Bed. Now." She removed Caroline's hand from her bum, tugging her up the stairs.

They got to the landing, still hand in hand but then Caroline suddenly pushed Kate gently up against the wall and leaned in to kiss her. Kate expected the kiss to be raw and bruising but it was just the opposite, it was soft, tender, slow and deep. Caroline's lips teased and sought to give pleasure, they were meltingly soft yet hot and passionate. Eventually the two women pulled away, both a little breathless.

"Caroline, I'm sure we'd be more...comfortable...in the bedroom", Kate whispered.

"I still have my boots on", replied Caroline randomly and a little louder than was necessary.

"Sssshhhhhh!", Kate put her index and middle fingers softly against her tipsy lover's mouth. However, Caroline, in the clearly aroused state she was in, interpreted this as yet more foreplay and kissed the fingertips pressed to her lips before gently sucking them and sensually flicking her tongue across the whorls of Kate's fingerprints as if she was trying to follow their pattern. Kate looked at Caroline, feeling seared by her intense blue eyed gaze but tried to retain some semblance of sensibleness as they were still on the landing and Lawrence was only yards away. "You need to be quiet darling, Lawrence is asleep."

Caroline nodded her head seriously, "I can be quiet." She then grinned wickedly and said, "Sometimes."

She wobbled slightly and Kate said, "Do you want to take your boots off?"

"But...I'll be smaller than you then", Caroline looked crestfallen.

Kate smothered a laugh. "Yes. But why is that important?"

"I like to kiss you."

"You can still kiss me, even if you're slightly less tall."

"Slightly less tall", Caroline repeated sounding confused. "Is that...grammatically...correct, cos it sounds wrong?"

"Mum? Is there something wrong?", Lawrence shuffled out of his bedroom sleepily.

"Lawrence! What are you doing up?", Caroline was clearly trying hard to sound normal.

"You woke me up I think. Is there...", he suddenly stopped, looked at his mum questioningly and then said excitedly, "Oh god, are you drunk?!"

Caroline looked sternly at him, "Of course not."

"You _so_ are!" He grinned triumphantly, then looked at Kate, "She is, isn't she?"

Kate couldn't help smiling at his joy in catching his mother out. She nodded, "Just a little."

Caroline looked at Kate in shock, "Traitor!" She smiled at her girlfriend in spite of her words.

Kate looked at Lawrence, "Sorry we woke you but we're going to bed now. Aren't we Caroline?", she tugged on her girlfriend's hand.

"Yep. Night Lawrence."

"Night". Kate could hear the smile in Lawrence's voice as he returned to his room and she led Caroline to the bedroom.

Once inside, Caroline wobbled again and giggled, "Oops."

"Sit on the bed, Caroline and we'll get your boots off", Kate said gently.

Caroline sat down heavily on the end of the bed and Kate knelt at her feet on the floor. She took Caroline's boots off one by one. Caroline looked at her lovingly, "You are so lovely."

"I'm just helping you take your boots off Caroline." Kate looked up at her and smiled.

There was a pause and then Caroline said, "Once, when William was about three and Lawrence was just a baby, John went off to a writer's retreat...he said he needed space to think and be creative." She rolled her eyes and smiled grimly. "He came back after a week and I came home from town after picking William up from nursery. William had picked up a bug and had been sick all down me as I picked him out of his car seat, Lawrence was grizzling because he was hungry and I had half a dozen bags of shopping to unload. I walked in the house and John took one look and told me he'd had a horrendous journey home and would appreciate some peace and quiet for half an hour. All I wanted was him to either take William and bath him or to feed Lawrence." She was quiet for a moment and then she said, "I had that top with sick on it for another hour before I realised I hadn't got around to taking it off." Kate got up from the floor and sat next to Caroline on the bed. She stroked her face and leaned in to kiss her. "Sorry. The point I was trying to make was, I love it that you are so thoughtful...you didn't need the crappy 'poor me' story."

"You're easy to be thoughtful for", Kate said sweetly, not wanting to bad mouth John (although she was sorely tempted) but reminding herself he'd come out of that story looking bloody awful anyway.

Caroline held her shoulders and looked Kate in the eye. "I know I've had a few...but I'm not...slaughtered...so this still counts.."

"What does", asked Kate softly.

"I love you", Caroline said, leaning in to capture Kate's lips again. The kiss quickly escalated and Caroline pulled Kate down with her onto the bed. For someone who was having problems walking without wobbling or stumbling, Caroline had no such problems getting into Kate's clothes and the younger woman was soon down to just her underwear when Kate had only managed to undo half of the buttons on Caroline's shirt.

In order to try to redress the balance Kate snapped the button open on Caroline's jeans and lowered the zip while Caroline's hands were concentrating on Kate's upper body, then just as the younger woman's hands were smoothing the denim down over her lover's hips, she stopped, pulled away and looked at Caroline questioningly.

Caroline looked a little worried and said, "What's wrong?"

Kate replied matter of factly, "I just need to check something." Caroline looked at her, waiting, so she continued, "You're not the type of drinker who's gonna fall asleep on me half way through are you?"

Caroline growled at her in mock anger and rolled Kate onto her back. "Well let's just see, shall we?..."

Much, much later, Kate lay snuggled in Caroline's arms. "I think I'm going to have to get you tipsy more often".

"I don't have to be...tipsy...to ravish you."

"No...but...you are extraordinarily...enthusiastic when you are."

"Well I'm so glad I passed muster, Ms McKenzie." Caroline smiled and kissed Kate's head. A comfortable silence followed and just when Kate was convinced that Caroline had fallen asleep, she said, "That woman in the pub earlier..."

"The young woman who was chatting you up?"

Kate sensed Caroline cringing but she didn't look up at her when she replied, "Mmmm, that woman."

"What about her?"

"She called you 'my wife', do you remember?"

"Yes, she did." Kate waited for what Caroline was going to say, aware that she was a little tense.

"It sounded...really...nice. My wife."

Kate felt what little breath she had, leave her. She looked up into Caroline's eyes and could see the love shining in them, despite the darkness of the bedroom. "Is that...a proposal?"

"I...uh...it's something I'd like...very much...at some point...but I'm not even properly divorced yet and I'd like to do...all of this...properly..."

Kate swallowed, the lump in her throat quite evident, "Properly?"

"When I propose for instance, I'd like to be fully sober and not having just...ravished you into submission." Caroline paused, "But...in theory...is it something that...interests you?"

"In theory...it...intrigues me." Kate knew she had tears in her eyes but tried to keep her voice steady. She continued, "And of course from next March we would be able to do it...actually properly as well."

"Well then...it looks like it was meant to be."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for all the feedback on the previous couple of chapters. It seems you liked 'tipsy Caroline' as much as I do! I'm almost sorry she has to sober up but I can't make her an alcoholic just because she's so cute and entertaining when she's been drinking!

...

At just before 9 the next morning Kate lay, propped up on one arm, watching Caroline sleep. The pregnant woman had already slipped out of bed to use the loo but couldn't resist getting carefully back in so that she could enjoy the luxury of gazing at the woman she loved. Kate's heart swelled with love as she watched the blonde woman sleep; she looked so calm and so beautiful. A lock of Caroline's hair fell across one eye and Kate couldn't resist just reaching out with one finger to sweep the hair gently back off her face.

Caroline stirred as Kate's finger gently grazed her forehead. Her eyes flickered open and her gaze fell immediately on her girlfriend. She smiled slowly and sleepily, yawned and then said, "Are you watching me sleep?"

Kate returned her smile. "Not now. Now I'm watching you awake."

"That's right, try to outsmart a woman with sleepy faculties."

"You've got great faculties, I've been watching them as well." Kate leered dramatically.

"Funny girl". Caroline smiled despite herself.

Kate leaned in and claimed her girlfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. "Morning, gorgeous."

"Mmmmm...good morning", Caroline purred.

Kate ran her fingers through Caroline's hair. "So. How are we feeling this morning?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Fine, thanks."

"No hangover?"

"No." Caroline grinned at Kate. "Disappointed?"

"Just surprised." Kate traced Caroline's lips with her index finger, her face showing her concentration. "You have a very sexy mouth."

"I'm glad you think so." Caroline captured Kate's finger gently in her teeth then closed her lips around it, sucking it gently. Kate shivered. She bent her head and, removing her finger from Caroline's mouth, replaced it immediately with her lips.

The kiss was slow, sensuous and intense. Kate was thorough, kissing the whole of Caroline's mouth deeply. She opened her mouth onto her girlfriend's, her tongue at first swiping deliciously across Caroline's bottom lip, then mingling with her tongue, duelling in a sensuous dance.

Eventually the kiss ended. Caroline looked a little dazed by its effect. "_That_ was...a _very nice_ way to say good morning!"

Kate looked smug. "We aim to please." She leaned forward and gave the blonde headmistress another quick kiss before asking, "Are you sure you don't have a hangover?"

"Nope, no hangover. I am desperate for a cup of tea though", she smiled hopefully.

Kate tried hard to look shocked. "You'd tip a pregnant woman out of bed to get you a cup of tea?! I don't know, it's not enough that I have to put up with your outrageous and licentious behaviour last night, in front of both your mother and your son but now I'm expected to make you cups of tea as well!"

Caroline laughed at her girlfriend's over the top reaction but then sobered and asked, "Oh god, what did I do and in front of who?!"

Kate tried to stifle a laugh but failed. "You don't remember us falling in the front door when your mother opened it and you had your hands all over me?"

Caroline looked shocked, then she paused, clearly scanning her memory for last night's happenings. Her expression changed as she started to remember and she covered her face with her hands, "Oh. My. God." She looked at Kate horrified, "I had my hands inside your shirt, on your...breasts...didn't I? And my mother was there!"

Kate nodded sagely, "Yep."

Caroline slumped back down in the bed and put the pillow over her face, mumbling, "Kill me now."

Kate smiled widely. "Looks like you'll be making the tea then."

...  
Kate padded into the kitchen wearing just a snuggly bathrobe that Caroline had recently bought for her when she'd complained that she'd 'outgrown' her usual one. "Have you made that tea yet?"

Caroline turned around from the AGA and smiled at her girlfriend. "You look adorable."

Kate smothered a smile. "You look pretty cute yourself but enough of the flattery Elliott, where's my tea?"

Caroline chucked, "Ooooo feisty! I like that in a woman."

"Any woman?", Kate asked quizzically but playfully.

Caroline looked at Kate, an intense and quite sultry look. "No. You. _My_ woman."

Kate crossed the floor to where Caroline stood and threw her arms around her. She held her close then drew back cradling Caroline's face before kissing her carefully, tenderly.

"Morning!" Celia poked her head through the door Caroline had left open. The two women sprang apart guiltily.

"Morning mum", said Caroline tentatively.

"Morning Celia."

"Have you got some spare milk, love, I forgot to get some when I went to Sainsbury's yesterday?"

Caroline felt a sense of relief. "Yes. I think there's plenty in the fridge. Help yourself."

Celia went to the fridge and removed a bottle of milk. "Is it alright if I take this?"

"Yes mum, I just said, didn't I?"

Celia turned and smiled at her daughter. "Yes. Lovely." She paused and there was a clear glint in her eye as she asked, "Are you feeling alright this morning?"

Caroline swallowed, feeling strangely like a teenager again. "I'm fine thank you." She handed Kate her cup of tea and Kate murmured her thanks, stroking her girlfriend's arm.

"Really?", asked Celia archly, "How much did you have to drink last night, cos it seemed like it was quite a lot to me?"

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but Kate, seeing that Caroline was allowing her mother to wind her up, cut in with, "It wasn't that much really Celia but to be honest we hadn't eaten properly so I think that's where the...problem...arose."

"Well...I suppose it was you that had to put up with it", said Celia to Kate sniffily.

Kate looked at Caroline with a loving smile on her face. "Oh she wasn't much trouble really. In fact, she was quite entertaining."

"If you say so." Celia didn't sound convinced.

"Anyway mum, when you've finished passing judgement on my lifestyle, is there anything else we can do for you?" Caroline smiled at her mother.

"No thanks", Celia said sweetly. "And anyway if you haven't got a hangover I can't take the mick, can I?"

"Sorry to have disappointed you mum." Caroline smiled warmly despite her words.

"You never do love", Celia replied. Then, "Right, "I'll get this back to Alan so he can have another cup of tea." She got to the door, then turned back and said, "I've got some nice chicken for our lunch."

Caroline looked at her mother, confused. "Right..."

"Alan likes a nice bit of breast." Celia smiled wickedly at her daughter. "How about you?"

Caroline heard Kate giggle, she felt herself blush and she automatically wanted to tell her mother to '**** off' but instead she just spluttered unintelligibly, feeling like she was 16 again. Celia laughed delightedly as she exited the way she'd come in.

Caroline turned to Kate with an astonished look on her face. "Sometimes, just when I think she can't surprise me any more, she does!"

Kate smiled. "She is very amusing sometimes."

"Hmmmm, she's something", said Caroline. The two women sat in companionable silence drinking their tea for a while. Kate took Caroline's hand, picked it up and turning it over, kissed her palm. Caroline looked visibly moved by the touching gesture and leant over to cup the side of Kate's face in her hand. "I love having you here."

Kate smiled. "I love being here...being with you." She paused and then continued, "We're going to have to work out what we're going to do once the baby's born."

"Don't worry about that now, we'll work it out. Hopefully this place will sell soon, there are another two viewings next week...but maybe we can start looking for possible places together." Caroline looked at Kate hopefully.

"I'd like that." Kate looked hesitant then said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Would you...be my...birthing partner?"

Caroline smiled widely. "Of course I will! Did you think I'd say no?!"

"Well, I wasn't sure...after I'd already told you off-handedly that I'd picked my mum."

Caroline blanched a little but tried to cover it up. "Well, that's water under the bridge now...although, will your mum mind?"

Kate smiled, "I think she'll be relieved...I think she was worried about seeing me in pain."

Caroline looked serious. "Oh yes, there is that." She paused for a minute, looking a little worried, then continued, "Do you have a birthing plan yet? What pain relief are you opting for? Have you spoken to your midwife?"

Kate smiled at the usually so in-control headmistress. "You are quite, quite lovely. And actually I have an antenatal class on Tuesday after school; will you come with me?"

Caroline looked at her pregnant girlfriend, the love clear to see in her expression, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	15. Chapter 15

"Caroline, are you sure you can spare the time? I can go on my own, it's not a problem." Kate looked concerned as she watched the headmistress manically rifle through papers, dash off emails and 'file' in her bin or create new piles on her desk.

"No. Kate, this is important, I want to be there." Caroline stopped briefly to look intensely at the younger woman. "I'm sorry darling, I'll be done in just a minute, I promise."

Kate smiled at her harassed girlfriend. "We have time yet, don't worry."

Caroline took a deep breath, picked up the smaller of the piles of paper on her desk, swept them into her bag and switched off her PC. "Right. I'm done. I just need to change quickly."

Kate looked quizzically at the blonde headmistress. "There is no dress code, Caroline."

Caroline looked slightly exasperated. "Kate, I know how these things go, I'm _not_ attempting to sit on the floor with you in between my legs in _this_ skirt!"

Kate looked uncomprehending at the older woman for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing. In between guffaws, while Caroline looked at her questioningly, she gasped, "Now that conjures up a very different picture...and one I may want to...experiment with at some point...but I don't think it belongs in an antenatal class!"

Caroline smiled as she realised where Kate's mind had gone. She walked over to the edge of the room where her bag was stowed by the wall, deftly removed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and started to unbutton her shirt. She turned to speak to Kate, immediately noticing that she was watching her intently with more than a hint of a sexually interested expression on her face. "You, Ms McKenzie, have a filthy mind." Her smile betrayed the fact that she didn't actually have a problem with this.

Kate raised an eyebrow and said archly, "And?"

Caroline kicked off her shoes then undid her skirt and stepped out of it. "And nothing." Then, acknowledging the blatant interest in the younger woman's eyes, as she stood there in her underwear, "Stop looking at me like that or we won't be going anywhere." She pulled her jeans on before she had time to think about the alternative to going to Kate's antenatal class.

Kate continued to stare at Caroline with undisguised interest and she said in a low tone, "You are so sexy, Caroline." Then, as she took a shaky breath, "You'd better put your top on...but...can I undress you later?"

Caroline gasped quietly, "Like I'm going to say no to that." She slipped her feet into her boots. "Right, I'm ready, let's get out of here."...

Just as Caroline had predicted, less than half an hour later they were sitting on the floor, Kate in front and Caroline holding the younger woman. Caroline had been very attentive (even though she realised that not a lot had changed since she'd attended these classes some fifteen years before) as she was determined to be there for Kate and to support her. Just at the point where Kate was being encouraged to practice panting and Caroline was doing her best to simulate that she was helping the pregnant woman relax, the man sitting to her left leant over and whispered, "I sense kindred spirits."

Caroline looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Sorry?"

The man rolled his eyes dramatically and whispered, "I'm sensing that _we_..", he indicated the two couples with a daintily crooked finger, "...are the only non-_heteros_"...he shivered delicately, "...in the room.

Caroline smiled politely, "Ah, right...yes."

The man beamed at her. "I'm never wrong about these things." He held his right hand out to her, "Andy, pleased to meet you. I'm the inseminator and this..", he nodded his head toward his partner, "..is Lisa, the inseminated."

Caroline guffawed as she took his hand and the majority of the room turned to look at her. She smiled apologetically at the midwife in charge. "Sorry." She turned to Andy once the midwife's stern gaze had dismissed her and whispered, "I'm Caroline, and this..", she indicated Kate who had turned to see what the source of her girlfriend's distraction was, "...is Kate...my partner." Kate nodded her hello, as did Lisa who had also turned to see who Andy had distracted.

"Well, very nice to meet you Caroline and Kate", Andy whispered back. "I'm hoping you'll give me some big dyke protection from Godzilla over there if I need it." He indicated the midwife at the front of the room.

Kate smiled at the handsome, dark haired man. "We'll just get Caroline to do her best headmistress glare at her, she won't survive that."

Andy's eyes widened, "Ooooooo you're a headmistress! I bet you can be _very_ stern!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate laughed, "She can be, yes. But mostly she's a pussycat."

"Is that right?", muttered Caroline, raising one eyebrow.

The petite blonde, who they now knew to be Lisa, turned and hissed at Andy, "I knew I should've just come on my own when Liz couldn't come! You, sperm-boy, are supposed to be supporting me, not expanding your social circle!" She smiled apologetically at Caroline and Kate. "No offence."

Caroline and Kate laughed and the headmistress said to Andy, "Don't annoy the pregnant lady, that's my advice to you."

From the front, the stern tone of the midwife rang out, "Caroline, isn't it? I wonder if you'd be so kind as to allow the rest of the room to concentrate? And maybe...your partner would benefit from a little support too."

Caroline gritted her teeth and tensed. Kate sensed she was about to retaliate so she gently rubbed the arms that were around her and whispered, "Now's the time for you to be a pussycat, Caroline. Keep the tiger caged for now." Caroline smiled through her gritted teeth, seethed inwardly but listened to her partner and kept quiet...

Later, back at Caroline's, cuddled up on the sofa, Kate giggled as she remembered the events of the evening. Caroline looked at her quizzically and Kate said, "I can't believe that Dr Caroline Elliott got told off for misbehaving at an antenatal class!"

"That midwife was very lucky I didn't tear her off a strip! Ratty cow." Kate smiled at her girlfriend and Caroline couldn't help but smile back. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I love that you came with me to my antenatal class. _And_ that you misbehaved." Kate's eyes twinkled as she smiled lovingly at Caroline.

"It wasn't me, it was Andy!" Caroline protested.

"Ah yes, your new best friend", Kate teased. She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend gently. "I liked him. And Lisa...and it'd be nice to meet her partner Liz at some point too...if we're allowed back that is."

Caroline poked her tongue out at her beautiful girlfriend. "I may have to bribe you not to tell the board of governors about my unruly behaviour...they might think I'm not demonstrating behaviour that's befitting of a head teacher."

"Oh I think I can be bribed. After all I'm just a lowly languages teacher. Now, I seem to recall a certain headmistress making a promise about letting me undress her earlier today. I hope you're not going to renege on your promise Dr Elliott as that wouldn't be befitting behaviour at all, would it?" Kate smirked a little at her lover.

"It definitely wouldn't", agreed Caroline readily as Kate leaned into her and started nuzzling her neck with her lips...

The next afternoon saw Kate making her way to Caroline's office again. There was no sign of Beverley, so she proceeded cautiously to the headmistress' inner sanctum. As she pushed the door open gently she could hear Caroline on the phone and she was clearly annoyed.

"No! That is _not_ going to happen, John! I want the house sold because I want an end to our marriage and an end to my dealings with you. You will _not_ use these delaying tactics on the premise of trying to 'get a better deal'!" There was a short pause while she listened briefly to what John was saying on the other end, then, "Five thousand either way just isn't worth the hassle. Let's just get it sold and then we can go our separate ways and buy our own properties." She looked up, noticed that Kate was standing uncertainly just inside the door and smiled grimly, beckoning her in and then held up one finger indicating she wouldn't be long.

"John, my motives are none of your business but if you're going to play silly buggers I'll get a bloody court order to sell if I have to! No, this is not up for discussion! Just sign the sodding papers when they're sent to you!" With that, she ended the call.

Kate walked towards Caroline's desk, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Caroline sighed but tried to force a smile. "You're not interrupting. John's just being...a jerk...about selling the house." Kate walked around to Caroline's side of the desk and put her hands on the older woman's shoulders. She started to massage them gently and Caroline groaned quietly, "Oh god that's good."

Kate continued her massage of Caroline's shoulders and neck, noting how tense and knotted her girlfriend's muscles were. "You are due a McKenzie special massage this evening, Dr Elliott. You are far too tense." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Caroline's neck, just below her right ear then walked around the other side of the desk and sat down.

Caroline smiled tautly and said, "That's the best offer I've had all day."

Kate smiled back but the concern showed in her face. "I should hope so."

Caroline said quietly, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm just sorry my life is a bit hectic right now and I can't support you as much as I'd like."

Kate looked aghast. "Caroline you support me fully! What is it you think you're not doing for me?"

Caroline sighed. "I want the house to be sold so that I...we...can find somewhere of our own to live. I mean it's only four weeks until your due date and you leave work on Friday. I don't want you to have to worry about living arrangements as well."

"Caroline, stop worrying. This is not all your...burden to bear. And it's not like either of us are homeless is it? It'll be ok. My sale is going through but it's unlikely to complete before the baby's born so it's not like we can do a huge amount until after that anyway."

"I just want to take the pressure off you."

"Well I'd be happier if you kept the pressure off yourself", Kate said stubbornly. "You have enough to deal with."

Caroline smiled at the beautiful dark skinned woman, looking at her lovingly for quite some time before she said, "I don't suppose you came in here just to make my day, did you?"

Kate blushed a little. "I was going to ask you something...but it can wait."

Caroline immediately returned to efficient mode. "No, go on, ask me."

"Well, I've made a couple of phone calls...to those solicitors we decided we'd contact.." Caroline nodded. "I think I've found one that can help us. Not only do they do contract law but they also have experience in LGBT legal issues apparently. They've made us a tentative appointment for late on Friday afternoon...I just wanted to check with you before firming it up." Kate looked at Caroline expectantly.

"Of course darling, let's get it sorted."

"Thank you." Kate smiled, a relieved but loving smile.

"Anything for someone with such...healing...hands." Caroline winked at her.

"Kate grinned. "If I'd realised you were so easy, I'd've taken advantage."

"Any time." Caroline suddenly found she was feeling a whole lot better...


	16. Chapter 16

I got a bit carried away with this update. I originally intended to take the story a bit further but...I got caught up in the moment. :-). Hope you enjoy...

"Oh god Kate, that feels good! Mmmmmm...oh god yes!" Caroline lay on her front with her eyes closed but if her expression could have been seen, her face would have shown a deep sense of pleasure in the sensations being experienced.

Kate smiled at her partner. "I guess you're liking that then?" She moved position slightly, changing where her hands were placed somewhat and giving her, she considered, a little more purchase and a better angle with which to work. "How does that feel? Too hard?"

"Mmmmm...no...harder is...good. God, where did you learn..._that_ is fabulous!"

"I'll take that as a yes then." The smile was evident in Kate's voice as she carried out, what was turning out to be the most enjoyable task of helping Caroline relax.

The two women had come home to Kate's house as Lawrence was spending the night at a friend's. Kate had cooked them a healthy stir fry, allowed Caroline a glass of wine with her meal and then had sent her to have a long, hot shower while she had cleaned up. Caroline had protested, saying that she wanted to help, but Kate had adopted her sternest 'don't mess with me' attitude and insisted that this was how the evening was going to play out.

Kate had gone upstairs just as Caroline had emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a big, fluffy towel. She smiled at the headmistress, "You are adorable."

"Kate, nobody, not even my mother, thinks I'm adorable", Caroline protested.

"Well, I do", stated Kate categorically.

Caroline smiled, knowing better than to argue with Kate's point of view. "I love your shower, it's much more powerful than mine. When we get a place...together, I want a shower like that...big enough for two."

Kate smiled back at her girlfriend. "Sounds like a reasonable request. Right...", she switched back into efficient mode, "...time for the next stage of Operation De-Stress Elliott."

Caroline grinned and raised an eyebrow. "You're very sexy when you take control."

"I'm glad you think so." She took Caroline's hand and led her to the bed. "Lie down sweetheart...on your front. Are you warm enough, I turned the heating up?"

Caroline stroked Kate's cheek and then captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "You are, without doubt, along with the boys, the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I think we _happened_ to each other", said Kate as she gently untucked the towel from around Caroline's breasts and removed it. She pushed Caroline softly toward the bed and urged her to lie down on the fresh towel she'd placed there. "And I am very glad we did. Now, relax." She took a bottle of oil she'd placed on the bedside table and poured a small amount into her palm, then rubbed her hands together and, sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders.

The first touch of Kate's hands elicited a small moan from the blonde headmistress. Kate smiled, "I'm going to enjoy this"...

After ten minutes or so Kate had changed her position several times on the bed and had decided, based on Caroline's delicious reaction, to continue her massage to encompass the whole of her beautiful girlfriend's body. As her hands slid down from Caroline's lower back to her buttocks, Kate bit her lower lip in concentration. Caroline moaned softly and Kate said reverently, almost to herself, "I love your hips. I love the way they sway as you walk...a thing of utter beauty...so very sexy...it makes me want to touch you every time.." She continued to massage Caroline's bum as she spoke, kneading the muscles and smoothing her hands across the fleshy mounds and the sensual roundness of her hips. "...your hips, the way they move, especially when you're wearing a pair of your fabulous shoes...have almost been my undoing a couple of times at school.." She chuckled quietly to herself as she carried on, "..one day I was standing outside with Jennifer...she was telling me all about her new niece...and I had actually been interested up to the point you walked by. You said hello as you passed us and I just couldn't take my eyes off you...your hips. God, that sway! I wanted to pounce on you...I'm sure I was drooling...it's a thing of power, of confidence, of...pure sexiness!"

She stopped to apply more oil and Caroline whimpered almost imperceptibly at the loss of her touch. Kate leaned over and placed a soft kiss on one buttock. "Hang on in there, pussycat."

Caroline made a token protest, "_Pussycat_?!"

"You've been pretty much purring for the past ten minutes, so, yes..._pussycat_." She shuffled to the end of the bed where she picked up one of Caroline's feet and started to rub it, sliding it through her oily hands, massaging the muscles and tendons. "I have no idea how come your feet are so lovely when you persist in wearing heels that high."

"They're _very_ good shoes", Caroline protested.

"Yes they are", replied Kate, "And they make your legs look even more fabulous than they already are...but I have no idea how you walk in them all day."

"Some of us need the extra height."

"Mmmm, and the sexy power that comes with it", countered Kate.

"Well, now I know that...it does make the shoes even more fabulous." Kate could hear the grin in Caroline's voice.

"Hmmm...I may just have given you even more power over me", replied Kate, not sounding at all worried.

After massaging both feet, Kate moved on to one of Caroline's calves, slowly pushing her thumbs into the muscles as she allowed her hands to slide deliciously up the length of her girlfriend's lower leg.

"Mmmmmmm...god that feels good...you have such fabulous hands...thank you for doing this..."

"Caroline, trust me, _this_ is not a chore." The amazement that her girlfriend might think she was putting herself out was clear in Kate's voice. "Now, be quiet, relax and just enjoy."

Kate's mock-stern tone didn't go unnoticed by Caroline and she responded with a quiet but impudent, "Yes ma'am."

Kate moved to the other calf, giving it the same thorough treatment as the first. "Hmmm...'ma'am'?...I like that", she said thoughtfully.

Caroline's breathing hitched a little in her throat. Her body, already relaxed and sensitised by Kate's touch responded further to her words and tone as she concentrated on the sensation of the younger woman's hands on her leg. She tried to keep her voice playful as she said, "I'm happy to call you anything you'd like. In fact, right now you could get me to say, do or agree to anything I think."

Caroline's suggestive tone didn't go unnoticed by Kate but she kept her manner as even as she could and merely replied, "I shall bear that in mind." She stopped briefly to reapply oil and switched her attention to the other leg again but this time concentrating her actions from the back of the knee upwards. Kate ran her hands up the back of Caroline's thigh feeling the taut muscles and noticing that Caroline's skin had started to form small goosebumps. She smiled but kept her voice flat as she asked, "Are you cold, darling?"

Caroline answered, a little breathless, "No. Not at all."

"Ok. If you're sure...but just say if you want me to stop."

"Oh no...don't stop...it feels so...good." Caroline was clearly trying hard to sound in control. Kate's smile got broader and she ensured that as she massaged her girlfriend's thighs, her fingers started to dip deeper in between Caroline's legs with every pass. She could see that Caroline was now clearly aroused and desperate for her to touch her more intimately and Kate wasn't content to tease her any longer.

Suddenly Kate removed her hands entirely from Caroline's body. Caroline whimpered at the loss. (_Oh my god_, thought Kate, _she actually whimpered then! That is so bloody sexy_!) Caroline gasped, "Please Kate...don't stop."

"Sweetheart, I need to wash my hands."

"No! Why?" Caroline sounded quite desperate.

Kate placed her hand soothingly on Caroline's back as she got up from the bed. "Caroline, I can't touch you...where I need to touch you...with oil on my hands." She bent over and placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss in between Caroline's shoulders, "Don't move a muscle, I will be right back."...

Some time later, Caroline lay in a similar position on the bed but in a more sprawling fashion. Kate lay beside her snuggled up against the blonde headmistress. She leaned over and kissed Caroline's neck. "So...are you feeling more..._relaxed_ now?"

Caroline chuckled, a low sexy laugh, "I couldn't be more relaxed."

"Mission accomplished then", Kate said smugly.

"How'd you get so good at that?" Caroline turned over so that she could look at Kate.

"Are you talking about the massage, Dr Elliott...or the..._extras_?" Kate waggled her eyebrows at the blonde headmistress.

Caroline laughed, "Oh I already knew you were good at the..._extras_...", she waggled her eyebrows back at her girlfriend, "...I was talking about your massage skills."

Kate blushed a little and then admitted, "A couple of years ago I...dated...a masseuse."

"Did you?!" Caroline looked surprised and then genuinely interested in finding this information about her girlfriend.

"Yes. She...taught me a few...techniques."

Caroline smiled at Kate's slight reticence. "She taught you very well." There was a pause and then she asked, "Where did you meet her?

Kate blushed again, "I went for a massage when I was stressed and going through my divorce."

Caroline burst out laughing. "It seems I may be perpetuating the stereotype then." She paused, as if for effect and then said, "Of course, tradition now dictates that you teach me your techniques."

Kate winked and said, "Who am I to stand in the way of tradition?"...


	17. Chapter 17

Well those conversations are still playing themselves out in my head, so here's the next instalment - enjoy!

Caroline stood in Kate's bathroom in just her underwear with her back to the mirror but she was twisting around to try to see something in it. "Bloody hell Kate!"

Kate poked her head around the shower door. "What's wrong?"

"You've given me a bloody great love bite!"

Kate grinned. "Have I?" Caroline looked at her girlfriend's impish face and her shocked expression turned into a smile as Kate continued, "Sorry, I didn't mean to but...I think I got a bit carried away."

"_Carried away_?!" I haven't had a love bite...since I was about 16!" And then as she continued to peer over her shoulder, "It's pretty big, Kate. Do you think anybody'll be able to see it?

Kate stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. "It's your own fault for being so sexy. But no, unless you're going to wear a little backless number or something with no collar, no one will ever know it's there." She paused, walking the couple of steps towards Caroline and reached out a finger to gently trace the mark near the back of her girlfriend's neck. "You're not angry are you?"

Caroline put her arms around Kate and kissed her. "How could I be angry at you? And thinking of the...circumstances in which it occurred...", she smiled almost shyly, "...well, I'm not likely to regret that, am I?" She grinned cheekily, "Of course, I will be more careful in the future...now that I know how...voracious you are."

"Does that mean you're not intending to...put yourself in that position again then?" Kate grinned back at the older woman.

"Oh I wouldn't ever say that", Caroline replied.

"Oh good!" Kate leaned in and kissed Caroline. "Now you'd better get dressed or I won't be responsible for my actions", she growled dramatically and made as if to attack the blonde headmistress' neck but instead ravaged it with her lips. Caroline giggled as the dark woman's lips tickled her as she nuzzled and kissed her throat, neck and earlobe.

Twenty minutes later Caroline came into Kate's kitchen where the younger woman was already sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of tea in front of her laptop. "This my tea?", Caroline indicated the other cup on the work surface.

"Uh huh", Kate replied, still looking at whatever was on her laptop screen.

"Thanks", the blonde woman bent down and kissed Kate's cheek. "What're you looking at?"

Kate looked up at her girlfriend, eyes sparkling. "I think I may have just found us a house!"

Caroline looked immediately excited. "Show me!" She stood behind Kate, resting her chin on the younger woman's shoulder and put her arms around her, resting her hands gently on Kate's pregnant belly. As Kate showed her the details of the house on the estate agent's website, Caroline said, "It's a nice area around there", then she asked, "How many bedrooms?"

"Four. One ensuite and a family bathroom. Separate study, conservative, large kitchen diner, decent sized garden... What do you think, sweetheart?

Caroline scanned through the photos of the property as Kate clicked through the slide show. "It looks very promising." Caroline smiled broadly, "Well done."

"Shall I make an appointment to view?"

"Definitely. The sooner the better...maybe this weekend?"

Kate looked at her girlfriend, "Oh I'm glad you like it. I was sitting here thinking it looked great and if you'd hated it, I might've despaired we'd never find anything we both like."

Caroline nuzzled Kate's neck, "Apart from the fact, that at this point I'd live pretty much anywhere with you..._and_ I'm still worried that we need to sort this out pretty soon as this little one..." she stroked Kate's belly, "...will be putting in an appearance imminently...I'm not actually as fussy as you're making out."

Kate smiled, "You have impeccable taste darling...but it still seems a bit strange to me that, not only have you agreed to sell your house..."

Caroline corrected, "I _am_ selling my house."

Kate picked one of Caroline's hands off her belly and kissed it, "...but also that you are taking to impending co-motherhood with such...sanguinity."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Good word...from the language maestra", she smiled and kissed Kate's cheek, "...but why is it strange that I am happy about our impending addition?...and you _know_ that I changed my attitude about the whole house / home thing a while ago."

"Yes, I know...but you were so set against selling your house for so long...that it's still a big about-turn to digest. And the baby thing...well, I know you weren't particularly keen at the start...but that since the scan you've been...committed."

Caroline blanched a little at Kate's understatement and stood up, moving away slightly to rest her back against the opposite countertop. "Kate, I was _committed_...pretty much as soon as I knew how important it was to you." She paused and swallowed, "I was never too happy about the way you were intending to go about it...but you know that." Kate swung around fully on her stool and took Caroline's hands in her own. Caroline's blue eyes seemed full of pain but she said as breezily as she could, "We'd better leave in a minute or we'll be late." She went to pull her hands out of Kate's grasp.

Kate held the blonde headmistress' hands tighter to stop her pulling away. She said regretfully, "I've upset you, haven't I?"

"I'm fine. Come on, we'd better go if we're going to miss the traffic."

Kate stood up and put her hands on Caroline's shoulders, looking into her eyes; soft brown looking into serious blue. "Caroline, please sweetheart...talk to me."

Caroline took a deep breath. This was still new to her, trying to be open about her feelings and she sometimes preferred the easy option of just withdrawing and becoming glib or brittle. She reminded herself that this was something she was trying to get better at and that Kate deserved to know how she was feeling.

"Do you remember when we had that conversation out on the cricket field, when you first told me how you'd thought about getting pregnant?" Kate nodded seriously. "The conversation ended with you observing, quite rightly, that this wasn't something I'd thought I'd be doing at this stage in my life. At that point I looked at you...I could see excitement, fear and bravery in your eyes and I knew that not only could I very easily be won over by your dream but that I would do pretty much anything for you anyway." She paused and smiled, "I also had this vision of your child – in my head strangely, it was a girl – with your beautiful eyes, full mouth and slightly unruly hair...and I knew I'd do anything for you."

"You never said", Kate commented, hugely understating what she was actually thinking but wanting to keep Caroline talking.

"No...well, I was still fighting internally with the other, more practical side of me: the side that said it wasn't what I'd planned, the side that said our lives without a baby would be...less complicated...the side that didn't want you to sleep with anyone else.." She paused and smiled wryly, "As it happened I totally fucked things up with us before that anyway...due to my own fear and inadequacy."

Kate stroked the blonde woman's face, "Water under the bridge."

"I'm still so grateful you gave me another chance you know." Caroline smiled weakly.

"When it came down to it, I had no choice; I love you", Kate explained simply.

Caroline took another shaky breath and said, "I love you too. And I'm so happy to be in your life: yours and the baby's."

Kate smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She paused and then said thoughtfully, "If it's not too personal, can I ask you a question?"

"There isn't anything too personal you could ask me."

"Ok. When I...came to your office...to tell you I was pregnant...you looked...upset. I told myself it was because you thought my decision was wrong...but what were you thinking?"

Caroline looked traumatised by the memory. "I...oh Kate...I think that was only the second time I'd ever cried in my office that day."

"You cried?! Oh Caroline!" Kate looked genuinely stricken at the thought she'd made the older woman cry.

"Yes...well luckily I didn't cry in front of you because that wouldn't have been too professional would it?", she scoffed at herself. "And at that point I _was_ supposed to be just your boss." She paused as she remembered, "I don't know how I stopped myself crying until you'd left to be honest. As soon as you told me you were pregnant and you'd passed the 12 week mark, I felt myself wanting to cry. If I'm honest I wanted to scream and shout. I was happy for you...of course I was...but I just kept thinking about what I'd thrown away...what I'd lost. I could see the tentative happiness in your eyes and I so wanted to share in that. I wanted to be part of your life...yours and the baby's. I felt an actual loss...that I wouldn't have that. I didn't realise how much I'd bought into your dream until that point."

Kate had tears in her eyes as she said, "Oh Caroline. And yet, you still came to the hospital when...I needed someone."

"It wasn't an option for me not to come strangely...I didn't even think about it...and when you grabbed my hand at the scan...for a while I allowed myself to believe that we were together again...and it was so easy because I saw that little body on the monitor and I fell in love." She stopped briefly and stroked Kate's belly with one hand while the other held Kate's hand. "I don't know what I expected really...hadn't even allowed myself to think about it...but I remembered my own scans and that I'd felt so...connected to the baby...I don't suppose I ever thought I might feel anything like that about a baby that I wasn't carrying...but I saw her and I fell in love. And then you dropped my hand and apologised and I came crashing back to earth." She smiled grimly, remembering.

"Oh Caroline, I'm sorry." Kate cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands and kissed her gently. "I obviously wanted you to be with me...subconsciously...but I was so scared of letting you in again at that point...and was trying to be self-protective I suppose. She smiled, "It's not like I didn't notice how relieved and happy you were though...when I allowed myself to think about it afterwards."

Caroline smiled, "It just makes everything we have now so much more worthwhile...knowing where we've come from...how we got here."

Kate returned her smile, "Who'd've thought that Dr Elliott was such a romantic", she teased gently.

"Yes, well...you tell anyone and I'll deny it", Caroline winked at her girlfriend. "Right come on, we _are_ going to be late now. I'll drive if you phone the estate agents?"

Kate laughed, "You're a control freak slave-driver", she grumbled unconvincingly.

"Yep. And those are my more positive traits", Caroline retorted as she put her empty cup in the dishwasher and turned to leave the room.

"Oh you have some _very_ positive traits", leered Kate as she watched the blonde headmistress' hips sway as she walked.

Caroline looked over her shoulder with a grin, "Heavily pregnant, beautiful, clever _and_ a perv...how did I get so lucky?"


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for your continued kind feedback. Here's the next instalment - as a slight disclaimer, I can't guarantee the accuracy of the legal advice / position given below but it's grounded in truth.

* * *

"Kate, I'm not arguing with you, _I_ am carrying your bags!" Caroline looked sternly at her girlfriend, who stood surrounded by bags, presents and flowers in the headmistress' office.

"Caroline, they're not heavy, I can manage. Just give me the car key and I'll pack the stuff away while you're finishing up here."

"No", Caroline glared at her girlfriend. "Kate, you are more than eight months pregnant, I am not allowing you to carry all this."

"_Allowing me_?!" Kate was clearly outraged. "Caroline, you are not in a position to _allow me_ to do anything!" The dark skinned woman stood her ground, her dark eyes blazing angrily.

Caroline immediately realised she'd taken entirely the wrong tack with her heavily pregnant, emotional girlfriend, automatically stepping into headmistress mode instead of supportive, understanding partner mode. She walked the couple of steps from her desk to where Kate stood, fuming, and she reached out to take the pregnant woman's hands, looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry Kate, you're right, that was overbearing and unforgivable. I'm just worried about you darling and I want to look after you. You're so close to your due date and I remember how uncomfortable it can be when you're this pregnant." Caroline saw Kate's face soften and she let herself embrace a certain sense of relief. "Sweetheart, I just want to be able to help you, that's all." She stroked the dark woman's face and Kate leaned in for a kiss.

Caroline couldn't believe she had made such a misjudgement. She knew that, in the last few days Kate had started to become very emotional, sometimes unpredictably so but she'd 'taken her eye off the ball' and allowed herself to react emotionally to Kate's stubborn refusal to see sense and just wait until she was ready to help her with her packages. She should've known better; today was an emotional day for Kate, her last day at work before starting her maternity leave and she'd been overwhelmed with good wishes, presents and some of the older girls in her A Level classes had burst into tears at the fact they were losing their favourite teacher. Kate had been quite overcome and Caroline knew that so she was still kicking herself at the way she'd just reacted.

"Let's go darling, we don't want to be late for the solicitor." Caroline's tone was soft, almost conciliatory.

"You sure you're ready?" Kate had clearly already forgiven her.

"Yes. I'll just need to do some work this weekend, that's all."

"But...you'll still have time to come and see the house?" Kate looked worried.

"Of course! I'm not going to miss that." Caroline leaned in for another quick kiss. "Living with you...permanently...is something I want more than anything." She turned back to her desk, picked up one of the piles of papers, walked to where her bag was and put them in. She turned to survey the pile of stuff at Kate's feet. "Ok, how about you take the flowers and the bag with the baby clothes and I'll take the rest?"

"Ok." Kate picked up those items Caroline had just indicated. "I can probably take a couple more", she looked at the blonde headmistress hopefully.

Caroline scanned the remaining packages and mentally calculated which Kate could carry without adding too much to the weight or the bulk. "Ok...how about you take the Moses basket...it's still got the plastic on it so you can put the flowers in it?" Kate smiled, rearranged the flowers and picked up the beautiful basket her colleagues had bought her, happy that she was taking her share. Caroline inwardly breathed a sigh of relief feeling like she'd negotiated her way through a minefield of pregnant girlfriend emotions and come out fairly unscathed. She picked up the rest of the bags along with her own, "Come on then, I'll escort you off the premises." She smiled at her beautiful pregnant girlfriend, who returned her smile with one of her own.

Half an hour later Kate and Caroline were in the solicitor's reception area. They'd only been waiting a couple of minutes when an office door opened and a striking, brunette woman in her late 30s appeared wearing a beautifully cut trouser suit that was at once androgynous and yet very feminine. "Ms Elliott and Ms McKenzie?" Caroline, who was already standing, helped Kate to her feet and the two turned and walked towards the dark haired solicitor.

Kate spoke, "I'm Kate McKenzie, this is my partner Caroline Elliott."

"Elizabeth Barrett, pleased to meet you both", the lawyer shook their hands in turn. "Please, come through", she showed them into her office and then said, "Take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

The next ten minutes were spent with Kate (with Caroline's input) explaining their current situation and that they wanted to protect their unborn baby. Ms Barrett listened intently, wrote quite a lot of notes and occasionally asked a question to clarify her understanding. Finally, as Kate drew to a halt, the solicitor asked, "So, do I take it that you two aren't in a civil partnership?"

Caroline shook her head, "Unfortunately, I'm not quite divorced yet...but it won't be long, my decree nisi has come through. Would it have made a difference?"

The dark haired solicitor nodded, "Yes, but only if you'd been already civilly partnered at the time of the baby's conception. At that point the non-birth mother is automatically accepted to be the co-parent."

Kate held Caroline's hand, sensing she might be feeling a little powerless and asked of the solicitor, "So, if we get Greg to sign away his rights, will that then allow Caroline to be my...co-parent?"

"It's not quite that simple I'm afraid. I'm happy to get a document drawn up for him to sign but it may have limited power if he changes his mind in the future as he might just say he was emotionally overwrought. Caroline...is it ok if I call you that?", Caroline nodded her assent, "..can still apply to adopt the baby once you can prove joint residency and your ongoing stable relationship after the baby's born but Greg will have to agree to that as well." She noticed the look that passed between the two women and tried to reassure them, "Look, from what you've said it seems that...Greg..doesn't really want this responsibility anyway so you may be worrying unnecessarily. My advice would be to go ahead with getting him to sign a document relinquishing him of parental responsibility, as that will show his lack of interest, if nothing else, and when we send him that we can also put him on notice of Caroline's intention to adopt at the same time. I'll ensure that I tell him to get independent legal advice and that the document needs to be witnessed; that'll give it more credence. Does that sound like a path you'd like to follow?"

Kate, after looking at Caroline, nodded at the dark haired solicitor. "Yes, I think so. I think we're just disappointed that we're not able to make it more...concrete right now."

"I realise that...but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't manage your expectations. I don't want to leave myself open to a ruling from the Ombudsman that I'd failed you", she smiled trying to lighten the mood a little. "Look, it does sound as if Greg isn't looking to try to flex any parental responsibility, but I will do my best to ensure that you two have as much protection as the law affords."

"Thank you, we appreciate your candour", Caroline said. Then, as Kate winced visibly, "Are you alright darling?"

Kate smiled, "Yes, sorry, she just kicked me in the ribs. Hard."

Both Caroline and Elizabeth smiled and the dark haired solicitor asked, "When's the baby due?"

Caroline replied proudly, "Three weeks."

"Not long now then", Elizabeth observed. "My partner's pregnant too, we have six weeks to wait."

"Oh right, congratulations. Do you know what sex your baby is?", Kate asked.

"Yes, we're having a boy", Elizabeth smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise but Lisa, my partner, was desperate to know. Do you have any other children?"

Kate answered, "Caroline has two boys. They're 18 and 15."

"Ah, so you have first-hand experience then?", observed Elizabeth with a smile.

Caroline smiled, liking this woman; her kindness as well as her efficient competency. "Yes, although the baby stage was a long time ago."

Kate suddenly lit up as if in recognition, "Did you say your partner was called Lisa?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"Not the same Lisa who was at antenatal class last week with Andy?"

The raven haired lawyer suddenly laughed and turning to the blonde headmistress said, "Oh my goodness, you're the 'Caroline' that Andy got into trouble with the midwife!"

Kate laughed and Caroline looked a little sheepish, "That'd be me, yes."

"Don't feel bad, he'd get an angel into trouble. He's a lovely, lovely man but he has the attention span of a gnat and he can be a bad influence if he senses fun. Did you know he's a stockbroker?"

"Really?!" Caroline couldn't help revealing her amazement.

"Yes really. And a good one too apparently. Amazing isn't it? Mind you if our little boy has his butterfly brain, I foresee that we'll be taking lots of trips to speak to his teachers in the future to persuade them not to expel him." Despite her words, Elizabeth didn't look that worried at the prospect.

Caroline grinned, "Well, we just might be able to help you there"...

Much later that night Kate and Caroline were in bed. Caroline was lying on her back and Kate was on her side to her left with her right leg slung over her girlfriend's right leg. Kate's mouth was on Caroline's right breast and the dark skinned woman's hand was between the blonde woman's legs. Caroline's head was thrown back, her eyes were closed and her expression was a mixture of rapt concentration and ecstasy.

"Oh god Kate, that is so good. Don't stop darling...oh god, I'm going to..."

Kate stopped the movement of her hand and raised her head. She looked into her girlfriend's startled eyes and said firmly but quietly, "No. Not until I say you can."

"What?" Kate thought Caroline looked particularly beautiful at that precise moment. She was tousled, breathless, confused and clearly very aroused. "Kate...I..."

"I know you do sweetheart...and you can...when I say you can." She paused, looking seriously at the blonde headmistress. "Ok?" Caroline nodded wordlessly, her expression one of total trust. "Good", Kate smiled. She bent her head to her girlfriend's breast again, Caroline bit her bottom lip as she watched and she moaned quietly, gasping at the fabulous sensations coursing through her body due to her girlfriend's sensual ministrations...

Some time later when Kate actually thought Caroline, sated and with limbs relaxed to the point of lassitude had fallen asleep, the blonde headmistress began to giggle quietly.

Kate lifted her head to look at Caroline enquiringly, "What?"

"I can't believe you used that 'allow' comment against me so successfully. If you weren't such a fabulous teacher and a wonderful girlfriend you could definitely use your powers for evil you know." Caroline's expression was one of amusement, love and admiration.

"I shall take that as a compliment, so thank you", Kate grinned, "but if you remember I did intimate you had to be in the right _position_ to use it."

Caroline burst out laughing and a second later, Kate joined her.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning the two women were sitting having a leisurely breakfast after a lie-in. Caroline looked lovingly at her girlfriend, "More toast, Kate?"

"No thanks."

"More tea?"

"I'd better not. I'm spending half my life in the loo as it is."

Caroline came to stand behind Kate after putting the rest of the bread away, wrapping her arms around her pregnant girlfriend. "It can get a bit uncomfortable at this stage, can't it?", she kissed the younger woman's cheek.

"I just feel like there's no room for anything else in there: not food, drink, urine or even breath sometimes!"

Caroline smiled, "Yes, I remember that feeling. Lawrence was overdue by a fortnight and was just shy of nine pounds when he eventually decided to make an appearance and I remember being so uncomfortable; I couldn't even sit without feeling as if he was poking his fingers into my ribs and playing football with my bladder!"

Kate laughed, "Wow, he was a good size! And in no hurry to make an appearance. Did you have to be induced?"

Caroline stroked Kate's face, a little worried that she might have to reveal too much information that might ultimately scare her girlfriend. "No. I was under threat of that, which is probably why he decided to get a move on. He's just the same now - I have to threaten him before he'll tidy his room."

Kate grinned, "How was your labour?"

"It was...ok...a little protracted."

Kate persisted, "How long?"

"Ummm...last stage was about two hours." Caroline tried to keep her tone even.

Kate decided not to push it, realising Caroline didn't necessarily want her to know how long it'd been in total but took a different tack, asking, "Did you have to have any stitches?"

Caroline looked at her, the love clear in her blue eyed gaze, "Kate..."

"I want to know Caroline." Kate was insistent.

"Yes. A few." And then as Kate continued to look at her, she said quietly, "Ten."

"Ouch", Kate kept her tone deliberately light, she didn't want Caroline to think she'd upset her or worried her.

"It wasn't so bad. And it was lovely to finally...get him out of me." She grimaced theatrically, then changed direction swiftly, "Right, we'd better get going if we're going to keep this viewing appointment; perish the thought we'd keep a 12 year old estate agent waiting!"

The two women arrived at the property on time and were met by a young man in a shiny suit, who said, "Mrs Elliott and Mrs McKenzie?"

Kate smiled kindly at the young man, "It's Dr Elliott and I'm Ms McKenzie." Caroline looked at Kate over the young man's shoulder, rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'twelve' at her.

The young man introduced himself as Dean and led them inside the house. By the time they'd been shown the kitchen, the conservatory and the living room, Caroline was clearly annoyed with Dean's obvious commentary. She took a deep breath and, with a sickly smile plastered on her face said, "Dean, would you mind if we just had a wander around ourselves?"

Dean looked disappointed, "Well, I like to be around if you have any questions."

Caroline gritted her teeth, "I appreciate that but how about if we just save them up for you?"

Dean looked a little intimidated and he nodded, "Right, fine."

"Great, thank you." Caroline smiled grimly, then caught Kate's eye and they walked upstairs together.

This must be the master bedroom", said Kate as she poked her head in the door.

"That'd be the mistress' bedroom then", grinned Caroline as she followed Kate in.

Kate smiled at the blonde headmistress, "The word mistress always reminds me of the Shakespeare sonnet that starts, 'my mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun'..."

"Then you are clearly more cultured than me", Caroline winked at her pregnant girlfriend. Then, racking her brain for a dim and distant memory, "Does that mean we have to sleep in our second best bed?"

Kate grinned, "Ah, so you're not entirely without literary culture then?"

Caroline poked her tongue out, choosing not to answer, then took the dark skinned woman's hand, "This is nice Kate. Good size bedroom, room for more than one wardrobe, lovely ensuite...What do you think?"

"I like it...a lot. Let's have a look at the other bedrooms...I hope there's a decent one for Lawrence."

Caroline looked lovingly at her, "You are so sweet and thoughtful."

"Just trying to deal with any...issues before they arise...and let's face it he's going to be fussier than the baby at this stage...or William I guess."

The women wandered around the upstairs rooms for a while, satisfying themselves of their suitability, then went back downstairs to the kitchen. Having looked around it again, Kate asked, "So, will it do for you, Nigella?"

Caroline smiled, "Yep, I think it will. Not sure I'm up to Nigella's culinary standard though."

Kate grinned, "Who mentioned her cooking?"

Caroline smiled at her girlfriend's playfulness and reached out for Kate, pulling her towards her for a hug, whispering in her ear, "I didn't realise you were a Nigella..._fan_."

Kate kissed Caroline's cheek and replied, "She has a certain..._appeal_, yes...but I find these days I'm more drawn to blondes."

"Sweet talker." Caroline drew Kate to her and they kissed sweetly, softly until...

..."Oh my...I'm so sorry!" Dean walked in on them. "I didn't realise you were...umm...I'm sorry to...umm...have you...errr...finished...ummm...looking around?" He blushed beetroot to the tips of his carefully gelled, dirty blonde hair.

Kate tried to make him feel better, "No problem, I think we're...about done actually. Thanks."

Caroline smiled sweetly at him as she grabbed Kate's hand to leave...

They sat in the car for a while talking. Kate said, "We haven't seen anything that's as good as this house Caroline."

"No, I was thinking that. We should put in an offer. And actually I think if we're sure we're serious, we should put in a serious offer."

"I agree. I think we should offer the asking price. It's within our budget and I think it's worth it."

Caroline smiled and stroked Kate's cheek, "Let's buy a house then." Kate beamed at her and turned her head to kiss Caroline's palm...

Kate had a hairdresser's appointment in town so Caroline offered to drop her off while she went to get some shopping. Caroline was driving and Kate the passenger and they were travelling in comfortable silence, just listening to the radio that was playing quietly in the background, when Kate suddenly said, "Oh, I realise now why her name is so familiar!"

Caroline looked a little bemused and said, "You've obviously been having a conversation in your head, darling so you'll have to fill me in on where you were before you made that statement."

Kate smiled in recognition and said, "Oh. Yes I was. I was wondering why the solicitor, Elizabeth Barrett's name was so familiar to me and I've just realised."

"Ok, go on then, enlighten me."

"Elizabeth Barrett!"

Caroline made a face that was halfway between exasperation and loving indulgence, "Yes. I know what her name is."

"No! As in the poet, Elizabeth Barrett who then tagged her husband's surname on the end to make it Elizabeth Barrett Browning. She wrote Sonnets from the Portuguese...you know, 'How do I love thee, let me count the ways'..."

Caroline smiled, "Right, of course." She stroked Kate's knee and said, "You're having a day of literary references aren't you? And you're running rings around me with them...I feel rather inadequate."

Kate smiled and stroked Caroline's hand that was still resting on her right leg, "You're a scientist, Caroline...you could talk about all sorts of scientific concepts, people and theories and leave me...stranded in a vacuum."

"Actually you couldn't be stranded in a vacuum per se because..."

"...See, there you are! I haven't a clue." Kate interjected.

Caroline stopped at a junction and took a brief look at her girlfriend, "You said that on purpose to make me feel better...you understand the properties of a vacuum enough...you were trying to make us even in a lack of knowledge."

"You've got me all wrong Caroline", replied Kate, "You think I'm much nicer than I actually am."

"Oh I know _exactly_ how nice you are", Caroline raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "Right, this is your hairdressers isn't it? I'll pull over for a second to let you out and then go and park." She did as she said and Kate opened the door.

"Thank you darling, I'll see you in a bit."

Caroline got what she needed quite quickly in the shops, including a couple of more indulgent purchases for Kate and the baby and made her way to meet Kate from the salon. She walked in, looking for her girlfriend but Kate saw her first, turned around and beckoned her over. She introduced her to her hairdresser, Sandy, who said, "Ah, you're the famous Caroline, I've heard a lot about you." She offered her a seat a little behind Kate's chair but said she wouldn't be long now anyway.

Caroline sat, intending to leaf through a magazine but found her eyes were drawn to Kate, watching her beautiful face in the mirror. She watched her unnoticed for a while: noticing how her skin was glowing with the effects of pregnancy, how her hair shone and her lips looked fuller and more luscious than ever. Kate suddenly noticed she was being watched and her eyes met with Caroline's in the mirror. They looked at each other, blue eyes smouldering with brown. The connection was almost tangible, the two looked at each other with unashamed desire, need and love.

"Phew, you need to get a room!" Sandy suddenly cut in. "You two are hot! Makes me almost want to swap sides!" She laughed but not unkindly. Kate smiled shyly and Caroline blushed. "I wish someone would look at me like that...I don't think David ever has! Right, better get you finished, Kate, or Caroline here will be setting the place on fire with that gaze." She turned back to her task...

Later that evening, Caroline and Kate were snuggled up on the sofa together. Caroline reached up to run her fingers through Kate's hair, "Your hair looks great", she said.

"Thanks. But you already told me...a couple of times."

"That's because you're beautiful...and you deserve to be told...a lot."

"You are so lovely." Kate stroked her girlfriend's face.

Caroline looked a little embarrassed then she said, "I bought a couple of things today."

Kate looked at her, not knowing why she was being so reticent. "Ok...what did you buy?"

"Well...I...bought a travel cot...because I thought...if we're still shuttling between two houses at that point, we can at least keep one here...because I'd like to be with you both...as much as possible...but there's still Lawrence to look after..." She paused, seeming more unsure than Kate could remember seeing her. "Are you ok with that?"

"Of course I am! Caroline, why did you think I wouldn't be?! That's a lovely thing to do, darling. Thank you!" Kate kissed the blonde headmistress tenderly. The kiss lasted a full minute and then when Kate pulled away, she asked, "You said a couple of things, what else did you buy?"

Caroline looked a little unsure, "Well...it's something for you...I saw it...and based on what you were saying earlier...and that I remembered the next bit...it seemed entirely appropriate..." Kate found Caroline's nervousness very endearing. Caroline took a deep breath, seemingly to calm herself, "Ok. I bought you this. I hope you like it." She presented Kate with a small package.

Kate was already touched by Caroline's gesture but when she unwrapped the package and discovered what was inside, her eyes immediately welled with tears. It was a silver Tiffany bangle with the words, 'Let me count the ways' engraved on it.

"Oh Caroline!" Kate was so moved by her girlfriend's gesture that she could hardly speak.

"Do you like it?", Caroline asked uncertainly.

"I love it darling."

Caroline smiled softly and taking the bangle pushed it gently onto her wrist as she quoted quietly, "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach..." She reached up and gently wiped away the tears that had appeared in Kate's eyes and then gently leaned into her to touch her lips to the pregnant woman's. They drew apart briefly and then came together to kiss again: a kiss that was tender and sweet but filled with affirmation, love and an unspoken promise.


	20. Chapter 20

At 4:57 the next morning Kate was awake. Again. She'd been awake on and off since just after 1am and she was tired. However it was either her body or the baby who'd had different ideas. If she wasn't needing to go to the loo, she couldn't get comfy or, as was the case now, the baby was clearly wide awake. She stroked her pregnant belly, willing the baby to stop being quite so physically active right now so that she could get some sleep, although her muscles also felt tired and restless. She tried not to move too much however as she didn't want to wake Caroline.

To no avail, it seemed..."Are you ok?" Caroline's enquiry was sleepy but concerned.

"Yes."

Caroline looked at Kate blearily. "You sure? You look tired."

"I...haven't had much sleep. Couldn't get comfy...my limbs feel restless...and now the baby's totally awake." Kate tried not to sound petulant but failed.

"Oh sweetheart." Caroline propped herself on one elbow and put a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate looked at her sadly. Caroline sat up, put an arm around her pregnant girlfriend and placed her hand on her belly, where she could already see the baby was kicking. She stroked gently and said, "Right, little one, let's see if we can get you and your mum here a bit more settled." She kissed Kate's cheek and said, "I'm going to run you a bath...that should help you both."

Kate tried a token protest, "Caroline, it's 5 in the morning!"

"So?" Caroline's retort wasn't exactly her finest but it served its purpose. She got out of bed and padded into the ensuite, where the sound of running water was then heard. Caroline prepared a warm bath with plenty of fragrant bath oil and then returned to the bedroom, holding out her hand to Kate. "Come on then, restless pregnant lady, your bath awaits." She led her to the bathroom and helped her climb in the tub, then put on her bathrobe and sat on the floor with her knees tucked under her chin, trailing her hand over the side, looking at Kate to see her reaction.

"Caroline...I love you." Kate wallowed in the warm water feeling her muscles relax.

"I love you too." Caroline smiled at her pregnant girlfriend and stroked her arm. "Is it doing the trick?"

"I think it might be. You're a genius, Dr Elliott."

"Finally. You've acknowledged the truth." Caroline grinned. "I won't point out that it just might be because I've been pregnant myself."

Kate looked at Caroline dreamily, "I bet you looked beautiful pregnant."

Caroline screwed her nose up, "Hmmm...not sure that's true."

"Do you have any pictures?"

Yes, somewhere."

Kate smiled, satisfied, "Good. You can show me and I can see for myself...and be proved right."

"Who'd've guessed that Ms McKenzie was such a competitive person!" Caroline teased her girlfriend gently.

"Yep. Don't ever play pool with me", Kate grinned, "I was a demon pool player at Uni."

Caroline looked astonished, "Really?! You were a pool shark?"

Kate smiled, "Well, I wouldn't go that far...but I did make a fair few drinks out of it some nights."

"A misspent youth eh?" Caroline smiled indulgently, "I may well challenge you however, as I'm not a bad player either", she winked, "...always been good at angles...John won't play me any more because he's never won."

"You're on, Dr Elliott...we just need to agree on the stake." Kate leered at the blonde headmistress.

Caroline grinned, "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." She leaned over and captured Kate's lips in a sweet kiss, "But I'm not sure it'll be much of a..._loss_...either way."

Kate grinned, "Well, let's just see shall we..._when_ you lose."

Caroline returned her girlfriend's grin, "Kind of cocky, aren't we?"

"Just confident, Caroline." Kate lifted her arm out of the water and put her hand behind the blonde woman's head, pulling her forward for a kiss.

Caroline rose to her knees to put her in a better position to continue the kiss and she put one hand on Kate's shoulder. As the kiss deepened Caroline dropped her hand from Kate's shoulder, dipping it into the bath water to cup her breast tenderly. She played with its fullness and roundness, feeling the slickness of the hard, wet nipple against the palm of her hand.

Kate eventually pulled away from the kiss and gasped, "I think you'd better take me back to bed."

Caroline smiled and helped her out of the bath, wrapped her in a large, fluffy towel and asked huskily, "Are you relaxed enough to sleep now?"

Kate reached out to pull Caroline into another searing kiss and said, "Not yet...but I will be."

The two stumbled back into the bedroom barely breaking the kiss and once there Caroline gently urged Kate back onto the bed saying, "A little...gentle exercise should do it then..."

It was after midday the next day before Kate shuffled into the kitchen. "You should've woken me", she said to Caroline in a partly grumpy, partly sheepish tone. She walked over to where Caroline sat reading the paper, linked her arms loosely around her neck and bent down to kiss the blonde woman's cheek, then the very corner of her mouth.

Caroline smiled, swivelled around and pulled Kate onto her lap. "Morning beautiful."

"It's afternoon!", Kate exclaimed ashamedly.

"Doesn't matter, you needed the sleep." Caroline kissed her girlfriend's jaw as she held her sitting across her lap. "You feeling better?"

"Much." Kate bent her head and kissed Caroline's mouth. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for." Caroline shrugged off the thanks.

"Rubbish", Kate was insistent. "Caroline, you ran me a bath...in the middle of the night...and sat with me...and made me feel...fabulous." She kissed the blonde headmistress again, a soft, sweet connection of lips.

"Well, the bath wasn't a big chore, sitting with you is always lovely...and as for making you feel fabulous...well...that made me feel pretty fabulous too." Caroline smiled at her pregnant girlfriend. "Tea?"

"I'll get it. Do you want one?"

Ten minutes later the two women were sitting curled up on the sofa, drinking their tea and sharing the Sunday paper. Caroline was absorbed in the science supplement and Kate was idly flicking through the travel supplement before she looked at Caroline in her glasses concentrating on what she was reading and got quite absorbed herself.

Kate studied the blonde headmistress intently, smiling lovingly as she did so. Finally Caroline detected she was being watched and she looked up, "What? Why're you looking at me?"

"You're beautiful."

Caroline blushed, "Sometimes I worry about your judgement", she tried to shrug off the compliment. Kate frowned at her in disapproval and Caroline immediately looked contrite, "Sorry."

"You _are_ beautiful. Don't put yourself down...and don't negate my opinion", Kate said seriously.

"Ok, I take your point...and accept your opinion", Caroline said quietly and a little shamefacedly.

Kate reached out and ran her fingers gently through Caroline's hair. "I love your hair", then as she smiled gently, "_And_ how sexy you look in your glasses."

"Really? They don't just make me look...shortsighted?"

"God no! They exude a...kind of...stern, intelligent sexiness - very hot!" Kate's exclamation was made earnestly.

Caroline smiled almost coyly, "Thank you darling", she said quietly.

Kate leaned in and kissed Caroline's mouth. Caroline opened her mouth onto Kate's and the kiss continued for quite a while, slowly, thoroughly, giving and receiving pleasure. When it ended the two women pulled away but only so that their lips weren't quite touching. Their breath continued to mingle as Kate said softly, "You are the sexiest woman I've ever known."

Caroline looked uncertain and she swallowed before she said hesitantly, "Am I...enough for you?"

Kate looked a bit shocked as she said, "What do you mean? Of course you are! Surely you know that?!" Caroline just looked at her and blinked wordlessly, until Kate reached out to cup the older woman's face and repeated more gently, "Caroline, why do you think you're not enough?"

Caroline swallowed again and visibly set her face before she said, "When...when you...dumped me...you...you said that...we hadn't even really made love." Her blue eyes were liquid as she looked into Kate's face.

Kate looked as if she wanted the floor to open and swallow her up. She gulped as she reached for Caroline's hands and she held them in her own, looking into the blonde headmistress' face. "Caroline, I am so sorry. Darling, I was hurt and I lashed out but it was _never_...", she squeezed her girlfriend's hands and looked earnestly into her blue eyes to try to ensure she was getting her point across, "..._never_ the truth." She took one hand, stroked Caroline's face and continued, "I was so hurt that you'd failed...seemingly refused...to acknowledge our relationship. I suppose I wanted you to hurt too." She shrugged, "I'm not proud of it, I behaved appallingly."

Caroline said quietly, "I know I hurt you Kate...and I'm ashamed of my cowardice...really I am...but what you said made it seem like everything I'd felt...everything we'd had...everything I thought was true...was a lie."

Tears came to Kate's eyes as she entreated Caroline to understand, "Sweetheart...what I said...it was never the truth...you know that in your heart. What we have...what we've always had...is beautiful and sexy and hot and true. You _know_ what you do to me...how you make me feel. You _know_ how good it is." She paused before asking, "Don't you?"

Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and she stroked Kate's face and then tenderly ran her thumb over her lips. "Making love with you is...incredibly hot...and totally intimate...and I knew in my heart that what you'd said wasn't true...but there was just a small, insecure part of me that worried I wasn't enough for you."

Kate touched her lips to Caroline's, drew back then nibbled gently at the blonde woman's mouth, touching, tasting. She eventually pulled away enough to say, "You are more than enough. You are magnificent. You complete me."

There were tears in Caroline's eyes as she gazed at the younger woman. "I love you so much, Kate." Her voice was low and husky.

Kate smiled, a slow, sexy smile, "Good. Now, where are these photos of you when you were pregnant?"


	21. Chapter 21

It was the day before the sale of Kate's house was due to complete and she, Caroline, William and Lawrence were at the house helping pack and move, although the majority of the larger items were going into storage for now and that was being done by a removal company. Caroline was busy organising and supervising the removal men, Kate and Lawrence were finishing emptying the kitchen cupboards and William had been despatched to get them some lunch.

Lawrence was kneeling on the work top removing tins and packets from the cupboard on the wall when Kate realised that she hadn't changed the light bulb in the kitchen after it had blown a few days previously. The pregnant woman located a small stepladder and a new bulb and had climbed the few steps and was just reaching to remove the old bulb when...

"Kate, I don't think you should be doing that. Let me do it."

Kate replied, "It's ok, I'm fine."

"Ummm...I really don't think you should be doing that. Here, let me help you down and I'll do it."

Kate looked around and smiled, "You're quite the gentleman, Lawrence." She took his hand as she descended the steps.

"Not really", he blushed a little. "Mum wouldn't like it if I let you do this."

"No she wouldn't. Thanks Lawrence", Caroline appeared in the doorway and looked sternly at her girlfriend, "Kate, what were you thinking?"

"I was just changing the light bulb", Kate tried to sound sensible and nonchalant at the same time.

"Kate you're days away from giving birth. Sweetheart, it's just not sensible to take any risks right now." Caroline turned to Lawrence as he climbed down from the stepladder, "Thanks, love", she ruffled his hair. "Can you take this stepladder out to the removal van so Kate won't be tempted to do any more DIY?" He nodded and did as he was asked.

Left on their own, Caroline put her hands on Kate's shoulders and looked into her eyes seriously, "Please Kate, be sensible, darling."

Kate looked guilty. "I will. I'm sorry."

William came in at that point with a bag of sandwiches and bottles of drink, "I have lunch."

Kate turned to him and smiled, "Good timing William, your mum was just telling me off. Another minute or so and I might've been in detention."

William laughed, "Ooooo you owe me then. Mum's detention sessions are legendary."

Caroline tried to keep her stern face but failed. "When you've quite finished undermining any authority I ever had...", she smiled, "Oh come on then, let's eat, I'm starving."

Lawrence and William sat on the kitchen countertops, leaving the two chairs that were left for Kate and Caroline and they ate their lunch together. Once finished, they returned to their tasks. Looking into the lounge a little later Caroline found Kate pacing up and down. "Are you ok, darling?"

"I have a bit of backache that's all."

Caroline put her arm around Kate. "You've been doing too much, I _knew_ it." She dropped her hand to Kate's lower back and rubbed it. "Do you want to kneel down and let me rub it properly?"

Kate looked at her aghast, "Caroline, I'm not doing that _here_! It'll look more like we're having sex than the time Lawrence walked in when you were massaging my leg after using the EpiPen! "

"Kate, it doesn't matter what it looks like, if you're in discomfort and I can help you, I will."

"I'll be fine, Caroline. If you can just supervise the delivery men with the last couple of loads, that'll be more helpful." Kate was unusually snappy and dismissive.

Caroline looked a little upset at Kate's retort but persisted, "Ok...but why don't you at least let me take you back to mine so you can put your feet up or have a lie down?"

"No." Kate snapped and then thought better of it. "Sorry, darling...I'm fine, really...there's no need for you to fuss."

Caroline looked chastened. "Ok. Just give me a shout if you need me...and maybe have a sit down for a while." She left the room, pausing at the door to cast a concerned look back at her pregnant girlfriend.

Kate's backache didn't get better but she felt like she needed to ignore it and carry on. In her mind, this was _her_ house sale and she needed to be involved in the nitty gritty of it so she carried on regardless for the next few hours, packing up the last of the smaller items safely and securely in boxes and pacing the downstairs rooms in between times trying to stretch the discomfort away without making it obvious that's what she was doing.

As the afternoon went on however, she felt like the pain was getting worse but she told herself that it was just because it had been ongoing now for so long. The pain seemed somehow sharper and had definitely spread. Kate was about to shout for Caroline, give in and ask her to take her home but she felt like she needed to go to the loo first, so she made her way to the downstairs cloakroom. Pretty much as soon as she'd got there though, something happened to make her rethink her 'strategy'. Her waters broke.

Kate, after immediately panicking, pulled herself together and came back out of the loo. Just as she was coming through the kitchen however a sharp pain made her stop in her tracks and grab the countertop as she doubled over. She tried to breathe deeply, willing the pain to pass so she could call for Caroline but it seemed like it was lasting for quite some time. She continued to hang onto the edge of the work surface, breathing heavily and then Lawrence walked in.

"Kate! Are you...what's wrong?!" Lawrence looked like a scared little boy, rather than the gruff, disinterested teenager he was a lot of the time.

Kate recognised his fright and tried to reassure him despite the pain she was in. "I'm...ok Lawrence...but can you...get your mum for me please?"

Lawrence turned and sprinted out of the kitchen and thundered upstairs shouting, "Mum! Mum!"

Caroline met him at the top of the stairs, looking alarmed. "What's wrong?!"

"It's Kate...she's in the kitchen...she said she was ok but..she asked me to get you.."

Caroline pushed past him and ran down the stairs almost as fast as Lawrence had run up them. She hurtled into the kitchen as Kate was trying to push herself upright off the countertop again. "Kate! Are you ok? What's happened, sweetheart?" She put her arm around the pregnant woman, supporting her weight as much as she could. "Let's get you sat down. You didn't fall, did you?"

Kate was able to smile a little at the usually fluster-free headmistress now the pain was receding. "Caroline, darling I'm ok...but I think the baby's coming. My waters have broken and, I'm not an expert but I reckon I've just had a bloody big contraction."

Caroline looked a little pale but immediately snapped into capable mode. "Right, let's get you into the car. We'll drop by the house on the way back, pick up your bag and then go to the hospital. Do you want to ring your midwife, or shall I?"

"I'll do it...in a minute."

"Ok, come on, can you get to the car with my help?"

"Yes." She walked a couple of steps with Caroline still helping her, then she stopped. "Oh god, what about the house, the removal men?!"

"Kate, it'll be fine, don't worry. I'll get William to sort it for now...and I'll ask my mum to help as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It'll be fine. And it's not as if you really have a choice right now, is it? This little one...", she stroked Kate's belly gently, "...seems to be on her way." She helped Kate to walk slowly out of the house. As they reached the front door, William and Lawrence appeared looking apprehensive. Caroline addressed them, "William, love, can you organise the removal men with the last load...there should be just one more now and make sure all's well here before you lock up? I'm taking Kate to the hospital because the baby seems to be on her way. I'll get granny to come and pick you up. You ok Lawrence?"

Both young men nodded and William said, "Don't worry mum, we'll be fine. Hope everything goes ok Kate."

Kate smiled, "Thanks William, thanks Lawrence...sorry I'm bailing out on you." The two women carried on to where Caroline's car was parked, which was unfortunately now being blocked in by the removal truck.

Caroline helped Kate into the passenger seat, made sure she was ok, then walked to the removal truck, where the two men were arranging a piece of furniture and some boxes inside the van. Caroline asked, "Can you just move the van so that I can get my car out please?"

The older of the two men, who Caroline had found out earlier that day was called Clive, scratched his head and said, "It'll be a minute love, we have to make this secure before we can move it."

Caroline gritted her teeth, took a breath and said, "No, I need you to move it now. My partner is in labour and I need to get her to the hospital."

Clive replied, "Alright love, be with you in a jiffy, wouldn't want to damage any of this stuff." He and his mate continued to move the boxes, seemingly without any sense of urgency.

Caroline took another deep breath and said coldly, "If you don't move your van _now_, I will move it myself. And I will report you to your boss and tell him that I am posting a review of his company on the internet that will be so damning it will ensure you get no custom again, which I expect will leave you and your friend here unemployed."

Clive pulled himself up to his full height of around 5'5" and visibly bristled at being spoken to in such a way. "Look lady, we're doing our best here..."

Caroline cut him off mid-sentence, "Then your best is _not_ good enough. My partner is in labour in my car _right now_ and I need to get her to hospital before she gives birth on this bloody drive! Now I suggest if you don't want to deliver the baby yourself or be the subject of a law suit, you move your sodding van!"

Clive looked a little frightened at Caroline's outburst. "Ok, ok, keep yer 'air on", he muttered as he got out of the back of the van and walked around to the driver's door. Caroline glared at his back and then when she was sure he'd got in driver's seat she turned back to her car.

She got in and said to Kate, "You ok sweetheart? Sorry for the delay...he's moving the van now."

Kate smiled weakly and nodded but Caroline could see she was gripping the seat as clearly another contraction had overtaken her. She stroked Kate's arm, "Breathe darling. Deep breaths." As Kate was hunched forward a little with the pain, Caroline was able to move her hand to Kate's back where she rubbed it comfortingly.

Kate gasped, "I'm ok...but can we just go now?"

The van had by this point been moved. Caroline nodded, put the car in gear and drove.

They arrived back at the house in about seven minutes, which was a bit of a record. Caroline leapt out, telling Kate she'd be right back and sprinted in to get her already packed bag from the bedroom. As she came back down the front steps she met Celia.

"Caroline! William called, he said Kate's gone into labour."

"Yes mum, I'm taking her to hospital now. Can you go to Kate's and help the boys with the last boxes and then make sure the house is empty and locked up securely before you bring them back here?"

"On my way now love. You ok?" She looked lovingly at her daughter.

"Yes mum, I'm fine." Caroline opened the car door to get back in.

Celia stood by the open door, looking in. "You will drive carefully, won't you?" She looked over at Kate, "You alright Kate love?"

Kate nodded, "Not bad thanks Celia." The pregnant woman gasped again as another pain seared through her.

"Oooo, is that another contraction, Kate? How far apart are they?"

Caroline interjected feverishly, "Mum! Kate's in labour, we need to go!" She started to close the car door, even though Celia hadn't moved out of the way.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving", Celia said. "Drive carefully Caroline." She stepped back, Caroline slammed the door and reversed the car in one quick movement, spraying gravel everywhere before exiting onto the road.

They made it to the hospital in about the same time as it had taken to get from Kate's house to Caroline's and once the contraction had passed Kate told her that she'd already phoned her midwife when they'd been waiting for the removal men to move their truck.

Caroline and Kate walked slowly into the hospital together, whereupon formalities seemingly sprang into place and Kate was helped into a wheelchair and taken to a room to be examined. Caroline was asked for Kate's details, which she provided before re-joining her girlfriend.

"How're you doing, sweetheart?", Caroline took Kate's hand and kissed it.

"Ok. Apparently I'm already eight centimetres dilated though."

Caroline gasped, "Really?! Oh my god, you must've been in labour all day! Kate, why didn't you say anything?!" She put her arm around the dark skinned woman and kissed her temple lovingly.

Kate smiled weakly, "I just thought it was bad backache. It's not like I had anything to compare it to, is it? They're getting me set up with gas and air, so I'll have some pain relief in a mo." She gasped as another contraction overtook her and Caroline held her hand and rubbed her back, encouraging Kate to breathe through it as she'd been taught.

"You're doing really well, sweetheart, it won't be too long now." Caroline tried her best to make Kate feel better.

"Caroline, it hurts like shit and I think you're talking bollocks just to make me feel better!" Kate spoke between gritted teeth and more aggressively than Caroline had ever heard her before. The blonde headmistress realised that Kate's harsh words were due to the pain she was in but she was grateful that the nurse came back at that point to set her up with the gas and air pain relief she'd been promised. Kate gratefully gulped at it and then relaxed a little as it took the edge off the searing pain. She stopped gripping Caroline's hand quite so hard, "Sorry."

"No need, sweetheart." Caroline tenderly stroked the hair back from Kate's forehead. "Would you like a sip of water?"

Kate nodded and Caroline handed her a small paper cup with some water in it. Kate sipped it and handed it back, "Thanks." There was a pause and then Kate said quietly, "Caroline, you won't leave me, will you? I'm a bit scared."

Caroline felt so fiercely protective of Kate in that instant that it welled up in her chest like a physical force. "Of course I won't leave you, darling. I'm not going anywhere. There's no need to be scared, I know it hurts but I promise you it'll be ok...the pain won't last forever and then our little girl will be here and it'll all be worth it. I love you Kate and you really are doing so well." Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked to try to make them go away, wanting to be strong for her girlfriend. She leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Thank you", Kate's voice was quiet but she seemed more resolute. "I love you too."

The next hour went by quite quickly, for Caroline at least (albeit, she was already finding it difficult to cope with Kate being in pain), as it seemed like no time at all before the midwife was announcing that they were ready to go down to the delivery suite. Once there, time passed in a surreal haze. Caroline was so proud of the way Kate dealt with the pain; she wished she could take some of it for her as she would have done so in a heartbeat if she could. When the midwife told Kate they could see the baby's head Caroline saw Kate's exhausted face set with renewed resolve, she drew on a reserve of strength from somewhere unknown and within ten minutes the baby had been born in a rush of effort and love.

The midwife smiled and said, "You have a beautiful baby girl, Kate", and she then asked Caroline if she wanted to cut the cord, which of course she did.

Kate looked at Caroline in disbelief and said, "Is she ok?", and just at that point the baby started to cry.

The midwife handed the baby to Caroline and after looking at her lovingly and kissing her head, she in turn bent down to put her on Kate's chest, gazing from mother to baby in wonder. "She's beautiful Kate, our little girl is so beautiful."


	22. Chapter 22

An hour or so later, Kate and the baby had been moved to a private room, pending a bed in the ward becoming free. Kate had managed to feed the baby and was now sitting up in bed holding her and Caroline sat on the side of the bed alternately stroking the baby's head or caressing Kate's face.

"You're fantastic, Kate." Caroline smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you, Caroline, you were fabulous."

Caroline smiled and bent over to kiss the baby's head gently, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Sorry for...snapping...and swearing at you." Kate looked a little sheepish.

"Oh, that was nothing. You should've heard what I called John when I was giving birth to Lawrence! I was so foul-mouthed that I worried what Lawrence's first words might be!"

Kate giggled, "Really? Who would've thought that of the eminently professional Dr Elliott?"

"Another thing _not_ to tell the board of governors." Caroline smiled wryly.

"Pity though, I'm getting quite a lot of _useful_ information on you." Kate grinned.

"Talking of information...what are we going to call this beautiful little girl?"

"Well...I'd like to have Grace - my mum's name - as her middle name. Is that ok?"

"Of course. It's a lovely name. And a lovely thing to do."

"I can't think of a first name that suits her though." Kate frowned as she looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Let me have a hold then and I'll see if I can think of a name that suits her." Caroline smiled at her girlfriend.

Kate kissed the baby's head and said, "Right sweetheart, your other mummy is about to use her scientific brain to determine what you should be called."

Caroline, with the easy practice she didn't realise she'd remembered, slipped one hand under the baby's bottom and one under her head and lifted her out of Kate's arms. She cradled the baby in her left arm looking intently at her little face as she traced a finger gently across her cheek and around her mouth. "She has your beautiful mouth, Kate." Then she continued, talking to the baby, "Hmmmm...what should your name be?" She walked around the room, all the while talking to the baby as she cradled her and cuddled her, words of nonsense and love. After a couple of minutes, with Kate still watching her every move but saying nothing, just gazing at the woman she loved and their daughter, Caroline stopped. "I think I've got it!"

"Go on then, I'm intrigued", Kate said smiling lovingly.

"Olivia." Caroline looked at Kate expectantly. "I think it suits her. What do you think?"

"Bring her here so I can look at her...against the name." Caroline did as she was told and the two women gazed at their daughter together. "Olivia", Kate said thoughtfully, "Olivia. Yes. I like it. And I think it does really suit her. Olivia Grace. What do you think of that, little girl?" She looked up at Caroline, "You're a genius."

Caroline smiled, "Yep. That's the truth. And that's something you _can_ tell the board of governors."

Caroline eventually got chased out of the hospital at around 9:30 when the nurse found her still there. She kissed Olivia's head and then leaned in to tenderly kiss Kate's lips. "I love you...both of you. And I'm so proud of you, darling. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Night, sweetheart. We love you too."

...

When Caroline got home William and Lawrence were both in the living room with Celia and Alan watching television. When Caroline returned home she found William and Lawrence in the living room watching television along with Celia and Alan. They all wanted to know how Kate was and were very keen to see the pictures of Olivia she'd taken on her phone.

"Ah, she's bonny enough", said Alan, smiling as he held the phone out so he could focus.

"She's a sweet little thing", observed Celia. "How heavy did you say she was?"

"7lb 2oz", said Caroline, pride evident in her voice, "And yes, she's beautiful."

"When will they be able to come home?", asked William.

"We're not sure yet...but maybe tomorrow", Caroline smiled, the love evident in her eyes.

"Where will the baby sleep?, Lawrence asked.

"Olivia will be in with us for a while", Caroline paused for just a beat and then continued, "...before she moves into your room."

Lawrence looked immediately shocked. "What?!"

Caroline burst out laughing. "Gotcha!" She leaned over, put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her, kissing his head. Lawrence blushed, annoyed that he'd been caught out but also clearly still happy to be part of his mum's joke.

Celia and Alan said they were going to go back next door not long after that. Before leaving, Celia confirmed that Kate's house was now empty and her belongings safely in storage and she gave Caroline the keys. Caroline said, "Thanks for that mum, I'm going to have to drop these into the estate agent first thing tomorrow because the sale is due to complete."

Celia nodded, acknowledging her daughter's statement, "It's just as well it's half term then, isn't it?"

"Yep, Kate always has been great at planning", Caroline smiled. She hugged her mum and kissed her cheek.

Celia looked at her daughter wordlessly for a moment, then said, "It's nice to see you looking so.."

"Looking what?", queried Caroline.

"Happy", said Celia simply. She smiled at Caroline, "You're obviously happy, love and I'm really pleased for you." She stroked her daughter's face gently. "I know I wasn't...entirely supportive of your relationship with Kate at the start...but it's clear you love her and I think she's good for you...better than that...nitwit you married, that's for sure."

"Thanks mum", Caroline was genuinely touched. "I am happy, yes. Kate makes me very happy. And now Olivia too."...

Caroline lay in bed for quite a while just thinking about the day's events. It already felt strange not having Kate there with her but she contented herself with the fact that she should be home in the next day or two. She eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Caroline was up bright and early. She was at the estate agents for 9am where she handed over the keys to Kate's house. Just as she came out of their office, her phone rang.

She answered it matter of factly, "Caroline Elliott".

"Good morning Caroline, it's Elizabeth Barrett."

"Ah, good morning."

"I just wanted to give you a quick update. We've had the signed and witnessed declaration back from Mr Rowell. It does look like he went to a solicitor to get it witnessed so he may also have taken some independent legal advice at the same time. That puts us in a good position, if we need to argue our case at some point in the future...but it also shows that he must be pretty serious about waiving his parental rights."

"That's great news, thank you!"

"Yes, it is good news. Now, I was intending to keep the original document here, in your file and send you a copy in the post. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that makes perfect sense. Can you send it to my address please, as Kate's house has now sold...or at least the sale completes today, so that address is no longer valid."

"Of course. How is Kate?"

"She's great, thanks. She had the baby yesterday, so everything's fabulous."

"Oh, that's lovely news. Congratulations. And please pass on my best wishes to Kate too."

"I will, thank you."

"Ok Caroline, I'll leave you to get on, I'm sure you've got plenty to do now." Caroline could hear the smile in Elizabeth's voice.

"Yes, I have. Thanks for your call though."

"No problem, goodbye."

Caroline went to put her phone in her pocket but as she did so she just happened to notice a missed call and a voicemail message showing on the display. Thinking it was probably a previous attempt from the solicitor she'd just spoken to but hoping it might be Kate, she dialled her voicemail. She negotiated the menu, realising that the message had been left just a few minutes ago, clearly when she'd been talking to Elizabeth.

"Hello, this is Dr Jessop from St Margaret's Hospital. We have you down as the next of kin for Kate McKenzie. She's had to be taken down to surgery this morning...to deal with a post partum haemorrhage. The baby is fine, she's in the nursery but...we thought you should be aware. Please call the main hospital number and ask for the maternity department."

Caroline felt her mouth go dry. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her head and she felt faint. She slumped back against the wall outside the estate agents feeling like she was about to be sick. The hand still holding her phone shook violently as she tried to shove it into her pocket and she gasped as she tried to get air into lungs that seemed to have constricted with the boulder of shock that was now sitting on her chest. Her legs felt like she'd already run a marathon but her instinct was to run. Her throat constricted and she heard herself, as if from a distance, emit a strangled half-cry as she felt the bitter tang of bile in the back of her mouth. She pushed herself off the wall with a huge effort and started to run back to the car.


	23. Chapter 23

Caroline drove to the hospital in a daze, she barged into the maternity unit and straight to the nurse's desk. "Kate McKenzie...I'm her partner...Dr Jessop left me a message saying that she was in surgery."

The nurse, whose name badge said she was Sister Jane Potts, looked at her kindly. "It's Caroline, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private, so we can talk." Caroline dumbly followed the nurse into an office and stiffly sat in the chair to which she was directed. The nurse sat next to her, looking at her sympathetically but professionally. Caroline felt sick as the nurse started to speak. "Kate was bleeding in the early hours of this morning. Now you probably know that it's normal to bleed after you give birth but this was...irregular..in that it was heavier than normal. The doctor saw her and examined her and it was thought that due to the level of bleed...it was probable that part of the placenta might have come away and not have been delivered with the rest. On that basis doctor thought it was best to operate so that it could be removed, the bleeding sorted and to stop any infection taking hold."

Caroline could feel a dull buzzing in her head as she listened intently to what the nurse was saying. She heard herself saying, as if from a great distance, "Is she...is Kate ok?"

The nurse patted her arm. "She'll be fine, don't worry. At the moment she's still in surgery but I'll let you know as soon as she's out." Caroline looked at her dumbly and the nurse repeated, "She'll be fine." She smiled, "Can I get you a cup of tea or some water?"

"Some water...would be nice." Caroline suddenly realised how dry her mouth was, so much so that it felt like her tongue had cleaved to the roof of her mouth. The nurse got up and poured her a glass of water from a jug on the desk and handed it to her. Caroline gulped at it, like she had been in a desert for days on end.

"While you're waiting, why don't you go and visit your beautiful little girl in the nursery? She may well be due a feed so you can help us and Kate too."

Caroline nodded tentatively. "You _will_ let me know when Kate's out of surgery, won't you?"

"Straight away."

Caroline smiled weakly, "Ok. Thanks."

Sister Potts took her to the nursery and introduced her to the nurse in charge, who in turn took her to where Olivia was. Caroline looked down at the baby. She was awake but quiet and seemed to be observing everything around her, although Caroline knew that her focal length at this point wouldn't allow her to do that. She reached in and stroked her tiny face, "Hello beautiful."

"Feel free to pick her out and give her a cuddle", the nurse said, "I'll get you a chair." She did as she said and Caroline thanked her as she scooped Olivia out of her little plastic crib and into her arms before sitting down with her.

Caroline gazed at Olivia, noticing how she already resembled Kate in certain ways. "You are beautiful...like your mum...so very beautiful". She traced the baby's little rosebud mouth with her finger and Olivia immediately started to try and suckle. Caroline looked across the room to the nurse and asked, "Is she due for a feed?" The nurse said she'd check and after doing so told Caroline that she would be due a feed in about 20 minutes or so and asked if she'd like to feed her at that time. Caroline readily confirmed she would.

After a lovely cuddle with Olivia, during which Caroline felt herself calm down a little (despite the fact that she couldn't stop looking at the clock on the wall to see how much time had passed and whether Kate might be out of surgery yet), the nurse came and gave her a bottle of formula with which to feed the baby. She said, "You might have to persevere a little with her being so young, as they don't tend to feed as intuitively from a bottle as they do the breast." Caroline nodded in acknowledgement, taking it from her.

She cradled Olivia close to her as she introduced her to the teat of the bottle, gently touching it to her lips. Olivia immediately started trying to latch on to suckle but was finding it a little hard to get used to the teat. Eventually with a little perseverance from both her and Caroline and a little change in her position, Olivia took the teat and started to suckle properly. The nurse came back briefly and observed, "You're a natural", as she smiled at Caroline and dropped a muslin cloth on her shoulder.

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she'd fed a baby a bottle but she guessed it was probably when Lawrence had been tiny. The renewed feeling of closeness, love and bonding was a welcome offset to the anxiety she was still experiencing about Kate being in surgery so she tried to focus her energies as much as possible on the baby in her arms. Halfway through the bottle, experience ensured she recognised that Olivia needed a break so she pulled the teat gently out of her mouth and popped her onto her shoulder to wind her. Patting her back and feeling the baby's little body cradled against her shoulder, Caroline felt as connected to both Olivia and Kate as she could be at that point. She even allowed herself a small smile as Olivia emitted quite a loud burp considering how small she was. Caroline picked the baby off her shoulder and perched her on her lap, holding her little chest in one hand while she gently rubbed her back with the other. After a while Olivia emitted another burp and a small piece of spit-up that missed her and landed squarely on Caroline's leg.

"Oh charming, Olivia", said Caroline wryly, realising too late that she'd forgotten to move the muslin from her shoulder. She mopped up the milk residue from her jeans as she cradled Olivia back in her arm ready to give her the rest of the bottle.

In the next 15 minutes Olivia managed the majority of the rest of the bottle but then started to fall asleep as she was suckling. Caroline gently pulled the teat from Olivia's mouth and popped her onto her shoulder again to ensure she was winded before she went to sleep. When Sister Potts came in that's where she found them both: Caroline taking warmth and comfort from the closeness of the baby and Olivia clearly being so comfortable she'd fallen asleep in that position.

"Caroline. Kate's out of surgery. She's fine." The nurse said quietly as she touched the blonde headmistress' other shoulder.

Caroline jumped a little as she hadn't heard the nurse come in. "She's fine? Really?" Sister Potts smiled and nodded. "Oh thank god!" Caroline let out a breath as she felt muscles she hadn't known were tense, relax and she blinked away tears. "Can I see her?"

The nurse nodded, "Of course. She's still a bit sleepy and will be a bit sore for a couple of days but she's been asking for you. And Olivia." She inclined her head to the sleeping baby, "How about you pop her back in her crib for a bit, and we'll bring her down to you and mum in a while?"

Caroline got up and placed the baby tenderly back in the crib after kissing her gently on the head. "See you soon, sweetheart", she whispered.

Caroline walked into Kate's room tentatively to find her asleep. She gazed at her girlfriend before moving to the bed and touching her cheek gently. Kate's eyes fluttered open and she croaked, "Caroline."

"Kate. Darling. You've had me so worried." She leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Sorry." Kate smiled weakly. "I had myself a bit worried too." Caroline held one of Kate's hands and continued to caress her face with her other hand. Kate looked at Caroline and her face crinkled a little in confusion, "Have you been with Olivia?"

Caroline smiled, "Yes, she's fine. She's just had her mid morning feed."

"Have you lost her?"

Caroline though Kate must be still confused from the anaesthetic. "No sweetheart, she's having a sleep in the nursery. She's fine."

Kate smiled, "Caroline, you still have a muslin cloth on your shoulder."

"Oh!" Caroline realised Kate was right and she whipped the cloth off, a little embarrassed. She smiled, "I promise I haven't lost Olivia though." She paused then asked, "How're you feeling now?"

"A bit sore...and a bit muzzy-headed...but ok. Is Olivia coming back to be with me?"

"Yes, the nurse said they'd bring her down in a bit."

Kate looked sad, "The doctor said I shouldn't feed Olivia for at least 24 hours...because of the anaesthetic. I'm worried she might forget me and not want to feed again when I'm able."

Caroline stroked Kate's hair, "Darling, it's just 24 hours. She won't forget you...or how to suckle...believe me. It took me a while to persuade her to take a teat earlier...she's like her mum...likes the real thing." Caroline grinned at her girlfriend.

Kate returned her smile. "Like both her mums then."

Olivia was duly returned to her mums about half an hour later. Caroline picked her out of her crib and handed her to Kate for a cuddle. Kate was sore but wasn't going to give up a chance to snuggle with her baby. She pulled herself into a more upright sitting position and cuddled her, nuzzling her neck and sniffing her unique baby smell. "I've missed you little girl", she whispered, "...but I'm very glad you were being looked after by your other mummy." She looked at Caroline with a radiant smile and said, "I think her nappy needs changing."

Caroline laughed, "Never have I seen someone more delighted by a dirty nappy. That will definitely wear off, believe me." She got a nappy and baby wipes and said, "You'd better let me do this one as bending from a sitting position is probably going to be painful for you I reckon."

Kate agreed reluctantly and then watched Caroline intently as she changed Olivia on the bed. "You're very good at that."

"Yes...strange how it's all coming back to me...especially considering how long it's been...and that the last time I did this was with a little boy." She put Olivia's babygro back on again and picked her up, giving her a kiss before handing her back to Kate. "Cleaner, dryer and more sweet smelling: here's one you made earlier."


	24. Chapter 24

It was late afternoon, Caroline had arrived back at the hospital and found both Kate and the baby asleep but within 10 minutes Olivia had decided she wanted to be awake. Caroline, wanting Kate to continue to sleep had picked the baby out of her crib to try to stop her from starting to cry. She held Olivia against her shoulder, jiggling her gently. That seemed to do the trick as Olivia quietened. However, as she found out quite quickly, when the movement stopped, Olivia started to fuss. In order to counter this, Caroline stood up and started to walk quietly around the small room with Olivia, jiggling her gently as she walked. This very quickly and inexplicably turned into Caroline quietly humming the Gorillaz song, 'Clint Eastwood' as she danced around the room with Olivia.

Olivia seemed to like it. She was awake but quietly enjoying the movement of her non-birth mother as she hummed and then quietly sang into the baby's ear as she danced around the room. "I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag. I'm useless but not for long, The future is coming on..."

From the bed came a giggle and Caroline looked up guiltily as Kate enquired, "Isn't she a little young for a song about drugs?"

Caroline smiled, "It's not necessarily about drugs, there's a school of thought that says it's about spiritual enlightenment."

Kate grinned, "Well you would say that, wouldn't you?" She paused and then said, "Mind you, Olivia's mum has a very nice wiggle to her bum when she dances."

Caroline blushed sweetly, "Peeping Tom", she teased. "Olivia and I were having a moment then; she's appalled that you've leered at her dance partner and cheapened what we had", she smiled at Kate cheekily.

Kate smiled, "Sorry I was asleep, I didn't hear you come back."

"That was the point, darling. I didn't want you to wake up, you need your sleep." Caroline walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss Kate's mouth, still cradling Olivia. Kate returned the kiss and then kissed Olivia's head. Caroline asked, "How'd her feed go earlier?"

"Ok. It didn't take too long to persuade her to suckle from the teat but she did spit it out a few times first. We got there though, didn't we?", she stroked Olivia's face, which was close at hand now that Caroline had perched on the edge of the bed. "I'd still rather be feeding her myself...especially in the first few days of her life..but..." She paused and transferred her attention to Caroline, cupping her cheek. "...I heard you earlier you know...as you were leaving..." Caroline didn't say anything, so Kate continued, "...you spoke to the doctor...about the study you'd read on the amount, if any, of anaesthetic able to get into the baby's bloodstream through breast feeding...you asked him what his thoughts were on the pros and cons."

Caroline looked a little embarrassed. "I thought it was worth asking...but he seemed to think it'd still be better to refrain until tomorrow."

Kate looked lovingly at her girlfriend, "Thank you, sweetheart. That was such a lovely thing to do...to fight my corner...and to have researched it."

"Of course I'll fight your corner. And anyway it's not your agenda, it's our agenda; yours, mine and Olivia's." She paused and then, noticing the flowers and gift bag on the beside locker asked, "Did your mum come earlier?"

"Yes. She brought me the flowers and have a look at the cute little outfits she got for Olivia", she indicated the gift bag.

Caroline handed Olivia to Kate before getting up and looking at the gifts. "Ah, they're lovely! Olivia, you are going to be the best dressed baby in Yorkshire."

"Caroline, can you take them home for me when you go please? The doctor seemed to think I'd be able to go home the day after tomorrow and Olivia won't need them before then, especially now you've brought in some more vests and babygros - you did remember them, didn't you?"

"Yes, I put them in the bedside cupboard with the others. That's good, that you'll be able to come home...it's not the same without you..apart from anything else the bed's very empty."

"That's sweet", Kate looked very touched by Caroline's words.

"Just the truth", Caroline's words seemed offhanded but her eyes shone with love. "I've put the cot up."

"When did you have time to do that?"

"Earlier, when I popped home."

"As well as everything else you had to do?" Kate's surprise was clear and the concern that her partner was doing too much was also apparent. "Caroline, this is your half term and apart from the fact that I know you have school work to do, you should also be getting some downtime."

Caroline smiled at Kate's loving concern. "Darling, I'm fine. It's not like I'm at work as well...and I'm going to arrange my fortnight's 'paternity leave' to start at the end of half term...I might just have to go in for one governors meeting during it."

"If you're sure.." Kate sounded doubtful, "..but I don't want you overdoing it...or just storing up problems for yourself at work."

"Kate, it'll be fine, I've worked it out, the deputies can more than cover for me...and I want to be able to spend time with you and Olivia."

"Have you even eaten today?" Kate's question was pointed.

"Yes." Caroline didn't maintain eye contact.

"What have you eaten?" Kate wasn't letting her partner off lightly.

"I...grabbed some lunch at home."

"Yes. What?"

Caroline realised there was little point trying to evade Kate when she was in full 'stern teacher' mode. "Some cheese and an apple", she admitted quietly.

"Caroline!" Kate's tone was low and disapproving. "I know you didn't have breakfast! Promise me you'll have a proper meal this evening."

"I will", the headmistress sounded contrite. "But you don't need to worry about me Kate, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." She tried to regain some of her usual poise.

"That's a matter of opinion", Kate said dryly. "So you'd better get used to me looking after you as well."

Caroline looked at Kate lovingly. "I adore you", she said quietly, "You make me feel more loved than I can ever remember feeling. I just hope you know how very much I value and love you."

"I do, darling. And I love you...very, very much."

* * *

For Caroline, the day after tomorrow couldn't come quick enough. She felt an intense yearning to have her family safe at home with her. She got to the hospital for 10am as instructed and made her way to Kate's room, baby car seat in one hand and a bag with Kate's clothes in the other hand. Kate was sitting on the side of the bed feeding Olivia and she looked up as Caroline came in.

"Morning, sweetheart. Sorry we're not ready, Olivia is feeling hungry today." She lifted her face toward Caroline with an unspoken request and Caroline obliged, kissing her sweetly before kissing Olivia's head, still feeding at her mother's breast.

"No rush." Caroline smiled, "She's still coming to terms with breast feeding then?", she said wryly.

Kate smiled, "Yep. She's giving it a go." At that point Olivia gulped and her mouth came away from Kate's nipple with a loud smacking sound.

Caroline laughed out loud, "That's my girl!"

Kate looked down at her daughter a little shocked, "Olivia! Those table manners will have to improve." She looked from the baby to her girlfriend, trying not to smile, "And you will need to stop laughing at her bad behaviour."

Caroline smiled, leaned over and kissed Kate again, "You've found me out finally, I have no authority in my own house and no parenting skills whatsoever. In fact, even my role as headmistress is an elaborate masquerade."

Kate laughed, "Impressive acting in that case. We'll have to put those...role playing skills to better use at some point then." She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Caroline blushed sweetly but said, "You're on." She looked down at Olivia who seemed to be falling asleep. "Has she had enough do you think?"

"Probably, yes. Do you want to wind her while I get dressed?"

Caroline scooped the sleepy baby out of Kate's arms and held her against her shoulder after snagging the muslin and putting it in place. She took the opportunity to cuddle Olivia, nuzzling her as she kissed her little cheek, then she sat on the bed and gently rubbed and patted the baby's back. After a while Olivia obliged and duly expelled her wind. Caroline gently put her in her car seat, tucking a fleecy blanket around her securely. At that Kate came out of the bathroom, dressed.

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" Caroline's concern was clear.

"Still a bit sore but I'll be ok." She turned to look at Olivia, "Oh don't you look snug in there!" She stroked the sleeping baby's cheek gently then asked Caroline, "Is that a new blanket?"

"Yes. I bought it...I thought it'd be warmer than the other one."

Kate smiled, "You're already spoiling her."

Caroline argued, "No, it's a practical necessity."

Kate raised her eyebrows, "Uh huh?" Then she asked, "What do you want me to take?"

Caroline replied carefully, "Nothing really...but I've learned my lesson on that one. How about you take the bag with the nappies and Olivia's clothes, I'll take the rest?"

Kate smiled but didn't argue and Caroline returned her smile, picked up the car seat in one hand and the bag in the other. She turned to look at Kate and said, "I'm sorry that I haven't quite managed to time this right."

Kate looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's going to be at least another 4 weeks before my house is sold and we can complete on our purchase. I'd rather we were bringing Olivia home to our house now."

Kate smiled and brought her free hand up to stroke Caroline's cheek, "It doesn't matter." Then, as Caroline looked unconvinced, "Wherever she is, if she's with us then she's home."


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you so much all for your feedback, I have really appreciated the time and trouble you have taken and all your kind comments. I think this fic is drawing to a natural close now (unless I start flogging the proverbial dead horse!), so apart from a potential epilogue I'm going to leave it here. I've split this chapter into three to explore different aspects of 'home'..

* * *

Home - 1

"Caroline I don't think I can do this, I don't feel at all...equipped!" Tears ran down Kate's face as she emoted to her girlfriend.

"Oh sweetheart!" Caroline crouched down so she was on the same level as Kate who was sitting in the chair in the bedroom, having just fed Olivia and returned her to her cot. The blonde headmistress cradled Kate's face in her hands as she knelt in front of her. "What is it you feel you can't do?"

Kate started to sob and between gasps she said, "Bringing Olivia up...properly. How do I know I won't...fuck this up..._her_ up..totally?! She's just...so little...and so innocent...and she's relying on me...and I don't know what I'm doing! What made me think I could _do_ this?!"

Caroline pulled Kate into a hug and the younger woman put her head on Caroline's shoulder as she sobbed. The blonde headmistress just held her close, rubbing her back as she would have had it been Lawrence or William. She waited for Kate's sobs to subside into the occasional shuddering gasp before she drew back gently, looking into the dark skinned woman's tear stained face seriously, "Kate, _every_ new mother feels like this. I certainly did. But you're not alone...you have me...and we'll do this together. You love Olivia...and so do I...and we will make informed, loving choices for her. And the fact that you're worried about it...well that's good...it shows you care and that you want to do your very best for her, which is all she needs."

"How do I know I won't screw her up though?" Kate's watery brown eyes were serious and fearful.

"You won't darling. You'll love her and care for her and prepare her for the rest of her life. She'll know that she can count on you and that you'll always be there for her." She smiled at Kate, "She's a very lucky little girl, to have you."

Kate seemed to be a little calmer. "She's lucky to have _you_...hopefully you'll offset the emotional madness of her other mother." She smiled weakly at her girlfriend.

"You're not mad, Kate. Your hormones are all over the place and you feel a bit overwhelmed right now, that's all."

Kate gently pulled Caroline's face towards her and then kissed her lips sweetly. "I've made your shirt wet", she said regretfully, touching the shoulder where she'd cried into Caroline's neck.

"Doesn't matter." Caroline gently wiped Kate's cheeks with her fingers and leaned in for another kiss then said, "You about ready for something to eat?"

Kate sniffed, "Oh. Is dinner ready?"

"Mmmhmm", that's what I came to tell you." Caroline got up from the floor and held out her hand to Kate. "Come on, let's go and eat while Olivia's sleeping. We'll take the baby monitor and plug it in downstairs."...

Kate sat at the table, opposite Caroline. She stopped eating for a second and looked at her girlfriend, love apparent in her eyes.

"What?"

"You're perfect."

"Hardly Kate!", Caroline scoffed.

"You _are_", Kate was insistent. "You're so supportive, so sweet. You've mopped me up tonight, cooked me dinner _and_ offered to take some of the night feeds. You're wonderful."

"Isn't that just what _should_ happen?" Caroline was getting better at taking compliments but she still didn't find it easy. "You'd do the same for me."

"I would yes. But I suppose my point is, that for once I seem to have a proper partnership in a relationship...and I really appreciate that...I really appreciate _you_."

"Especially now I'm less of a coward?"

"I didn't say that." Kate's eyes sparkled a little in vexation.

"No. _I_ did...because it's true." Caroline pushed her chin forward as she did when she felt a little vulnerable or exposed. She made eye contact with Kate and her gaze immediately softened, "But I figured out what was important and I got a second chance to put things right...and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

She reached across the table and took Kate's hand, caressing it lightly, then she turned it over gently and pressed a kiss slowly and intimately to the inside of her wrist, all the while maintaining eye contact. There was a silence charged with sexual tension and then Kate shivered and said, "Bloody hell Caroline, I only gave birth three days ago and yet right now, I want to rip all your clothes off and have you on the table!"

Caroline burst out laughing delightedly and then said, "Let's hold that thought then...until you're better able to _participate_...and when Lawrence isn't due back from John's in the next half an hour." She smiled sexily and continued, "Mind you, this table is pretty sturdy so it's definitely do-able."

Home - 2

It was the day of the much awaited house move. Caroline had insisted that Lawrence should go to school as normal, despite his protestations and she had finally persuaded Kate to spend the day with Olivia at her mum's. Kate was driving Lawrence to school but neither one of them was happy with the outcome of their 'negotiations' with the blonde headmistress. Kate had taken Caroline's jeep and despite her telling Lawrence he was welcome to sit in the front passenger seat, he had chosen moodily to plonk himself in the back with Olivia, who'd had no say in the matter at all in her rearward facing car seat.

They'd only got to the end of the road when Kate noticed the flashing fuel light on the dashboard display and exclaimed, "Shit." Then, "Sorry Lawrence."

"'s'ok. I already know that word...but don't go blaming me if it's Olivia's first word. What's wrong anyway?"

"Nothing really...I just didn't realise we needed petrol. I'm going to have to stop off or we might run out. Are we ok for time?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Lawrence clearly didn't really care if he was late for school.

Kate realised this in his offhand demeanour, "Well if you _are_ late, I can always come in and explain."

"No! I mean, no..thanks...it'll be fine." Lawrence sounded desperate not to be humiliated by his mother's girlfriend apologising for him, potentially in front of all his classmates.

Kate turned into the next petrol station, drew up at the pumps and got out to fill up the car's tank. As she was standing with the nozzle in the tank, waiting for it to fill, she noticed through the window that Olivia was awake in her car seat. She didn't seem to be anything other than calm though so Kate wasn't concerned. She filled up the tank and went inside to pay. Once there however there was a queue of three people in front of her so she had no choice but to wait...and hope that Olivia would stay calm.

In the car, Lawrence was playing with his phone until he heard Olivia gurgle. He looked up at the eight week old baby and found her looking straight at him. "Hey 'liv", he acknowledged her. She looked at him steadily and a little bubble of spit appeared out of her mouth. Lawrence laughed, "Good one, O-liv-i-aaa." The baby grinned. Lawrence looked around to make sure no-one was watching him, "Hey baby face, high five!" He took her little hand and patted it on his own. Olivia grinned again and Lawrence grinned back. "You like that, huh?" He adopted a 'street' demeanour, "You is a well cool baby innit." Olivia gurgled and emitted a little globule of milk down her front, then grinned again, the milk spittle hanging from her mouth to where it landed on the front of her pink cardigan.

"Olivia that is gross!" Lawrence looked around and could see Kate still queueing to pay. He leaned over to the passenger seat and pulled out a muslin cloth from the baby bag Kate had packed for the day. He gently dabbed her face then her cardigan, cleaning her up efficiently. "Don't think I'm doing this all the time, little girl. _That_ is stinky." He smiled at her, tapping her nose gently with the cloth, "Yep, you is well stinky." She smiled at him again.

Kate, walking across the forecourt to the car couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was Lawrence interacting properly with Olivia (something she hadn't really seen him do up to now) but if she wasn't very much mistaken the teenager had just been rewarded with her baby's first smile! _And_ he seemed to have just wiped spit-up off her!

Kate opened the driver's door and got in. She turned around to look at Lawrence, "Did I just see you make Olivia smile?"

"Uh yeah, she was smiling a bit."

"Blimey Lawrence, that was her first smile! She hasn't smiled at me or your mum yet. What did you do?"

"Nothing really, I was just mucking around...umm...she spat up a bit so I wiped it up...but she's ok."

Kate was really touched by his affection towards his little sister but also rather jealous that he'd made her little girl smile...for the first time. She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Thanks for that Lawrence."

"No problem...she's kind of cute...for a baby."

"Yeah, well she clearly thinks you're cool, since she's graced you with her first smile." She indicated to turn into Sulgrave Heath, "And I don't think you're going to be late, which is good." She pulled into the car park and stopped for him to get out.

Lawrence picked his bag up from the floor beside him and said awkwardly, "Thanks for the lift...Kate."

"No problem. I'll pick you up later so we can go back to the new house together."

"Ok." He turned to get out then stopped and turned back to Olivia, "See ya, baby face." He held her little hand and patted it on his own, "High five!" Kate heard her gurgle in response as he got out of the car and closed the door.

"Well, I'll be...", Kate muttered under her breath. Then, as she reversed to turn around she said to Olivia, "You, you little traitor, are grounded." She drove off smiling broadly.

Home - 3

Caroline was tired. She had worked hard all day and was exhausted in fact. Whilst the moving was being done by a very expensive removal company, which included a whole team packing the house up securely as well as transporting it safely in their large trucks, Caroline mostly spent her time at the new house with her mother, Alan and Gillian, supervising the location of furniture and the unpacking that needed to happen. Things like beds were dismantled for moving and then put together again at the new house under Celia's supervision, and to her credit Celia had also located the bedding and had made the beds as they'd been put together, so at least they'd have a place to sleep tonight. Alan had unpacked the essentials in the kitchen, including the food and Gillian had been an absolute whirlwind, pitching in here there and everywhere. Caroline couldn't believe it was only half past three, it seemed like they'd been working for at least eighteen hours but she had to say, between them they'd worked wonders and she'd been so grateful for all the help her mum and extended family had provided. With an offer of dinner once they were sorted, Caroline thanked them all profusely and they left: Celia and Alan back to their new bungalow and Gillian back to the farm.

Caroline was sitting on the front doorstep, sipping a can of fizzy soft drink when Kate drove up. The dark skinned woman got out of the car and smiled at her girlfriend, "Hi. You look...knackered."

Caroline laughed, "Thanks. I am."

"Hi mum", Lawrence came out of the car, "Is my room ready?"

"Hi Lawrence. Well, the furniture is in and the bed is made...but you're going to need to unpack your stuff at some point."

"Ok. I'm going up to look." He ran past her and up the stairs.

Kate opened the back door to the jeep and undid the seatbelt holding Olivia's car seat. She picked it up and walked to Caroline, who stood up to greet her. "Hi gorgeous." Then, "Hello, sweetheart", to Olivia as she stroked her head.

Kate leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, "Hi. We've grounded our daughter."

"Have we, why? What's my beautiful little girl done?"

"She has smiled. Several times. At Lawrence. And absolutely steadfastly refused to smile at me since."

"Really?! At Lawrence?"

"Yep. The little traitor bonded with her big brother on the way to school this morning and gave up quite a few little grins to him. In return he mopped up some pukey spit for her."

"Lawrence?! Really?! Bloody hell!"

"Bloody hell indeed", said Kate wryly. "How has today gone for you?"

"Well, my mother smiled. But only once."

Kate grinned. "You're mean."

"No, it went ok. No dramas...and actually mum, Alan and Gillian were fabulous. We definitely owe them a meal when we're settled."

"Ah, talking of meals...", Kate went back to the car and opened the boot, "...I've got takeaway." She removed two bags of fragrant food.

Caroline smiled, "You are wonderful."

"Yes I am. Do we have plates and utensils?"

"Yes, I think we do. I'm sure Alan said he'd unpacked them." Caroline looked lovingly at Olivia, asleep in the car seat at her feet, "Is Olivia due a feed?"

"Nope. I fed her about an hour ago and changed her just before I left mum's."

"Perfect. Let's get Lawrence and eat then." Caroline picked up Olivia in her car seat and they walked into the house together...

It was 11pm, Caroline and Kate were curled up in bed together. Kate was lying on Caroline's shoulder tracing lazy patterns on her forearm with her fingertips.

"You have gorgeous skin...silky soft...very sexy."

"Then the fortune I spend on moisturiser is worth it."

Kate rolled her eyes at Caroline's throwaway comment but merely said evenly, "Yes it is." Caroline, unable to see Kate's expression without moving her head remained unaware of how her response had been received. Kate moved from her back to her side and transferred her attention to Caroline's stomach, tracing a random but sensuous pattern over the skin of her midriff. She lifted her head and let her tongue gently follow the same pattern. Caroline jumped, "We should get some sleep...Olivia will be awake for her next feed before we know it."

Kate raised her head and glared at her girlfriend. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

Kate sat up and turned to look Caroline fully in the face. "Yes you are. You haven't let me touch you for weeks...since Olivia was born in fact. Why?" Her question was as direct and forceful as the look she gave the blonde headmistress.

"Kate, we've both been busy...and tired...what with Olivia and moving house...and everything." Caroline's voice tailed off a little as she realised that what she'd said sounded more than a little lame.

Kate's steady look into Caroline's blue eyes didn't waver. "And now the truth?"

Caroline swallowed, her throat suddenly a little dry. She'd forgotten how Kate's directness could make her feel so exposed. She looked into her girlfriend's eyes warily, "Kate, I..."

"You don't find me attractive any more."

Caroline gasped, "God no! No Kate, that's just not true! I find you...I've always found you..._very_ attractive...that's the problem."

"How is that a problem?"

"Well, you've just had a baby."

"Over eight weeks ago, yes. And?"

"I...I don't want to feel like I'm...pestering you...when your body has just been through...what it's been through. I don't want to be selfish...like..."

Kate looked at her steadily, "Like a man? Like John was?"

"Yes", Caroline's voice was quiet.

"Ok...", Kate's voice was quiet, the hard edges now disappeared, "...so John was...a pain...after the boys were born?"

"Not badly so...but yes...especially when I'd had Lawrence. I'd had ten stitches and the last thing I wanted to think about was sex but he was...well...he gave me about two weeks grace where he was _patient_...then he was just a pain...to the point where I threatened to castrate him...if I remember rightly", she smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "And in any event, I'd rather wait until we can make love...together." The blonde woman looked at Kate squarely for the first time in the conversation.

Kate reached out and cupped Caroline's face in her hands, "Caroline, sometimes you are still so...bloody infuriating." Caroline looked surprised as her girlfriend's words were contrary to the soft touch of her hands. Kate continued, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I think...I didn't want you to feel...like I was being kind of passive aggressive...talking about not wanting sex...to get sex." She blushed.

Kate sighed heavily, "So you didn't say anything...and let me think you'd gone off me."

"Sorry. I _definitely_ haven't gone off you."

"Caroline, I _like_ touching you. I _like_ making love to you. A _lot_. Whether it's reciprocated physically or not." She paused, as if for effect, to let her words sink in, "And don't you think I would've told you whether or not I wanted you to...reciprocate? And in any event, _I_ was coming on to you. The lady who's had the baby was wanting to touch the lady who hasn't recently had a baby. There's a difference there." The dark haired woman smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yes", Caroline acknowledged the truth of what Kate was saying, feeling a little silly now that they'd talked about it. "Sorry...I should've talked to you."

"You should, yes." Kate's words were curt but her eyes twinkled as she leaned in to capture Caroline's lips in a kiss that lasted for several minutes. Eventually she drew away and asked softly, "Do you remember that day in your office when you pounced on me, kissed me against the back of the closed door and then whispered in my ear what you wanted to do to me?"

Caroline's reply was husky with emotion and desire, "Yes."

"Well...now _I_ want to lick every inch of _you_. And technically difficult or not, I intend to give it a damn good try!"


End file.
